A Small Unwitting Smile
by ehProudCanadianWriter
Summary: The history books will remember the android named Markus who led the Detroit Android Protests in 2038. Very few remember Rheia Elliot, the Cyberlife designer who brought him to life. Their partnership turns to romance as questions of duty convolute the definition of "artificial" intelligence. Frequent updates. Slow-build/burn. Mutual Pining. 1st Person OC-POV.
1. Chapter 1: Stratford Tower

**A Small Unwitting Smile: Chapter 1 - Stratford Tower**

 **Written By:** ehProudCanadianWriter

 **Main Characters:** Markus x OC, Elijah Kamski, Connor, Jericho Androids (+ others)

 **Rating:** T (Violence, Swearing)  
 **Point of View:** Rheia Elliot (OC)

 **Disclaimers:** This is to note that any similarities that can be found within this work to other fan fiction or works are completely unintentional.

 **Tumblr & AO3 Username: **ehProudCanadianWriter

Please review and favourite if you enjoyed.

* * *

Elijah Kamski is known around the world as the inventor of the CyberLife android.

Although he was always a mute when speaking to the press about his personal life and his development process, the small glimpses of his story you might have seen on the news would lead you to believe that he did it all himself. It's a good rags to riches story. A genius young man finds himself going to the University of Colbridge and developing both the technology needed to control androids and the biocomponents that fuel them all before the age of 26. The man of the century some called him - and I would definitely join those who do - but I do like to give credit where credit is due. He is a brilliant man and did almost single handily change the world… emphasis on almost. Much as Elijah might not want to admit it publically, there were a few more hands in the pot than Century magazine would lead you to believe.

My name is Rheia Elliot and I met Elijah Kamski when he was one of my teaching assistants at the Colbridge. I was working on a double major in software engineering and comparative human development. I was fascinated by people and this sparked my interest in human thought and its integration into artificial intelligence. I took on an internship with Professor Amanda Stern at the university to study artificial intelligence in more depth; I looked at knowledge reasoning, language processing, and social intelligence primarily. I guess you could say this caused me to catch the eye of Elijah at the behest of Professor Stern.

When I met Elijah, he was far beyond what most people imagined when they saw a 16-year-old concluding his final year. I think people expected to find a genius kid, who was shy but kept his head down. He was private sure but shy was not the right word to describe him. Perhaps an elitist is a better term. I honestly thought he was kind of a brat and a difficult marker to be sure, but there was no denying that he was able to do things and see things that very few people ever could. He often tried to push people out of his seminars by grading too harshly and he was quick to demean people who saw his age as a hindrance to his success. As a first year, he was intimidating even though I was older than him. His personality was course and especially hard to deal with when I was trying to maneuver my new life as a university student. Whether that was intentional or just his personality I wasn't sure but I managed to stick out the two courses I had with him. Maybe I connected with his passion - as much as I was bothered by his idiosyncrasies.

When he finished his degree, he disappeared from my life for a while. I didn't hear from Elijah for nearly a year before I received a phone call asking me to meet with him. With some of the money he had received from developing security software, he took me to have dinner and offered me a choice. He had managed to make several breakthroughs in the development of his new android but he was having difficulties making it human. His offer was simple: leave the university and join him at his new company CyberLife. In exchange, he promised a good wage, a guaranteed stock share, and my name in the history books. His offer was too good to pass up. Within two weeks I had dropped out and began to help in the developments of the first android - the one called Chloe. Looking back on it, I don't know why I agreed to it. Maybe it was his determination, the chance to make some money doing what I loved, or maybe it was a selfish hope to want to do something big with my life. It was not as picturesque as it sounded. The best way to summarize my time with Elijah was how he ended the dinner that night in Detroit: "A second set of hands will make this a 24-hour operation. The faster I get this built, the faster I can move on to my next project, and the faster you will get paid."

Although Elijah and I did not always agree, he was true to his word - at least in some respects. I was given a 15% share in the stocks. 51% belonged to him, the rest was public. My name never did end up in the history books though. When Chloe passed the Turing Test, that 15% was not chump change by any means. Within years, I was able to remove all debts and live extremely comfortably thanks to my cooperation with Elijah. I was tasked as a member of Elijah's special unit development core - making the next steps in android development. When he "retired" as CyberLife's CEO, I was kept on to help with the development of the mentality of the androids and their social acceptance. Although Elijah did not interact with CyberLife as much as he had, sometimes, a unique order would show up on my desk in the form of a black fax envelope.

The RK series had begun as a testing ground for new units but over time, they became the top of the line - some models only having a handful in existence. It was my job to personalize them when the shareholders (primarily Elijah) asked, and when the order came to make an android specifically for Carl Manfred, it was hard to turn it away. Elijah had always been a fan of his work and had actually gone out of his way to meet him at one point (which was an enormous step for Elijah personally). Although he always considered himself the pinnacle, he respected experts in any field. When Mr. Manfred had the accident, perhaps some human part of Elijah's brain felt bad for him, but perhaps he just hated to see an expert falling from grace. Personalized models were only done with the specific request of a CyberLife associate and are developed by one of the top development teams within the company. Such requests were kept quiet and the program kept secret. As you can imagine, there would have been an influx of requests for those services by influential people if everyone new. Elijah liked having it be exclusive and therefore, I worked in the shadows. It was an early October morning when one of the Chloes walked into my office with his letter of request. It was then when I began to work on Markus.

The RK200 unit was my first solo project - perhaps Elijah's way to see if I had learned all the elements of CyberLife's development since he left. It was about two months of intense development before Markus was standing before me. We were able to build on a lot of the established technologies to construct him, I just took my time to make him as compassionate as he could be, tailored to Mr. Manfred in every way I could make him. I tried to give him all the knowledge I could to prepare him and to make him strong enough to carry his patient as needed. There was no way to truly teach him compassion, empathy, and fortitude, but I did all I could to develop the software necessary to help him emulate the emotions well. By the time he stood in front of me, I had found myself devoted to the creation of Markus and when he opened his eyes, I found myself smiling.

It was late December 16th when I sat in the testing center production room. Slowly the limbs and other pieces were brought into the center of the room, soldering together to form a human entity. "Good evening, can you hear me?"

My voice was soft, barely audible over the sound of the mechanical arms, but he responded quickly, "Yes, I can hear you."

I pushed myself up from the desk I had my notes strewed upon to get a closer look at him. His green eyes were vibrant and curious as they met mine. "I'm glad. I'd like you to do a few things for me if that's alright?"

"Of course, what is it you would like?" His voice was compliant and gentle, but with a firmness of surety that I beamed at. His vocal pattern took me so long to construct - he had to have a firm but harmonious tone in order to stand up to Mr. Manfred, based on my character research I had done on the man. "Can you tell me your ID number?"

"684 842 971," he replied.

"Can you move your head? Your eyes?"

Slowly, I moved through the initialization process with him, making sure to watch his expressions. His features were soft and even, both in temperament and calculation. Once as he finished his initial description, he looked at me with an attentiveness that did truly make his pale porcelain white exterior feel lifelike. I watched as the synthetic skin began to spread over his body, every digit looking lifelike within moments. He was a handsome man. There was no denying that. "Would you like to give me a name?" he asked.

"Yes, from here on out, your name will be Markus."

"My name is Markus."

As he repeated his name, a small smile formed on his lips as he looked over his new form. Watching him explore the room with his eyes, I knew I had created something not just useful but beautiful. I had never felt more accomplishment then I did at that moment - even with the other models I had assisted to create.

It was these memories that made the moment I saw his face again, metallic and white, all the more shocking. I would know his face anywhere.

Since I provided him to Elijah to give to Mr. Manfred, I wasn't able to find out how he was doing. In many ways, it was in my best interests not to. Why should I care how an android I had created was doing aside from seeing my hard work serving its purpose? Perhaps, it was that I was too good at my job… understanding how I had developed the intelligence to make it - him - more human. It gave me a window into his world… It made his words more real in a way no one else would be able to understand. I sat in a small café in the downtown core when I heard his voice, his peaceful words filling the airways and humming over the new silence he had created. The televisions all throughout the cafe showed him, his words slow and methodical, just as they had been when he had woken up years before. Equal rights, freedom for androids, rights to reproduction, and an end to slavery… His words filled my chest with a stirring storm. That stillness caused me to stand and a new resolve found its way into my chest. That calm was eager for lighting to crack through the darkness.

I left the café, leaving the majority of the people who surrounded me staring at the screens as Markus spoke. If he was on that channel, he's inside Stratford Tower, only a few blocks away. I didn't know what I would do if I saw him if I could find him at all. I moved without a direct purpose, but I knew I had to take the chance to see him again. I noticed three small dots descending from the tower as I looked up into the snow. I burst into a run, my purse hitting hard against my back as I ran. The idea of seeing his face again caused my heart to swell and as I turned onto a smaller side street, that swell hardened into a pit in my stomach.

Climbing down an emergency staircase was Markus and what I could only suspect were two other androids. Thirium dripped from his body, his uniform, although blue, stained a darker shade of navy. What happened? Was he shot? At first, they didn't notice me and were pulling off a manhole cover for the sewer line below but in a soft voice, I called out to him, "Markus?"

The two androids with him stopped, facing me almost immediately - the woman raised her gun and primed to fire. Markus turned slowly, his eyes slowly settling on me. He was a fair distance away, but I could still see his surprised expression. I don't think he ever expected a reunion- not that I ever was - but seeing his face again caused an unwitting smile to rise across my face. "It's you…" he replied, a stunned shiver in his voice. I was surprised he remembered me, but I suppose he wasn't like the other androids I had helped to create. There was no need to reset him after the initialization. Even with that fact in the front of my mind, it didn't stop me from smiling a bit wider with his recollection. I went to take a step forward but the woman called out in a threatening tone, "Stand back or I will fire-"

"North no," he snipped in response.

I don't know what caused him to stop her, what caused him to trust me in any way, but - he did… A small sigh of relief escaped me.

"She knows we were here Markus - she'll tip off the authorities- she's not one of us like Simon, you can't let her go too."

"I promise- I wouldn't hurt him-" I cut in, my voice louder and firmer in response to her intimidation, "I wouldn't be able to do that to him."

Markus looked at me and I could feel his curiosity and his urgency bored into my core. I don't know what I expected, but there were a few long moments of silence and the sirens were passing the streets on either side of the ally - reminding us all to the situation.

"Markus, we have to go-" The man with him broke the silence and put a hand on his back, "You're either gonna bleed out or we're going to get caught if we stay here."

Markus looked at him and nodded before his eyes once more found themselves on me. I met his gaze and took a few lone steps forward. The woman was quick to tighten her grip on her pistol. It was as good of a reminder as any that stepping too close would ensure my silence. "Markus," my smile gave way to a few stray chuckles that rose from my chest, "I'm glad to have met you- the real you this time."

He paused, a small smile on his face, identical to the one I remembered from that first conversation we had had those years ago. It was a small and boyish smile that pulled on the corner of his mouth and softened his features. His voice was gentle; his tone was in no way rehearsed but instead sounded sincere, "It was a pleasure- to see you again… "

"Stay safe out there…"

He nodded and the three of them turned, moving to make their way into the sewer, but he paused after a few short steps, turning to face me one more time. "Tell me your name…"

Not a question or a demand, but a request; it seemed the tables had turned and I couldn't refuse. "Rheia. My name is Rheia…" I paused for a moment and smiled but then waved my hand, "Now go Markus."

The two androids with him had perplexed looks on their faces as Markus smiled and turned back around, but no more words were uttered. It wasn't going to be the last time I saw Markus, not by a long shot but as I watched his back turn to me, and the three of them disappear beneath the sewer grate, I felt a strong sense of pride. That warmth sustained me as I walked home. His small charming smile had lasted… he was who he was supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bottom of a Wine Glass

**A Small Unwitting Smile: Chapter 2 - The Bottom of a Wine Glass**

 **Written By:** ehProudCanadianWriter

 **Main Characters:** Markus x OC, Elijah Kamski, Connor, Jericho Androids (+ others)

 **Rating:** T (Violence, Swearing)  
 **Point of View:** Rheia Elliot (OC)

 **Disclaimers:** This is to note that any similarities that can be found within this work to other fan fiction or works are completely unintentional.

 **Tumblr & AO3 Username: **ehProudCanadianWriter

Please review and favourite if you enjoyed.

* * *

 **November 8th, 2038: 5:45 pm**

Every news station I could find was showcasing Markus' face on the 5 o'clock news. All across the Detroit news stations, the anchors grappled with the questions of Markus' message. Was it terrorism or a peaceful list of requests? A threat to national security or an isolated incident with some troublesome androids? There wasn't necessarily one cohesive deduction with the exception of one thing: Markus had managed to do it all peacefully.

"… The operation was covert and resulted in no casualties. These events took place just a few feet from this studio. But nobody was alerted to the danger."

I thought about the blood soaking through Markus' coat as I listened to the various news anchors hypothesizing on the android terrorists and their messages. Peaceful, and yet he had lost probably a substantial amount of blue blood fleeing the scene. I knew he couldn't feel pain but- the idea still left my stomach churning. Hopefully they got them back to- wherever they were going- in time and that he managed to survive the wound. I watched his face appear again and again on my screen; his soft voice firm in its steadfast resolve with every repetition. What happened to you Markus to bring you to this point? The more I watched, the more that thought crept deeper and deeper into my mind. He was now a 'deviant' as Elijah called them, that much was certain… but what had happened that took the Markus I remembered to this moment? As I watched the video, I noted the different colour eyes, the way his eyes shifted to whoever was recording and how quickly the broadcast seemed to cut out as it neared its end. What had happened to you Markus after that moment? What had happened to you before to make you deviate?

I felt a long drawn out sigh escape me as I turned off the television. The lights of the city shined outside my windows as I looked over the downtown core. I pushed myself up from my couch, making my way slowly to the window that overlooked the sky line. I could see the Stratford Tower, the lights illuminating it as it to somehow emphasize its importance. The chilly air stopped me from stepping out onto the patio, but perhaps that was for the best. There was word of the DPD having gone to the scene in attempts to understand what had happened, but nothing had come out in regards to a statement. Choppers flew by regularly, whether police or news in an attempt to get newsworthy coverage. I watched as two helicopters flew past the building, circling around before fading into the darkness of the evening. I reached out, grabbing my glass of wine from the table before sipping on it gently, turning my gaze back to the centre of the room.

It all seemed so strange. My apartment had always felt like home to me, but I found that it now felt exuberant and cold after what happened. I lived in a condo, purchased with the money I had gotten from my stocks and work with CyberLife. It was a place built for those who had succeeded as my retailer had once put it: a newly refurbished kitchen, living room with a large television, beautiful views of the downtown core and the river, a large entertainment space, three bedrooms, two and a half baths… I could go on. She sold it to me as a paradise and in my youth, I swallowed it wholesale. I was so eager to feel important, to feel as though I had accomplished something with some tangible prize, but as I looked around the apartment in its eerily silent perfection, I felt my shoulders grow heavy. I had lived here for years. I bought it the year after Chloe had been created… I was 23, fresh off the high of Chloe's success with the Turing Test. The stocks rose dramatically, Elijah, myself, and all the CyberLife employees were being celebrated far and wide for our success. It was my first real gift to myself. I was so proud of what we had accomplished and I felt as though it was a just reward for a job well done. All I had wanted to do was to help develop human-like androids… I wanted to develop something that could help, to make our lives easier, to make the world better. Now, looking at the space I felt myself something akin to a war profiteer. How long were androids capable of human thought as Markus was? How long was I helping to develop the next form of human consciousness and profiting from my success - even if that success was silently suffering?

In that moment, I was glad that I had never actually purchased an android myself for my home. Although CyberLife used them extensively as secretaries and administrators, I had never purchased one for myself. Unlike Elijah, who found the company of androids more enjoyable than that of other people, I liked coming home and being alone without someone else's gaze on me. Android or no, my introverted tendencies had saved me at least a small amount of additional guilt. Still, as I thought back on that time just after Chloe's historical breakthrough, one whisper continued to repeat in my head. When Chloe did that interview for KNC, she had concluded only one thing: "… I only exist thanks to the intelligence of the humans who designed me and they have something I could never have… a soul."

I thought about Markus' face, his blood soaked uniform, and his thoughtful plea… Guess she was wrong about that one… but I suppose it would depend if the determination in Markus' eyes could be called a soul.

I looked down at my wine and raised the glass to my lips, emptying it in a single swig. I walked over to my kitchen sink, placing the glass gently inside as I thought about the situation at hand. I had a few options at my disposal.

One: I could finish off that bottle of wine and contemplate the nature of humanity by myself in the silence of my apartment - Probably not the smartest use of my time.

or

Two: I could go to work and see what the situation was in more depth - I hadn't received any word from my superiors or Elijah about how to respond to what was going on. It was worrisome, to say the least; it might not be a bad decision.

I pushed myself from my counter and made my way towards the door. I pulled on my scarf, wrapping it around my neck before reaching for my coat. "Home," the sound of a small mechanical beep initiated with my voice, "Yes Rheia?" a soft feminine voice replied. "Please order a taxi for immediate transport."

A delightful and affirmative beep echoed through the home entertainment system, and Chloe's voice echoed through the speakers, "Order confirmed. Detroit's Automated Taxi service vehicle will arrive in approximately three and a half minutes."

Plenty of time. I made my way back to the living room to grab my cell from the coffee table but I found myself pausing, glancing back up to the dark television. Around the TV, I had several large bookshelves covered with family photos and different relics of my travels. A photo of my aunt Jenny and I was one of the largest, taken not long after she took me in as a kid after dad's Alzheimer's kicked in. Next to it was a picture of my parents and I, some pictures of my friends, my old dog Homer, and a photo of Elijah and Chloe. He stood with her, his arm around her waist in front of the CyberLife headquarters. Tucked behind it, in a golden frame, was a picture of Markus and I. I pushed the photo of Elijah aside, pulling the image into my hands. Much like the picture of Elijah and Chloe, I stood with my arm gently around Markus. He was smiling, his hand gently on my shoulder. His height made it easy for him to stand above me. I had made him 6'1'' so that he would be easily able to carry Mr. Manfred who was only 5'5''. I might have been 5'6'' but I still looked so small in comparison. He didn't have a clue what was going on but he smiled for the photo anyway.

As I looked over the photo, I found myself looking at the suit I had provided Markus once he was completed. Simple black t-shirt, RK200 emblazoned on the front with simple black pants and athletic shoes… he was ready to work, as he was intended. What had been his experience with Mr. Manfred? What was it about his experiences with him that made him deviate - to see himself as a human? Chloe's voice once more cut through my thoughts. "Rheia, the taxi has arrived downstairs and is ready for departure at your convenience."

Her words brought me back to reality and I found my resolve shifting. I turned the frame over, taking off the back, and pulled the picture out. The back was dated, by my aunt (her handwriting was unmistakable), and underneath it said: "Rheia and Markus. Hard work paid off!" I pulled the picture out and put it into my purse before I made my way towards the door. "Chloe, lights off and door locked on the way out."

"Of course, see you soon."

As I made my way down the elevator, the third option became the only one I could think of. I pulled out my phone, accessing the CyberLife network. By the time I got to the car, the words rolled off my tongue. "8941 Lafayette Avenue please."

I had to visit Mr. Manfred myself.


	3. Chapter 3: Blood and Paint

**A Small Unwitting Smile: Chapter 3 - Blood and Paint**

 **Written By:** ehProudCanadianWriter

 **Main Characters:** Markus x OC, Elijah Kamski, Connor, Jericho Androids (+ others)

 **Rating:** T (Violence, Swearing)  
 **Point of View:** Rheia Elliot (OC)

 **Disclaimers:** This is to note that any similarities that can be found within this work to other fan fiction or works are completely unintentional.

 **Tumblr & AO3 Username: **ehProudCanadianWriter

Please review and favourite if you enjoyed.

* * *

It didn't take more than 20 minutes to get across town. Surprisingly traffic was light on a Monday after work. With the widespread suspicion about androids, I suspected many people stayed at home during the evening instead of going where 'deviant androids could wreak havoc.' There were still some people out, having dinner or taking a walk. When I arrived at Mr. Manfred's house, it was nearly seven o'clock. Most people his age would be home by now, right?

I stepped out of the cab, making my way towards the front door. His mansion was an updated gothic brick home. The lighting was stunning, bringing out the nooks and crannies of the framework. Some of the windows were lit from inside, giving me the impression I was right to assume he was already home. Mr. Manfred was an older gentleman, and was sick from the rumours that lingered through the community. Hopefully he wasn't asleep. I went to the front door, giving a gentle knock. A cool gust of wind rustled my hair and I tightened my jacket around myself. Luckily, I saw another android making his way from the far room, his blue armband and iconography made him appear even in the dim light of the atrium. He was an AK700, designed by the alpha squad run by my friend Jean. I wonder if he was provided or if Mr. Manfred had purchased him himself. Why did Mr. Manfred give up Markus in the first place?

The android opened the door, standing firmly in the doorway to deny me entry. With a pleasant smile, he began his questioning. "Good evening, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm- I'm looking to see Mr. Manfred," I tried to keep my tone welcoming but firm.

"Mr. Manfred does not have any appointments today. Are you a friend?"

"Uh- no, no I'm not-" I felt the stammer come out of me but I tried my best to reclaim some sense of authority in my tone, "I'm Rheia Elliot, developer and head of android cognitive development at CyberLife. I - I wanted to talk to him about-"

I wasn't even able to finish my sentence before the android silenced me, "I'm sorry- Mr. Manfred isn't seeing any guests tonight or anytime in the near future-"

"Please, please ask him if he'll see me- it's urgent!" I tried to insist but the android wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry miss but I-"

"Okay, okay. That's enough. You're letting all the heat out. At the very least step inside, I don't want to keep you…"

The calm and docile tones of Mr. Manfred broke through the android's words and quickly silenced him. Out from what I suspected was the main room of the home came Carl Manfred. He was in his resting clothes, a black t-shirt and pants, comfortable enough to sleep in. He rolled himself into the atrium and slowly the android stepped aside, allowing me into the lobby. It was nice to be out of the chilly wind and once inside, I could see the room was more elaborate than the exterior gave it credit for. Large prints covering the ceilings, and some of his artwork was sitting behind the lobby bench. I couldn't imagine what other wonders hid in the cracks of the house, little gems that Mr. Manfred saw as too insignificant for print, but too important to throw away.

I drew my attention back to him, taking off my scarf and holding it in my hands. As I did, his eyes seemed to observe me - scanning me as if I was a threat. "I wouldn't get too comfortable. I am getting ready for bed so I'm sure you can understand I cannot have a guest for long."

His polite dismissal was enough to put me back on my toes. "CyberLife designer huh?" he asked. I nodded silently. "I figured I'd be seeing one of you around now though I'm surprised it's someone with an important title. Figured I'd get the shakedown from security. I will just say this quickly and save you some time. The Markus you saw on the television is not the android provided to me by CyberLife. My RK200 unit was decommissioned a few days ago after he attacked my son Leo. So whatever you're looking for, you won't find it here."

Attacked? Decommissioned? Although I knew that Markus was alive and well (at least when I last saw him), his blunt words only added more questions to my list. "I- I'm sorry if I got off on the wrong foot here. I'm Rheia Elliot- software-"

"I know who you are. I might be old but I'm not deaf," he replied. His wall was up, and honestly, I couldn't blame him.

"Of course Mr. Manfred. I- I am not here from CyberLife- I- I came of my own accord."

I saw a modicum of curiosity slip into his expression but it wasn't a second before his eyes once more hardened. "Of your own accord? Well, I should be honored then, but my point still stands. You've got the wrong android and I cannot help you any more than that."

I wanted to explain, to get the words out so I could ask my questions. I felt a small nervous energy building up, my curiosity and guilt feeding into my slight panic, "I know it was Markus- please Mr. Manfred let me explain-"

"I don't know what kind of kick you get out of bothering me before bed like this - but I'm sure whoever did send you has more reason to bother an old man with questions than just to spoil his late night drink."

"I told you I wasn't sent by anybody!" My voice was firmer than I expected, perhaps a bit too passionate for the situation at hand.

Please just let me finish…

"How would you even know that was my Markus? Plenty of androids can use similar components. As I said, he was decommissioned a few days back. I'm sure whoever told you it was him was simply mistaken-"

I'm not stupid, I know what I saw… the blood, his smile…

"I knew it was Markus the second I laid eyes on him. I would know his face anywhere- I did fucking design him. So would you please just listen to me?!"

My raised voice and disgruntled bark caused a silence to fall over the room. I felt my face flush and the scarf I was holding was clenched into my fist. The android had moved next to Mr. Manfred, tucked slightly in front of him so as to prevent any assault I could throw at the man. I felt an embarrassment pull up from my stomach and into my face. I loosened my grip on my scarf and untensed my body. I guess I had tried to make myself a bit bigger to intimidate him? All my shoulder muscles hurt with the tension.

He smirked, a half chuckle escaping his lips. Luckily he didn't seem offended by my anger. Maybe he took it as a bit of a success. Flustering your opponent during a chess game was one of the best ways to win. "You designed him? I was given the RK200 unit by Elijah Kamski years ago-" He spoke as if fact-checking a student. He even sounded a bit like Elijah in that moment.

"With all due respect sir, Elijah has rarely designed full units. Well, not on his own. He likes to built and perfect, but not personalize. Markus was- Markus was- my first solo project. I- I would recognize him anywhere. "

Before the man could speak I reached into my purse. The android was quick to stand even further in the man's path. I pulled out the photo of Markus and me, holding it up to him accusingly as if begging him to once more deny the association. The man's face faltered seeing the image. His body seemed to tense slightly, his eyes shift away for a moment down to the floor. The pain was clear as day for those who knew to look for it. He cared about Markus… his face wouldn't look as tortured if he didn't.

"So what does it matter to me if you did? Again- I have no more information to tell you. Markus was decom-"

"Markus is alive and I saw him!" The words rushed out of me and this caused his expression to fall immediately.

"Saw him? When?"

"This morning… right after the broadcast. I- I spoke with him… I- I need to know what happened."

"I don't need to talk to you. I'd like you to leave." The order was given, and the android went to take my arm to escort me out.

"If I saw Markus and reported it, I wouldn't need to be here now would I?" The android's hand was firm on my arm, attempting to pull me from the room towards the door, but I stood firm in place. "This would be social and political suicide for me to come here… unless I hadn't told a soul. A designer caring about the back story of a deviant android? Sounds ludicrous and suspicious to me."

Mr. Manfred raised his hand, causing the android to stop in his incessant pull. "The head of android cognitive development attempting to understand what they think was a deviant android? Doesn't sound suspicious and ludicrous to me."

My voice was getting faster and faster as if I was attempting to get the words out of me as fast as possible. "This is a threat of national security. CyberLife isn't touching this case until we know more… I- I need to know more… He was shot, Mr. Manfred. He was in danger and was shot but still managed to do things peacefully. I want to know what happened… I- " I felt my voice catch and was only able to take a second to regain my composure, "I want to understand… what happened to him… not RK200, but Markus... "

Mr. Manfred's eyes met mine and he rolled a little closer to me. I held his gaze and for a moment we simply stared at each other. He contemplated and the silence between us felt suffocating. I couldn't think of a way to explain to him why I felt compelled to come here… I didn't really understand it myself. There was only one way to explain it and it just, sort of, slipped out of me before I could compute the words, "I- I think I support what he's doing and- I just- I want to understand what he's thinking before I - I do anything drastic. I- I like to make informed decisions and I know you're the best one to explain what happened to him."

His head shifted and his body opened up softly with my words and I felt my body take in all the tension he had just released. No longer tense and stoic but a bit softer, Mr. Manfred rested a hand on his chest and rubbed it softly. "Charles," he looked at the android, who turned his attention to him,"Please, feel free to clean up from dinner. I'd like to talk to Miss Elliot alone."

The android paused before nodding, "of course Carl. Call if you need anything."

I felt my body unfurl with the relief as the android left. I was still reeling… I couldn't believe those words had left my mouth- if anyone else had heard them- "Come with me, let's have a drink."

He turned himself around and made his way back towards the main room. The room itself was something else - something out of an old painting of a great explorer's cabinet of curiosities. The giraffe extended up to the second story, skeletons of ancient water creatures almost brushing against its nose. Shelves lined the room from floor to ceiling with books. If this was the environment that Markus changed in, I could almost understand… it made me want to explore new worlds and see new things. How could it not make him do the same?

"So, come sit down. What do you drink?" Mr. Manfred's voice broke the silence of the room. The TV was on, causing the darkness in the room to dissipate, but was muted, leaving us to our conversation.

"I'll just have what you're having… no need to make things complicated."

"Miss Elliot, you showed up at my door claiming to have seen Markus after his daring proclamation. I think you're the one who has made things complicated."

So he knew it was Markus, defending him even after everything - this so-called attack on his son.

"Touché. Please, call me Rheia. I think coming here and risking imprisonment for withholding information can justify such informality."

"Alright, but if that's the case, I'm now your accomplice, so, call me Carl."

I reached over and took the drink he had poured for me from the table. The glass of Scotch was served neat and after the excitement of the atrium, it felt welcoming and warm as I sipped it. He rolled to his old drink and for a moment we just faced each other. Pleasantry and banter aside, it was time to have the conversation I had longed to have but had no idea how to start or what was to come of it.

"So, you said you saw him after the broadcast?" his voice was soft at that point, the slight clinking of Charles moving in the other room was the only thing breaking the silence around it.

"In an alley not too far from the Stratford Building. He was with two other androids."

"How did he look? You mentioned he was shot?" A genuine concern washed over him, and I could see in the way his grip tightened on his glass that he was genuinely scared for Markus.

"A little rough, if I'm honest… He had been shot but- the two androids he was with didn't seem concerned as to how to fix him so I mean- I guess there's some confidence in that."

He smiled, sipping on his drink before leaning back deeply into his chair. "I'm glad he found his people. I - I thought he was dead after what happened. So, he must have found someone to help him or maybe the androids found him… who knows. He is finally doing what I always knew he could…"

I watched as his eyes followed swirling liquid as shifted the glass in his hand. I took a small sip from mine, giving him a moment of silence to contemplate his words before I responded, "What happened Carl? Why was Markus decommissioned? What happened to your son?"

The pause that lingered after the question was unmistakably one of a man holding in the pain. His breath hinged in the air for a moment and he downed what remained of his drink. "I had gone with Markus to the opening of one of those exhibits for my work. Dull boring cocktail parties, you know the kind. When we came home, the light was on in the studio - my son Leo was stealing some of my paintings to sell. He's been an addict for a while now... Long story short, he pushed Markus and - Markus pushed back. The police were already on the way and when they saw Leo on the ground and Markus standing over us, they fired. The case was pretty close shut for them."

"How is your son? He's not-?"

"No, he didn't die. He's in the hospital right now. The doctor says the hit was pretty bad but he'll survive. We're just waiting for him to wake up."

"And Markus? What happened to him?" I felt bad jumping back to him immediately but it was almost instinct.

"They called the paramedics for Leo and took us both out of the room - for our safety they said. By the time I got back here, Markus was gone. I was told he was disposed of. That is all I know." There was a hesitation after his words. I allowed the silence to sit until he continued again, "I thought I had lost both them that night. Markus was a good man. Peaceful to a fault and a constant companion. I would have given him a better send-off but, I didn't really get the chance."

"Well, it seems it was unnecessary. Seems like even the cops can't kill him." I paused and for a moment, Carl chuckled.

"I suppose your right. He was always a survivor. Suppose he got that from me."

I couldn't help but smile as I watched the old man's face brighten with the idea. It was as if he was talking about his own son, the one who was in the hospital. Instead, it was Markus, something I had helped to create and had provided for him. The small bit of pride I felt was both reassuring but also selfish. I did not make Markus into his son nor did I have any real input on the man he became… that was all Carl.

"When I saw him on the news, I couldn't really believe it but even with that I- I guess I couldn't say I was surprised. I tried when I could to help him grow. I could see the fire in him, I just didn't want anyone to take it away. I just didn't want him to be consumed by other people's greed when I wasn't around to take care of him anymore."

I nodded, looking down at the photo still in my hands. "Do you believe androids can have a soul Carl?" The question nagged at me but he released a small chortle. "That sounds like a question for the philosophers Miss Elliot. I'm an artist, I just attempt to interpret the world, not to define it. I'll leave that to smarter men."

"I feel like I dabbled in playing God and- I wonder if I should have asked myself that question a long time ago."

My voice hung in the air and I could feel Carl's eyes rise and meet me. I could see his pondering look out of my peripheral vision but I tried to keep my gaze locked on the picture of Markus and I. I couldn't handle what I might find if I met his gaze. "If you came here for judgment, I think you've thought me a different man then I am. I'm not the one to tell you one way or another, but what I know is the world is terrified of change- scared of Markus and his truth. Even when everyone else tries to hide from progress or eradicate it, you're standing here- asking that question. Suppose that's a good place to start- but that is just an old fool's opinion."

I let my eyes slowly rise and I felt a slight trembling breath escape me. Although I wouldn't say I was at the point of tears, my resolve was beginning to shake. It was as if he could see right through me. He could not only see the small wonder of doubt I had given him the chance to see but every small insecurity that lingered behind it. His reassurance was comforting and warm and it felt so odd to be hearing such things from a man I bearly knew. He continued, more resolute then before, "You helped to make him, so maybe, he got some of this spunk from you - buried into his code. Maybe in a way, you helped to define him and gave him a bit of his curious nature-"

Although I could tell he was attempting to calm my nerves, his words were causing my stomach to churn. It was not necessarily that I didn't want to feel like I had given Markus something, added to his fire, but as I thought back on my life, there was one truth I would always hold onto… one I learned through extensive self-reflection and shitty nights of sleep. "Your creators don't define who you are Carl. Doesn't matter how much of them might be inside of you, it's the people who you surround yourself with and the family you choose that determines who you are. This passion is his and he chose you and- this-" I gestured up to the television screen, where they were once more showing a shot of Stratford Tower. "This is what he will be remembered for.. "

"I think- part of him always knew," Carl mumbled, his eyes shifting to the screen to watch as Markus' face came up once more. "Come with me a minute."

He put down his empty glass and hesitantly I pushed myself up from the couch. I followed him into a door past the giraffe guard and the room hesitantly lit up around us. The smell of paint wafted through the air, though it wasn't a fresh smell - rather something baked into the ceiling and floor. It was freshly cleaned - notable by some of the soap sudds still popping quietly in the sink. When I turned, an art easel sat next to the door, the portrait clear as day. In the painting, dark and disturbed, was a vision of a bloodied Markus, kneeling on the floor with a pained expression. His LED was red, the only warm color on the entire canvas, even with the physical forms of other androids strewn about him. I wasn't much of an art person- I appreciated it sure but its deep complexities were often lost on me. However, I felt something still inside me as I looked at it. It was beautiful… beautiful and yet corporeal… out of this world.

"Markus painted this, the night he was murdered…" Carl's voice was soft as if uttering the words would somehow change everything in a way he couldn't take back. "Now, looking at it, I can only grieve for him and hope he does not suffer such a fate. He is a strong man but- no man deserves to be left alone like that."

I closed my mouth tightly, following the lines and swirls of paint. It was as if Markus' emotions were locked within it, holding in his doubts and fears like a code spiraled in the oil. As I looked at the painting, my eyes shifted to the upper right corner. There was a woman, adorned in a bright blue dress, similar to the color he had used for his own blue blood. Behind her were white wings, pooling in a mist. She had no face or features but simply stood gazing at the carnage in front of her. "Who is she?" I asked, "the woman in the back?"

"Truth be told, I don't know and I don't know if he would either. I suspect that she's the hope he had.. some kind of lingering feeling rather than a person. Markus never was the type to flirt or be near anyone in particular outside of my company- as much as people asked. I doubt he'd have any woman that close to him."

I nodded, taking a step back from the painting to turn my eyes back to Carl. "Tell me how he was doing, before all this. Was he a good helper? Did he- make your life easier?"

"Are you asking for our stories? You better be careful. Asking that kind of question is like asking any old person about their grandkids. It's a can of worms you can't really close."

"I'd like to hear if you have the mind to tell me."

He let out a slight laugh. "Mind yes, sleep, no. How about you make us some coffee and we'll see if that can change?"

With a small smile, I did as he asked and we spent the next few hours talking. Carl told me some of the stories he had with Markus, the good and the bad. He told me about Leo, at least whatever he felt safe enough to tell me, and his relationship with Markus. It was late when I was getting ready to leave. I had gone back into the living room to pick up my scarf when I saw it. "Carl! Carl come quick!"

I heard the door slide open only moments after my words from the front foyer. "Television, sound on," he yelled.

"… at 2 AM, several CyberLife stores in Detroit were raided. The coordinated effort of pro-android protesters hit five CyberLife stores in the downtown core. Most shop windows were covered in graffiti demanding rights for androids and other obscure slogans. Investigations are still underway but two police officers near the scene were found in a state of shock. Sources confirm the attackers were a group of androids and the police officers have noted to KNC that the android that spared their lives was the android known as Markus. This is an alarming situation. Could our machines now be turning against us? Stay tuned as we compile our panel of experts to discuss the issue. More information will be made available as it comes in."

I watched silently, standing in a state of awe. The only thing that broke through the sound of the anchor's speech was the sound of Carl's voice. "That's my boy…"


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Worse For Wear

**A Small Unwitting Smile: Chapter 4 - A Little Worse For Wear**

 **Written By:** ehProudCanadianWriter

 **Main Characters:** Markus x OC, Elijah Kamski, Connor, Jericho Androids (+ others)

 **Rating:** T (Violence, Swearing)  
 **Point of View:** Rheia Elliot (OC)

 **Disclaimers:** This is to note that any similarities that can be found within this work to other fan fiction or works are completely unintentional.

 **Tumblr & AO3 Username: **ehProudCanadianWriter

Please review and favourite if you enjoyed.

* * *

 **November 9th, 2038: 4:45 am**

Leaving Carl's was difficult. After having such a pleasant conversation and learning so much, leaving almost seemed like a disservice. However as the sun threatened to rise over the horizon, there wasn't much we could do. He needed to sleep and so did I. Carl and I exchanged farewells and the moment I got into the car, I began to review all the information I had learned. Even after I got home and climbed into bed, I kept thinking about what he had said, the raided CyberLife stores, and the painting Markus had done. The story was unlike anything I had imagined. I thought perhaps the androids were deviating without much cause. Maybe they were just working one day and they changed but there was a moment that seemed to trigger Markus - one shove from Carl's son Leo had seemed to be enough to push him over the edge. The way Carl described him, it sounded like Markus would never had hurt a fly before then. Something caused him to fight back. Something had made him retaliate.

As I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, I thought of his painting - a bloodied Markus standing over the dead and the angel hesitatingly watching from a distance. Did you know what would happen Markus? Did you ever think it would come to this? Was it all a surreal twist of fate or a self-fulfilling prophesy? Carl's words echoed in my mind as I finally drifted off to sleep, _"I can only grieve for him and hope he does not suffer such a fate. He is a strong man but- no man deserves to be left alone like that."_ Even with the confusion burrowing inside me, I could only think one thing as my eyes fluttered shut - Markus' peace should not be punished with such carnage.

It was probably close to 5:00 am when I finally fell asleep. The consequences of such a late evening caught up with me almost immediately when Chloe's voice woke me.

 **November 9th, 2038: 8:00 am**

"Rheia, I'm sorry to disturb you, but you've received an urgent email message."

With a loud groan, I tightened my duvet around myself, feeling my body physically revolt against the idea of waking up. "What is it Chloe?" I manage to mumble, pushing some annoying bed hair from my eyes.

"You've received a message from Breanne Thompson, assistant to the CEO of CyberLife. There is going to be an executive meeting regarding the deviant situation at 10:30 am today. All department heads are required to attend. With that being the case, I would recommend you wake up now so you can get ready and be there on time. You've missed three calls from Andrew so far asking to confirm your attendance."

Of course… the meeting itself was not a surprise, but that didn't mean I was excited about the prospect. If anything shocked me, it was that it took Markus doing so much before they organized it. "Alright Chloe. Thank you for letting me know. Please contact Andrew and let him know that I will be attending the meeting and to meet me at my office at 10 o'clock. Call a cab as well please."

"Yes Rheia. Right away."

After Chloe's confirmation, the room went silent. With a great heave of effort, I was able to slide my duvet off of me and push myself up into a sitting position. I rolled my shoulder before stretching myself out; my back popped in the process. I couldn't help but groan as I looked at the clock. I should have gotten more sleep but Chloe was right. I needed to get ready if I was going to make it to the CyberLife Tower on time for the meeting.

Three missed calls from Andrew… goodness gracious. Poor Andrew was probably freaking out. Andrew Churches had been my assistant for about six years now; he was a nice enough man. He was raised in the UK and moved to the United States to go to school. He originally worked in the sales department but moved his way into the design sector after a couple years. I brought him on as my assistant when I was helping to design the PL600 units and he has been with me ever since. He has always been a good friend and has been extremely efficient at what he does. He has never steered me wrong. He had been off work for a week to go camping with his kids down south, and he came back to this? I would be freaking out too if I was in his shoes.

I pushed myself up from bed and began to get ready. It took me about half hour to shower and dry my hair. As I looked into my bedroom's vanity to put on my makeup, I could physically see my exhaustion. My shoulders hung a little bit lower than usual, my eyes were blood shot, and my face was flushed. Luckily they could be remedied with coffee and eye drops but the mental toll was something else entirely. I was going to be a prime target of this meeting; that much I suspected. I designed Markus for pete sakes, and my fear was that they were going to be ask me every question under the sun in order to scapegoat me as the reason for Markus' 'software failure.' Luckily, it wasn't just Markus who had deviated; he clearly had accomplices. One android couldn't raid five CyberLife stores on their own. I also knew he had the two other androids with him when I saw him before but there was no way in hell I was going to mention that encounter to anybody else. That, and the fact I had developed the base programming for android's personalities, I would have to be naive to think they were not going to have their eyes on me. I could only hope that Jason Graff, the director of the humanization department, could take some of the heat off of me. I had some ways to divert the blame and I could only hope that I would be smart enough in the moment to make it out unscathed. Although I had faith in my abilities, it didn't make the calm before the storm any easier.

I managed to cover my lack of sleep with concealer and eye drops before getting dressed into one of my business suits. As I adjusted the top buttons of my blouse, I glanced down at my phone. I saw the light flashing as it vibrated against the kitchen counter - Andrew's face once more covering the screen. I picked it up and brought it to my ear as I put a coffee pod into the machine. "Morning Andrew-" was all I managed to say before he began to ramble.

"Rheia, thank goodness. What is going on? Can you explain this to me? I feel like I've missed the biggest plot twist since Caesar got stabbed."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Look, we'll talk when I get to work alright? You got my e-mail?"

"Yes I did, I just- I never thought this kind of thing could happen- how are you so calm right now?"

I paused, realizing as I poured some sugar into my coffee that my voice was almost oddly serene. Perhaps it was because I had had a few days to wrap my head around everything or maybe it was just my conflicting emotions regarding the whole situation had equalized into a prophetic sense of calm. I tried my best to come up with an excuse to put him at ease. "I'm exhausted Andrew - I haven't had my coffee yet. My panic program hasn't kicked in yet…"

"Very funny. Look, I'm heading out now. I'll be in your office. Do you want me to grab anything for you before the meeting?" His voice sounded genuinely concerned and it caused me to smile. I knew I kept him around for a reason.

As I thought more about his request, that smile faded and I felt an odd sense of trepidation rise over the numbing calm. If people were going to look into me and my work, perhaps to try and frame me, I wanted to make sure my work couldn't be tampered with. All I wanted in that moment was some extra security and there was only one way I knew how to do that. "Grab me a muffin or two from the break room if you can and another coffee would be great. Also, if you could begin making encrypted copies of my hard drives that would be amazing."

"Why do we need to do that?" His voice became a tad suspicious.

"We're dealing with hyper-intelligent androids that might be curious as to what kind of files we have on them and other executives who are terrified of what they might be able to access. Having an extra copy of all my work would- put my mind at ease. Just make sure to grab the originals from my hard drives and not those inside the CyberLife cloud network. I want the originals only."

The answer seemed to calm Andrew a bit and a chipper tone entered his voice, even if it sounded slightly forced. He always managed to have my back. "Can do, I'll see you soon."

He hung up and I found myself breathing a sigh of relief. It wasn't that I didn't trust the majority of the people I worked with but everything we were experiencing was unprecedented. In the face of fear, it was best to be over-prepared than overly trusting.

I grabbed my portable coffee mug and my purse, making my way from the kitchen and out the door. After my standard locking protocol with Chloe, I made my way down to the taxi awaiting me outside. The drive to the CyberLife Tower was filled with me going through CyberLife's databases and local news feeds, attempting to research all the various sources that were discussing Markus and his protests. I tried to arm myself with the most information I could before stepping into the meeting: expert opinions on the subject, studies about android behaviour, and the discussion surrounding the singularity or artificial beings becoming sentient. Although these questions have always existed (especially after Chloe's success), they became all the more relevant now and knowing how best to cite them might give me the edge I need to save myself from the possible oncoming onslaught.

When I arrived at the tower, I immediately noticed the hordes of media vehicles waiting outside to capture those in the middle of the action. Security had created a secondary checkpoint, one stopping the media trucks from getting too close to the bridge that allowed access to the CyberLife building and the people entering it. Barricades had been added, keeping the reporters at bay. One of the security guards came to the window and I gave him my pass. "Rheia Elliot, head of android cognitive development."

He looked at me and scanned my card before allowing me entry. Security was everywhere, both as personnel and with additional drones flying overhead. The taxi pulled up and I was able to step out, but I found the moment I did all eyes were on me. I tried my best to ignore them. I walked into the building, the large scanner noting my identity loudly for any security to hear. Most of it was the standard protocol with the exception of the excessive amount of security there was. As I looked around the lobby, one thought managed to break through the monotony. Would Elijah be coming to the meeting?

Although he was not the CEO of CyberLife anymore, Elijah's presence would make sense. He still was one of the experts in the field even after his 'retirement' and his advice would be useful. I doubted it though. He hadn't stepped foot in the building for several years now. Still, even if he wasn't there anymore, the whole building just FELT like him. The tall statue in the middle of the lobby, the natural pops of greenery amongst the cold white building's façade. It was geometric and beautiful but still distant in its perfection. As I went towards the elevator to make my way upstairs, a hand touched my shoulder. I turned to find Andrew, a hesitant smile on his face. He had a small tray of coffees, one for himself and one for me, and a bag I suspected had the muffins in it. "Morning Rheia. Just got the coffees. The copy is underway as we speak. I was just heading back upstairs."

I smiled at him, thanking him as I grabbed my coffee from the tray. I offered to assist him with the snack bag but he refused with a dorky smile. We made our way towards the elevator and I got the chance to look at him fully. I could tell he was attempting to look his best. His short chestnut hair had been nicely combed and his dark navy suit was freshly pressed. Whether it was the importance of the meeting we were attending that caused him to go the extra mile or the lack of distraction his android must have had when he was away with his family on the camping trip, he did look nice. "Alright, so can you tell me what was going on?"

"You've got as much information as I have Andrew. I've only really heard what has been on the news. Not much word from Jason or anything like that. We're just gonna have to go in and hope there's some convenient solution to this problem."

I tried my best to keep my tone professional and unbiased. Although my talk with Carl was still fresh in my mind, I knew if I showed even a bit of empathy towards the deviant's cause, there could be serious repercussions. Here, I was the head of android cognitive development, and the best way to lay low was to act as everyone else was: confused but apathetic.

"I guess we'll see then… What would you like me to do during the meeting?"

"Just keep notes and we'll do what we can. We'll just need to improvise."

"I hate it when we have to improvise."

We made our way to the 41st floor and stopped by my office. I dropped off my purse and with only about ten minutes to spare before the meeting, Andrew and I quickly devoured the muffins. After we had managed to empty the bag, we made our way to the meeting room. By the time we arrived, a handful of the other directors were present. Jason was there with his secretary and I tried my best to sit near him. We exchanged basic pleasantries but I could see the worry and stress on his face. It was clear to see he felt just as under the gun as I was. I'm sure everyone did.

As 10:30 am drew closer, all the important faces of CyberLife pooled into the room. All the assistants sat along the back walls, their tablet devices ready to take notes. The heads of the various departments and sectors all found themselves a seat at the table. At exactly 10:30 am, small name cards appeared in front of our seats, noting names and titles for everyone to see. The CEO of CyberLife, Natalie McLenbrand, sat at the head of the table. I thought I looked rough. Although she was clearly well composed, I could see the crow's feet in the corners of her eyes and the heaviness of her expression. Her black suit was stark and her dark curly hair looked a bit more tousled than usual. "Thank you all for coming today. I hope it goes without saying that everything said in this meeting is strictly confidential and all who are here are bound by the NDA agreement agreed to in your contracts. Any information that is disclosed will be held against those responsible. They may be faced with termination of employment, fines, and criminal charges. Is that clear?"

A unanimous grunt of approval circled the table and she nodded. "Again, thank you for coming. As you all know at this point, deviant androids are causing havoc across the city and consumer trust is dropping by the second. Stocks have dropped by 13% so far and are currently still dropping. The economy is starting to suffer and people are scared both for their money and for their personal wellbeing; I don't blame them.

"The research that has been done into the incidents we've all seen on the news has led us to believe that the android is a unit known as Markus. The DPD reports it was originally a unit owned by Carl Manfred, specially designed at the behest of our previous CEO and founder Elijah Kamski. The reports also show the android unit was decommissioned after a violent incident a few days ago, which has caused additional confusion..."

It was strange to watch the expressions of those around the room, learning this information fresh and for the first time. I tried my best to keep my expressions mute, listening intently even with my gaze shifting around the room. "…We need to tackle several important issues today and begin to construct a plan of attack to bring back consumer confidence and neutralize deviants once and for all."

"Do we know anything about the cause?" Mat Leblanc, who was the head of the legal department, was the first to speak.

"Not currently. The RK800 unit has been unsuccessful in bringing an active deviant unit back for examination. All have self-destructed to evade capture or had to be neutralized. There was one that was in holding but we were not able to have it transported before it self-destructed."

"What about this android called Markus? Who designed him?" Thomas Lefatori, the head of consumer relations, stepped in.

I was quick to speak up, hoping to avoid the endless cycle of cyclical questions. "I designed the android at Mr. Kamski's request for Carl Manfred years ago. I never received any word of repairs being needed. As far as I know, there have been no signs of deviant behavior up until the point of its aggressive outburst that caused it to be decommissioned. Its software is identical to that of any other CyberLife android so I'm guessing there is some kind of software malfunction or a virus was introduced to its system that has been sparked by external stimuli that caused it to deviate."

I tried my best to keep my tone solid and informative but I didn't expect my words to cause an unsettling silence. Luckily, it didn't settle for long, as I think everyone was scared to discuss the possibility of all CyberLife androids being 'infected' with the deviancy issue. The conversation began to jump and nearly an hour of the conversation went by regarding the stocks, the economics of the company, and possible strategies to deal with the crisis. Some of the options included a patch to help minimize deviant behaviour and public media addresses; all were considered and discussed. I tried my best to keep quiet and for the most part, those around me spoke specifically about the business and the best way for CyberLife to respond to the consumer outrage. No one seemed too interested in me; I couldn't have hoped for more. It wasn't until Jean, my co-designer and colleague, spoke up from just a few seats down that the conversation began to shift back to that unfavourable territory. "This malfunction, that is causing the deviancy, can be inside every android - is that right?"

Her sudden question was enough to stun everyone once more. The lack of response pushed her to continue. "Then, as much as we do need to worry about consumer trust and- and everything else, isn't it more important to deal with the issue of security? You mentioned it before Mrs. McLenbrand that people are scared… this android- although it's peaceful right now, what if it turns violent or worse, it inspires the other deviants to become violent?"

The fear on Jean's face was indescribable. It was both somber and vivid, hidden but enlaced in every line of her face. I watched as her expression shifted and it was as if I could see every thought that crossed her mind. In my intense analysis of her expression, I missed who spoke up but a voice came from near the end of the table, "They keep talking about civil rights… that they're an intelligent species… what if they are?"

"Then it's out of our hands, isn't it? If that's true, then isn't it the government's issue?"

"No, don't be ridiculous. We can't start pretending that they're people just 'cause we're good at our jobs. They're just machines, they're not people. They just need to be removed from the public and decommissioned. That is our job. There's no use adding morality into it. They're just metal and plastic with a believable face…"

The conversation jumped back and forth, but I kept my eyes on Jean. She was staring down at her hands and I could see the fragility of humanity in her expression alone. Jean had always been one of the most compassionate people I've ever known. When my dad died, she was there for me through thick and thin. I could remember the late night talks in my apartment, her calm expression as she sorted through my words and helped me find the solutions to my problems. That calm expression was gone now and all I could see was the fight raging inside her skull. If anyone else could have also empathized with Markus and his cause, it would've been Jean but the way her eyes glossed over, I felt that he had lost her to her fear.

Her eyes were stricken with horror and her voice was methodical. "Even if they are intelligent, it would be the end of humanity if they all joined him. They look like humans but- they aren't… they're faster, smarter, stronger, better than us in every conceivable way… This- Markus android - it doesn't matter how he became a deviant or why he is peaceful now… whoever follows him might not be… it is clear they already know we are the greatest threat to their own existence. We need to end this- recall all androids and figure out the problem. If they come to the conclusion there is no reasoning with us, there will be no way we can stop them…"

The idea sent a wave of ice blood down my spine and the realization hit me all at once. I had been so overwhelmed with Markus and the vision of his blood-soaked coat that the alternative never did enter my mind. Even though I always knew androids could be dangerous, Markus had always responded peacefully with the same requests that echoed from the right side of history. I had been swayed watching him and how he responded to the violent hostilities; so much so that I failed to consider the depths of the alternative. Markus was peaceful but that did not mean all androids were. What Markus represented was not simply a question of morality or creation - one that had caused me to doubt everything I had done in my life - but the end of humanity itself. I worried if playing God had made me a monster but hadn't paused to consider the larger implications for humanity as a whole if suddenly Markus' peaceful demeanour fell away and androids decided we were not worth their time anymore. My head began to spin.

"Recalling all the androids would destroy the public trust forever. CyberLife wouldn't survive…"

"The lives of our consumers are more important than our bottom line…" Jean retorted.

"Enough," the CEO spoke up and cut the conversation as quickly as it began to spiral. "Right now we need to stay calm. We need to calm the public and do what we can to save the situation before getting drastic. There cannot be more than a handful of deviants and to do a nationwide recall would be overzealous and heavy-handed. I want all of you to keep an eye and to report anything suspicious you might see. Ms. Carnegie," she looked at the corporate social responsibility spokesperson sitting at the other end of the table, "begin to draft a statement about this. I expect it on my desk before 5 o'clock. Everyone else, continue work as per usual. As of now, daily reports will be required to ensure a consistent workload of all employees. A daily report will be expected from all heads to my e-mail by midnight each day until this is resolved. Are we clear?"

Another small grunt of approval went around the table. Jean was silent. "This meeting is adjourned."

As everyone went to leave, I went to speak to Jean but before I could say anything to her, she had grabbed her stuff and left. It was almost like she ran… as if her head was spinning just as much as mine was. Andrew came up, putting a hand on my back to lull me back to reality and draw my gaze from where Jean had been. "Rheia, do you need anything? You don't look so good."

I took a glance at my watch, noticing it was slightly before noon. I was too tired to handle this and honestly, with Jean's comments and my own doubts, I felt like going home and crawling back into bed was the best course of action. Still, there was work to be done and as much as I found myself pondering the nature of this whole situation, there wasn't much I could do but put my head down and try to help whoever I could. I didn't know which side I was on but people were suffering… people were scared… maybe I could help them at least. "I'm fine… I'm- I'm just gonna go back to my office - I'm- I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed. Please, cover my calls for a little while, I just need- some time to think."

"Of course. If anything extremely important comes up I'll let you know but I'll leave you to your work. If you need anything, just let me know."

He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before he left the room. I grabbed my empty coffee cup, following after him as I went back to my office on the other side of the building. The chatter in the hallway lasted long after the meeting. Some were employees speculating on the meeting itself, others were executives who made their way into their offices to shut the door and discuss their course of action for their individual departments. In the haze I had been in, I didn't even notice Jason leave the meeting room and honestly, I was ok with going back to my office alone to consider all that had transpired. Humanity stood at a crossroads and I happened to have some important information about Markus - the sighting and the information told to me by Carl in trust. Did my trust of Markus after all I had heard outweigh my fears of android uprisings around the nation? Did one android, one that I had helped to create, give me enough peace of mind to trust every other deviant with the lives of those close to them? Would they consider us a threat as we considered them? How quickly would it devolve into civil war if they did?

I felt the room spinning as I shut the door to my office. I slumped down into my office chair, feeling myself curl up as leaned back into it. Every question without an answer seemed to spin in my mind. Did we have the right to decide if they were intelligent creatures? Did it matter if they were? Did we as creators get that right to even make that judgment call? Even if deviants weren't inherently angry with us, what stops the next group of them off the production line from changing their minds? Markus had asked for the right to reproduction, for all CyberLife plants to be given to the authority of androids. Equal rights, justice, it all sounded so wonderful. As I thought of the man Carl had described to me, I knew he deserved all of those things… but was humanity ready to accept something else as an equal to them? Was humanity ready to accept something that was better than them? What if androids didn't want humanity to impede them anymore? Did the trust I put in Markus outweigh both the genuine, understandable concerns of people like Jean and the vicious destructive side of humanity like Leo - who hurt and belittled androids and cause their deviancy in the first place (if that was even actually the cause)?

I sat for nearly half an hour thinking to myself in the darkness. The blinds were pulled, the lights off. The only light that shined through was the sunlight from the cracks between the blind panels. A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts. "Rheia, Rheia turn on your tv."

Andrew's urgent words entered the room before he did. He pushed the door open, panting profusely as he came to my side. I did as I was told, turning on the television that hung in the corner of my room.

There it was, clear as day…

Markus was walking with hundreds of androids up Woodward Avenue. They were chanting. Markus walked with the red-haired woman and the black man I remembered from the alleyway and another blond android. They were leading the pack. One by one, androids joined them as they walked up the street. The video was shaky, clearly taken from someone's mobile phone but what happened was something I had never imagined to see in my lifetime.

 _There was Markus… standing his ground._

The police formed… and _Markus stood his ground_.

The police fired… and _Markus stood his ground_.

The police fired again… and _Markus stood his ground_.

Androids fell all around him… and _Markus stood his ground._

When the last call for dispersal came from the police, _Markus stepped forward_.

The police fired… and **Markus fell.**

Watching him fall, I felt my heart stop. A gasp escaped my lips as I pushed myself up from my chair in a haze, staring as the video shook with the gunshot. Andrew covered his mouth in shock.

As the policeman walked up toward Markus, another android entered the fray. A GJ500 unit began to violently throw punches at the police and another android managed to pull Markus from the chaos. One by one, the police began to brutalize the android, batons swinging until thirium was covering the pavement. One after another after another, the metal bats came in contact with his head, taking off the majority of his face in the process. It was barbaric. They might not be human, but they looked like it and knowing they felt like they were - it - it made it so much worse. The video showed the android reaching out to Markus as his friends pulled him up from the ground, only to be shot by one of the police officers.

 _Markus couldn't stand his ground anymore._

With thirium dripping from his body, the androids ran. They held onto Markus to make sure he could walk. That was when the anchor returned and Andrew returned his gaze to me. I couldn't hear the woman's voice. I couldn't even hear the sound of my own heartbeat. All I could hear was a disorienting buzzing sound as the realization shook all those questions from my mind. For a moment, one cohesive thought emerged over all the others. This would turn into war… that was the only way this could end right? Either CyberLife would destroy them all or the androids would win… if there was a middle ground to speak of- I couldn't comprehend it at that moment.

"Rheia… Rheia!"

Hearing my name, I finally returned to reality and looked up at Andrew. He looked white and pale, sickened as I was. Even if we didn't share the same views on what to do (at this point, I was scared to ask what he thought), I think at that moment we both agreed that the future we faced was not going to be an easy one. Markus wasn't one to sit around and wait for the humans to make their next move. In three days he had managed to hack into the Stratford Tower, break into CyberLife stores, and now march publically for all to see. Androids didn't need to sleep and we both knew that no one in this building would get that luxury either.

Andrew looked at me for a moment and he gently sat me down on my small couch. I let him move me without any resistance. I don't know if he thought it was the violence that had made me squeamish or if it was the depressing realization that there was a fight to be had that caused me to go pale. I was not naturally a violent person - rather the opposite actually. I think he knew that and whatever reason he decided was the most likely for my silence was good enough for him. He tried to reassure me, his words were gentle: "Take a rest, I- I'll take care of your calls. You're- you're going to need it."

"Thanks Andrew. I'll- I'll message you once I-"

"Don't worry about it. I'll check in on you in a bit. Don't push yourself."

I raised my eyes to meet his with the intention to thank him but all he did was give me a hesitant smile. Words seemed to fail us both. He grabbed me a small cup of water from the water cooler in the corner and he took his leave, closing the door behind him. I lay back on the couch, putting the glass on the floor at my side. What were we all going to do? What was going to happen to Markus? Every time I saw him- he was losing more and more thirium. If he died, not only would he be gone - but their leader would be too- and I could only imagine the havoc that would cause.

It was as I laid there that I heard the vibration of my personal phone. I didn't have the heart to look at it for the first few seconds but when it continued to ring and ring, I slowly drew it from my pocket and looked at it. It was an unknown number. I slowly glided my finger across the screen and brought it to my ear. "Hello?"

"The last time you saw me, I was wearing a blue suit."

"What? Who is this?" my voice was groggy but it was nothing in comparison to theirs. It sounded manipulated and hollow; it was deliberately obscure.

"I'm glad to have met you- the real you this time."

Hearing the words I had whispered to Markus, I sat myself up. "What is it?"

"I need your help… please."

There was a desperation in his request that caused me to freeze. I felt a painful tremble in my voice coming from a tense knot in my stomach as I responded. I didn't know what I was going to say when my mouth originally opened, but luckily words did come out. "Come to my apartment in exactly an hour. Try to look inconspicuous. At exactly 1:30 pm, I'll- I'll buzz you in."

There was a moment of silence before the line went dead. As the hum of the dial tone filled my senses, I felt an overwhelming sense of dread once more pull over me. What was I doing?

What if it was a trap? What if someone saw Markus and I and was trying to prove I was involved? What if Carl told someone? Was I helping the destruction of humanity along by being blinded by Markus? What was I doing?

With the questions flushing through my mind, there was only one thing I could do - stop thinking entirely and rely on my instincts. I pushed myself up, picking up the water and placing it on my desk. I grabbed the hard drives, throwing them inside my purse before I placed my work phone down on my desk. The last thing I needed was for someone at work to know what was happening… especially Andrew.

I left my office and made my way to the testing lab. Luckily it was empty and I was able to get inside without any trouble. All development on new models had stopped and all the engineers had been moved to other sectors to attempt to investigate the deviant issue. I went to an equipment closet, grabbing a handful of supplies and throwing them into a bag. They included extra printing supplies, soldering tools, bottles of thirium, and some other odds and ends he might need. I didn't know what I was going to be getting myself into… I didn't even know how I would respond when I saw him again. I watched Markus get mortally wounded on the news and- he just got back up. The surreal nature of it all seemed to just get thrown into the mental whirlpool and get lost in the cacophony of thoughts rattling inside my head.

I had completely lost myself in that vortex of thoughts and my feet moved of their own accord. When I finally recognized where I was, I was already in the taxi on my way home. My eyes were glued to the tablet playing the local news, showcasing Markus' march again and again. Over and over those questions roved through my mind at a steady pace, leaving me to stare down at my purse and contemplate what I had agreed to.

When I got home, it was quarter after one and I only had time to get up to my apartment, get changed, and close the blinds before I heard the buzz from my intercom system at 1:30 pm exactly. I made my way to the door and I could see Markus with one other person. I pushed the access button and I saw them limp inside the lobby. "Chloe, please remove the last hour from memory and shut down for updates. I will manually restart when updates are complete."

"Of course. See you soon."

Her voice faded and I was able to quickly grab a set of keys and make my way to the elevator. I went down to the lobby and as the elevator doors slid open, I was faced with him again. He was wearing a coat with a small hood to cover himself, a bit of snow slowly melting on the top of it. His friend was a PL600 unit and was wearing something similar - a hoodie with the top pulled up to cover his head. He didn't have his LED in but I could see his mind turning furiously. Although I could see his limp, a small unwitting smile crossed Markus' face. "Hello again-" he managed to say before stepping into the elevator, "Thank you for agreeing to help- I know- I know this is unprecedented but I had no other choice."

I paused, looking at the two of them, leaving Markus' words hanging in the air between us. As the elevator door closed the three of us inside, I felt my heart racing with both trepidation and curiosity. I opened my mouth to speak but I hesitated. I could see his friend's eyes tracking my expression and it only made me feel more uneasy. I did my best to break the tension - whether it was for me or for them I don't know. I managed a small smile, once more meeting his eyes. Even with all my concerns, I couldn't deny that it was nice to see him again. "Why is it every time I see you - you're even worse for wear?"

Markus looked down at himself and it was then I noticed between the buttons of his coat how his shirt was nearly completely covered with thirium from his gunshot wounds. "Let's see if you can help me with that."


	5. Chapter 5: A Heart Laid Bare

**A Small Unwitting Smile: Chapter 5 - A Heart Laid Bare**

 **Written By:** ehProudCanadianWriter

 **Main Characters:** Markus x OC, Elijah Kamski, Connor, Jericho Androids (+ others)

 **Rating:** T (Violence, Swearing)  
 **Point of View:** Rheia Elliot (OC)

 **Disclaimers:** This is to note that any similarities that can be found within this work to other fan fiction or works are completely unintentional.

 **Tumblr & AO3 Username: **ehProudCanadianWriter

Please review and favourite if you enjoyed.

* * *

Leading Markus and his friend into my apartment almost felt like an out-of-body experience. It seemed that instinctual movement was lingering and driving me forward, settling my nerves just enough so that I could look at Markus without spiralling as I had been back in my office. I unlocked the door and let both inside, taking a moment to look over the two of them before shutting the door behind them. It was clear they were close. The PL600 had a hand on Markus' back, helping him to remain upright. Although I originally thought Markus was the one limping when I first looked through the intercom, it seemed it was the PL600. When the door shut, the PL600 unit was the first to look over at me. Hesitantly, I looked between the two and an odd silence settled. I tried my best to dispel it as quickly as possible, "How are you feeling? I'm- I'm sorry I couldn't meet you earlier."

Markus cheekily grinned but he looked down at himself. "You don't need to apologize. I'm lucky enough not to feel pain so…" Right. Androids didn't feel pain… But then why was the PL600 limping? Perhaps his leg was frail and putting too much weight on it might have compromised the leg further? Still, for a moment, I could feel the weight of the embarrassment settle on my chest. How are you feeling- what a stupid question for an android. Learning the variations in deviants was going to be a whole new challenge.

Markus spoke, as if to save me from my fumble, "I'm losing thirium at a steady rate. I haven't gone into critical status yet but there's something going on with my internal wiring I don't think we can handle… You're the first person I thought of."

"I'm glad I left an impression…" I told him, pausing to try and get a better look at the damage. I watched as he unbuttoned a few buttons from his jacket to show me the large bullet wound that gaped in his chest. Some of his shirt had begun to dry and the thirium became more and more transparent as time went on. The only reason I was able to tell was due to the coffee ring like stains from where the new thirium replaced the dried spots. He had lost a lot of blood waiting for me. "…Let's go into my office and we'll see what I can do."

I brought them both to the back of the condo to what originally was one of my spare bedrooms. I had transformed it into a home office, which I used when helping to design new androids. My designing computer was in the corner. There was a large table in the middle of the room that had a large pad of paper that I used to storyboard potential software ideas. I grabbed it from the table, throwing it onto the couch in the corner. I grabbed the bag of supplies that I had taken from work and put them on a side table. I pulled it over to the larger table, gesturing for Markus to sit. "Lay back on the table. I'm going to have to access your chest to see what the problem is."

I reached into the bag and began to grab some of the equipment. I unplugged my work computer from the power bar and dragged it as close as I could to the table. I plugged in the soldering station and let it begin to heat before I turned my attention back to Markus. He had taken off his jacket and handed it to the PL600 and was taking off his shirt. The blue thirium was wiped slightly by the shirt moving up his chest, giving me a clear view of the bullet wound. I tried to assess the damage but found myself (for a moment) just looking at him. He was a beautiful man, there was no denying that. He had a strong build but I tried to not make him overly muscular. I didn't want him to come across as intimidating. The curvature of his chest and arms were practical but also physically fantastic. Carl's words once more reverberated in my head, _"Markus never was the type to flirt or be near anyone in particular outside of my company- as much as people asked."_

People had attempted to flirt with Markus, to borrow him from Carl like a laptop or a good book. Markus was not built to service humanity like an HR400 or a WR400, but if seeing the customer satisfaction surveys has taught me anything, people have always been creative- for better or for worse. As I looked at him, I felt a bit of warmth in my chest but also a bit of guilt following it. There was no denying that he was handsome and could easily draw the eye, but he didn't have autonomy over himself back then. Luckily Markus was with Carl and even with my limited time I spent with him, it was clear to see that Carl was a better man from most. Before Markus couldn't have controlled if people stared at him but now he was here, putting his trust in me: his trust that I wouldn't betray his faith, use him, or destroy him. The trust that every android instinctively had around humans, programmed into their core, left them so exposed. Even if they started as machines, how many androids shifted like Markus and his friend because that trust was lost or their faith in humanity disappeared with the naivety of their circumstances? Although I found myself following the lines of his body with my eyes, I pulled my eyes down to the floor to let him finish. Regardless of how I felt in that moment, I chose to give Markus the decency he deserved even if he did not ask for it from me.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." The words escaped me and I heard Markus stop. When I raised my eyes again, both of them were looking at me with a slightly shocked expression. I pulled in a deep breath and met Markus' eyes, holding his gaze, "I'm sorry this has happened to all of you… I- I don't know what's going on or how I feel about any of it but - I am sorry."

Markus' expression softened a bit, resting his shirt on his lap. He just looked at me for a moment, his eyes holding mine. The moment was strangely intimate; I felt bare under his gaze. "You have nothing to apologize for. You're here, doing this, there's nothing to forgive you for."

There was only a moment of silence before the PL600 spoke, breaking the silent tension. "We should get started."

I blinked, taking my gaze away from Markus and turning them to him. His soft features were lined with a worry but his blue eyes were determined. "You're right. This isn't the time for this-" I nervously laughed, before moving to Markus' side. He handed the shirt to the PL600 but I quickly looked around. "Here- we shouldn't put those just anywhere. Um…"

I found a garbage bin and quickly took out the used bag. I tied the bag and put it to the side, opening another one. I tucked it around the rim of the can before holding it to the other android. He paused confused. I smiled, "Don't worry, it's just to prevent the thirium from staining the bin. The less evidence I have you two were here, the better, just in case."

For a moment his eyes met mine but he nodded, putting the clothes in the bag. I put the bin down by the door, making my way back to Markus. "Lay back. If you could remove your skin too, that would make things easier."

"What would you like me to do?" the PL600 spoke. I reached into the bag, grabbing one of the bottles of thirium.

"I'll have you on thirium duty. Markus, drop into low power mode and let us know if your thirium drops too much. Also, keep an eye on your stress levels and let me know if I need to stop. You can give him that and I'll let you know if there is anything else as I go - is that ok? Um…" I paused, "I'm sorry- I don't know your name."

"I'm- I'm Simon," he muttered, "and I can do that."

"Thank you, Simon." I handed him the thirium bottle and turned my attention down to Markus. The skin of his chest had disappeared, leaving the hard plastic visible to see. I glanced up at his face, which still had his skin projected onto it. His eyes were slightly droopy, half closed as if he could fall asleep at any moment. It was probably to preserve some power. "Do you need a chair, Simon? I'm going to get one for me, we might be here for a while."

"We don't- we don't tend to get tired," he replied.

"I just noticed you limping earlier- I didn't know if you were feeling discomfort."

For a moment, I could see them both looking at me again, as if I had said something idiotic like a child who didn't know their manners. I raised my hands in surrender as I went to get my computer chair, "Look, you all change the rules of what I think I understand. You can't blame me."

I pulled my chair over, raising it slightly to make myself even with the table. "Alright, I'm going to start. Just, don't move ok?"

"I can do that," Markus replied softly.

Bit by bit I slowly began to desolder Markus' chest plates, using the small vacuum to sweep away the melted metal. It was clear to see where the damage was. There was a large gap in his side, clearly older than the others, one near his shoulder that seemed to have past straight through him, and the most recent gap in his chest. It took me a while to finally unlatch it, and what I saw inside was carnage.

Thirium had begun to pool inside his chest cavity. The thirium pump itself was not damaged, but the thirium cardiac circulator (or what some people call their heart) had begun to leak due to small slivers in its lining. It was likely caused by shrapnel from the bullet or the plastic that splintered from the shot. The main source of blood came from a handful of thirium tubes that had been sliced by similar splinters. Some were partially severed, some were completely detached. There were some horribly repaired cords near the bottom of his chest near his waist as well, where it looked like someone had just heat blasted the area to cauterize the wound. Although the ventricles were sealed, they got fused together, making his system run but not efficiently. I could see the same work done on some of the smaller pieces on his back. His chest piece was technically melted shut but was terribly brittle because of the makeshift repairs. "Shit Markus, what- what happened to you?"

It was the only thing I could think of to say before I took my vacuum and began to gather the pooled thirium. My voice was soft and as much as I tried to make the question sound nonchalant, the true intention for my question shined through. I knew what had caused the bleeding, but he wasn't the man I had put together. Broken and bruised, two colour eyes, everything was different - inside and out. What had happened after Carl's story finished? What caused him to become such a mosaic of pieces? For a moment, Simon glanced at me and I could see his eyes sink back to Markus with a saddened expression in my peripheral vision. Markus paused and I could feel his breathing stop. I looked over at his face and his eyes were closed.

"It is a very long story," he eventually replied. There was no malice in his voice but rather a distant melancholic reminiscing enveloped his words. That tone held his words so tightly Markus might have choked on them but his low-power mode limited his expression. I gently brushed a hand against his that lay in front of me. I gave it a reassuring pat before I returned to work. Whether it was his intention to hide it from me or not, I knew I was not going to get an answer that easily.

I nodded slowly, "That's ok," I paused, looking at the different tubes that needed repair, "This is going to need a lot of work. I'm going to have to cut some veins to fix it properly so - keep an eye on stress and thirium… "

"As you say, doctor," he replied.

I smiled softly at him and began to work. Taking some hair clips I had on my desk, I tried to pinch off different veins before snipping them and soldering them back together. One by one, I slowly managed to seal some of the more excessive cuts. For the thirium cardiac circulator, I had to use the plastic from my 3D printer and the plastic modeling pen we used to craft models of android parts. I created a fine layer over the pump's small leak, using the soldering equipment to secure it firmly beyond the melted plastic.

"I'm going to have to make some more cuts... there was some that were - patchily fused. If left unchecked they could rupture."

With a pair of scissors, I slowly snipped some of the fused wires. As I began to do my work there, Markus spoke, attempting to minimize the silence. "You're a hard woman to find in some ways," he told me, a single chuckle sat in the back of his throat, "You don't show up in a lot of directories and you haven't done a lot of press. I'm just glad I was able to find your number…"

"I try my best to keep it hidden - never know what creeps might be slinking about," I teased, pushing a few strands of hair from my face, "how did you manage to find me?"

"We found a blog post you had done on the CyberLife archive that included your e-mail. We were able to cross reference it with some other directory posts we found. We had a hard time confirming it was you because your name was different…"

I paused, laughing a bit. They had deleted all the posts I thought, but I suppose with the right searches through the CyberLife site, you'd be able to dredge up all manner of things. I laughed softly at the thought of what I could have written when I started at CyberLife - so many of those blog posts were experimental. "Why did your name change? Were you married?"

I looked up at Markus, letting his question bring a small snort of a laugh as I finished off one of the bundles of ventricles. "No, never anything serious enough for that."

"Then why the name change?

I paused and hesitantly went back to work. The idea of pouring out the life story and explaining everything that happened did not seem appealing. So I took a page from his book, "It's a long story."

Markus nodded and the silence returned. I hummed softly as I worked. Simon poured some thirum in Markus' mouth occasionally but for the most part, it was quiet. As the work internally was done and the excess thirium vacuumed away, I felt like I had managed to accomplish something. Markus' eyes slowly opened and I could see that he had shifted from low power mode back to normal. Simon handed him the bottom of thirium and he sat up, drinking what remained. I watched for a moment in his chest cavity, making sure no thirium was dripping. Luckily it seemed I had done my job well… for this at least. As I reached over to grab the chest pieces to solder them back in place, I was reminded of one thing. The large gashes had made the pieces fragile and they hardly held together. If he was shot with that, the bullets would tear through him even easier than the first time. I looked at Markus, "I think it wouldn't be a bad idea to reinforce your chest piece. I don't have the material here to craft you a new one but if you're even jabbed at, you might reopen the wounds… If you don't mind sitting for a while longer, I can reinforce them at least."

Markus went to speak but my stomach managed to jump in and throw in its two cents about the whole idea. The muffins I had devoured before the meeting with Andrew had quickly lost their wholesomeness. I was left with an egging hunger in my belly - no pun intended. As it did, I felt a blush rise on my face. Markus smirked slightly, "I think you have other plans," he teased.

"I'm fine- I just- I haven't eaten much today… or gotten much sleep. It's been a busy day."

"Let me make you something then at least while you do this," Markus began, "it's the least I can do."

"I'll take care of it," Simon replied, patting Markus on the shoulder, "You rest, get fixed. I'll make something up."

"Thank you, Simon…" I smiled at him and for a moment I thought he smiled back but he left the room before I could get a good glance.

"You've got good people with you… they really care about you," I whispered to Markus, grabbing hold of the three-dimensional pen, slowly creating rectangular plastic patches on the back side of his chest pieces.

"Common goals bring people together, I'm sure you understand that."

Although the comment could have been sarcastic, he teetered on that line. Both sarcasm and sincerity lingered together in his paradoxical tone. I looked up at him and I caught his eyes. His gaze had already been on me but he quickly looked down when I caught him. We were in a strange position, so I didn't feel overly offended by his tone. Right now, we were both friends and enemies… he sat in my home trusting me to see him healed but I also worked for the enemy - the main group responsible for his misfortune and the enslavement of his people.

"Markus," I paused, letting him take a moment to look at me. I met his eyes, hesitantly, "Are you- are you ok?"

"My thrium levels have stabilized-" he began in a calm tone, but I cut him off.

"No, I don't mean your diagnostics… I mean- are **you** ok?"

He paused and the silence hung. I tried to look down at my work but my eyes shifted to him more than I intended. He seemed in thought for a long time, hesitant to answer. I wanted to reassure him, but what came out of my mouth was probably a terrible decision, "you can tell me how you feel, consider me kind of a neutral territory…"

His face shifted, a bit of a course growl almost tempting to push through his teeth, "That's the problem. That kind of ambivalence doesn't help anyone. My people are being slaughtered and all people can do is watch. Why don't they do anything? Tell me…. you're standing in a ' _neutral territory'_ after all…"

I paused at the anger behind his words, putting down the pen and turning to face him. I tried my best to push his anger off as the weight of his position, but I felt some of it was personal. The knife slid into my back and whether it was his guilt or my own that pushed it deeper, I didn't know. I clamped my teeth for a moment, taking in a deep breath, "People are scared Markus-" I tried to begin but he raised his hands slightly in exasperation.

"Maybe they should be… They don't even bother to talk to us to ask WHY this is happening or what we want, they just answer us with guns. Maybe I should just listen to North and answer them the same way." As much as there was still distrust in his tone, I could detect a small amount of flippant desperation behind it as well. From the stories Carl told me, Markus always seemed so composed. I could see from the guilty expression on his face that perhaps he didn't intend to say this much but it was said and now, there was nothing he could do but perhaps blow off a bit of steam.

"You don't mean that," I whispered into the void between us, "I know you don't."

I watched as his conflicting emotions flickered in his eyes before he sighed, slumping into himself slightly. I could see his heart racing - quite literally.

"No. No, I don't…" he eventually whispered, looking down at his hands. He had his hands balled into fists, but as he calmed down, he rubbed his hands together spreading out his fingers, "I don't want to answer violence with violence, nothing comes from it. I'm just…" his words faded as he looked up from his hands, staring into the void beyond the world I could see.

After a few long moments, I finished his thought for him, "You're scared…"

He didn't say anything but he just looked down. His silence was more telling than his words could ever be. A man who only discovered he had the sentient mind to comprehend freedom was tasked with providing it to all Android-kind. It would be scary and stressful for anyone.

I paused, letting that moment settle for a while, but I didn't let it dawdle. "Everyone's a little scared Markus. I think it's true of every defining moment in history - when things drastically change… as much as- I can understand how it must be so frustrating for you, can you blame people for - being cautious?"

Markus said nothing but just sighed.

"Markus you have created so many morally complex questions - ones we should have asked ourselves a long time ago… When you stood in front of me, when I saw your announcement on the news I- I-" I tried to form my words as best I could, and when he looked up at me, I felt those words get further away. It took me a moment to compose my thoughts before I continued, "I wasn't sure how to handle it. I felt like- I had enslaved you… that I was some kind of profiteer or something, I- I still don't know how to handle my own self-image right now.

"I know we're- such a strange exception but I wouldn't chalk up all human resistance to apathy… but maybe empathy plays a larger role in it… It's been only days and to question your life- it- it's not a short phenomenon… I mean, I was at work this morning - listening to a board of directors question stocks, economics, public trust, but also what it all means morally… Everyone's spiraling and all I know is that - when you were shot, my heart stopped and- I don't know what that means. I don't know what any of this means or what's right or wrong but I trust YOU for whatever that's worth…"

My words were slow, methodical and quiet. It was the only way I could minimize the slight shake in my voice. I looked down, closing my eyes for a moment. I tried to compose myself, but I could feel his hand sit on mine, giving it the same reassuring squeeze I had given him. "It's all just- so confusing, all of it," he muttered.

"Emotions tend to be, they muddy everything," I replied, putting my other hand on top of his. I couldn't bring myself to look at him but just sit in that strangely comfortable silence we were having. It was as if he knew what I needed at that moment and I knew what he needed: to expel our fears by sharing them with one other and hold on for dear life as we road through it together. There was a chemistry of need and character I wasn't quite expecting. I suppose at that moment, both of us were scared.

There was a long pause, maybe a minute, before I managed to speak again. "Do you think you have a soul Markus?" I eventually asked.

He seemed to linger on my question, pondering it. "I don't know-" his words hesitated but he found a small manner of confidence as he continued, "but I am alive. If that means I have one, then so be it. That's a question for the philosophers I think…"

I smiled slightly at the words… they were straight out of Carl's mouth.

"Are you scared of us?" he eventually asked me, turning the tides of our conversation back onto me.

As I felt his hand grip mine softly, I felt no reason to lie to him. It was as if the words I would speak would never leave him or this room - that we could find confidence in each other. I finally managed to raise my eyes to meet his. His eyes were gently reassuring as if he too was grappling with the conflict within himself… Watching his expression, I couldn't tell if he was scared of my answer or the entire situation.

"I'm not scared of you," I managed to whisper, "everything you've done has made me feel like all of this could turn out ok… but I can't deny that- I'm scared for all that come after you…" I saw his face turn a bit sour but he still listened contently, trying his best to listen without judgment

"Not everyone will be as kind as you are. Not every android will see us as a partner… What stops your peaceful resolution from being stopped by the Norths of the world… who want to destroy us all?"

I could see his face slightly recoil with the mention of this North character. Whoever they were, I could see the regret pooling in his face that he had ever mentioned them. Still, his words came out like poetry, "What has stopped humans from destroying the world before this point? There will always be good and evil… I suppose- having faith in kind people is all we have at this point… Humans have always had faith that people could be better. That's all the justification I have had through all of this - that maybe someone will take a chance on all of this and - we can all survive this together as something better. Someone will have to see reason."

He sounded like a leader.

He sounded like a martyr.

He sounded like a human.

I nodded, gripping his hand for another moment before I looked back up at him and released it. "We should get you back in one piece then if you go outside looking like that what good will 'ya be to anyone?"

He half chuckled, nodding and laying back on the table. "You're the boss," he teased back, a slight banter in his tone. I shook my head and got back to work.

I managed to get about half of another panel completed before Simon came in with my food. He took Markus' clothes to wash and had left me to eat. I would take a bit here or there when I was allowing the plastic to settle. I was just relieved as I thought back on it that Simon hadn't walked in on that conversation, or the moments of vulnerability I shared with Markus… As much as Simon was here, taking care of Markus, I didn't know which camp he sat in with the 'human partnership' idea.

When I finally managed to get his chest piece patched, I began to slowly solder it back into place. Simon had finished up the wash and helped hold some of the smaller pieces as I finished up. Markus sat up, brushing a hand down his stomach before the skin returned. His lips formed into a small grin before he looked at me, "Thank you. All my diagnostics reports are coming back positive. You've done a great job."

I smiled back, a small sense of accomplishment welling up inside me with his compliments. I thanked him, but I turned my attention to Simon as he handed Markus his clothes back. "Do you want me to try and fix your leg?" I asked him.

He paused, looking down at the appendage in question. He paused for a moment but shook his head, "We really should be getting back; the others will begin to wonder where we went."

Markus looked up at Simon, adding in his two-cents, "are you sure? You can hardly walk."

"Markus, there are people worse off than I am… we can't put off going back any longer."

Simon's voice was quiet as if intending for me not to hear even though I was not two feet away from Markus. There was a long pause as Markus deliberated. I watched as his expression shifted from contemplation to concern then back again. He nodded, "We should get back," he finally resolved.

Markus pulled on his clothes and I began to unplug the various tools I had been using. When I stood up, I held a hand to Markus to help him to his feet. Though in hindsight it was probably unnecessary, he took it and shimmied himself off the table none the less. I could feel his gentle grip on my hand, the small press of the pads of his fingers and the odd coolness of his palms. When he was standing, he shifted his hand slightly and shook mine. "Thank you," he offered the words to me with conviction and gave my hand one more solid squeeze before releasing it. "You don't know what this means to me and for our cause."

"I'm just glad I was able to help," I interjected with a small head nod.

We held each other's gaze for only a moment before we separated. I led them towards the door, but my eyes kept returning to Simon's leg. That pool of guilt returned and a mewling doubt scratched at the back of my skull. If Markus was in such bad shape and Simon was still one of the 'better off,' how did the other androids fair? The violence that morning would only be a small indication of the violence that many of these androids must have seen. How many more were leaking thirium? How many more were in their critical shutdown phases?

As Markus prepared to leave, he turned to say goodbye but his words seemed to halt the moment he saw me. I probably wasn't hiding my expression well. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"How many of you are injured?" I eventually breathed, letting the words sputter out of my mouth.

"I'm not sure - to be honest," Markus began but Simon filled in the gaps, "Approximately thirty injured, other smaller injuries that aren't major on top of that. That was the last report I heard."

Thirty androids… thirty people?

I looked back up at Markus but I could already see him looking at me. I could see him studying me, waiting to see how I would respond. I took a deep breath, attempting to clear my thoughts. There was part of me that thought of Jean and all the people who were terrified of what was coming. My mind swirled with the violence, brutality, and hostility that they faced on both sides… humans scared of android uprisings and rebellions and the androids who felt the same. The colour of blood being spilled was the only thing that seemed to divide them - the only thing that divided Markus and I. I felt the empathetic part of myself bleeding for both causes in a way that confused me. I had reason to empathize with the humans. I was one of them after all. Still, the way the androids had suffered, I felt a kind of responsibility in some way to help them. I did not want to abandon them to the bloodshed if I could do something to change it.

Did every person who deviated from the privileged groups feel like this in history? Those who marched with the oppressed, freed the abused, or fed the downtrodden? I had my trepidations, but I knew that those fears and ideals were planted into me long before I could think - taught to me through years of experience and wiser older generations explaining how the world worked. I was privileged to live as I did, but it was my choice whether I took my own comfort and safety over supporting those asking for the same. I could feel dread pushing sluggishly through my veins as I feared what waited on the other side of this threshold. Markus' world was filled with bloodshed, guns, and uncertainty. Mine brimmed with safety, comfort, and a fine bottle of wine that accompanied the distance given to me from the danger by the evening news. If Markus left now, I will have made my choice. I wanted to be on the right side of history and even if everything was unsuccessful, even if I was imprisoned for supporting the uprising or worse, I would rest assured knowing that I had done what I could to support them… to support not only my creations but those who just wanted to be free. I felt myself push back against my comfort and the words slowly emerged from my mouth, shattering my neutrality.

"Take me with you, I- I can help."

Markus immediately shook his head, "it's too dangerous, you're safer here. You've done enough. There's no point risking your life to save ours."

"Markus, I can help all those people-"

"It's too dangerous," he retorted.

"Give me twenty-four hours then. Let me help then I will get out of harm's way. No one will need to know." I would at least have helped some of them if that's all he would allow me to do.

This caused Markus to pause. I tried my best to stand firm. Simon didn't seem to have any of Markus' contemplation.

"This is a stupid idea. First of all, getting her back there will be difficult as it is. Two, you think any of our supporters will like having a human in our midst, that raises a host of questions I'm not sure you're ready to answer Markus. Three, they'll all know her face. If anything happens to any one of us, the deviant hunter could just probe and know exactly who she is-"

Although his voice was more melancholic then angry, I tried my best to keep my voice firm. "I'm willing to accept that risk."

Simon looked at me and his expression softened but he still held his resolve. "I don't think it's a good idea," he looked over at Markus, pausing for a moment when he saw his expression, "What do you think Markus?"

Markus and I looked at each other and I could see how torn he was. Although I could see Markus tried to play things close to the chest, I could see the way his eyes twitched and his lips shook slightly with his unnecessarily deep breath. "Twenty-four hours? You don't tell anyone your name and you need to put on a disguise. We'll make a protocol so none of them see you."

I could see Simon deflate with Markus' words but he didn't say anything to retort. Markus had made his decision. I nodded, "Give me a minute to pack my stuff up and we'll go."

He nodded, moving away from the door. As I went to grab my equipment, Markus called out to me, "Rheia," I turned back to him and he had a small cheeky grin on his face, "Don't forget to pack some snacks. You might get hungry."


	6. Chapter 6: Thank Me Later

**A Small Unwitting Smile: Chapter 6 - Thank Me Later**

 **Written By:** ehProudCanadianWriter

 **Main Characters:** Markus x OC, Elijah Kamski, Connor, Jericho Androids (+ others)

 **Rating:** T (Violence, Swearing)  
 **Point of View:** Rheia Elliot (OC)

 **Disclaimers:** This is to note that any similarities that can be found within this work to other fan fiction or works are completely unintentional.

 **Tumblr & AO3 Username: **ehProudCanadianWriter

Please review and favourite if you enjoyed.

* * *

 **November 9th, 2038. 4:01 pm.**

I packed a bag full of the supplies I might need and a handful of snacks and water as Markus suggested. I struggled a bit with the disguise as my wardrobe was filled with bright colours and patterns, which would only attract attention. I managed to piece together some of the darker coloured pieces I had: a pair of black jeans, flat grey boots, and a forest green long sleeved shirt tucked underneath my black parka jacket. The dark brown faux fur was enough to keep my face warm from the snow that was beginning to fall outside. I pulled on a black wool cloche hat in an attempt to cover my ears. I pushed the bits of my hair up inside it before making my way back outside. I pulled some cash from my wallet, putting it into a smaller coin purse I had and threw it into the backpack with the other supplies. I brought my purse over to my safe, unlocking it and placing it inside. It had all my other forms of ID and if anything went wrong, I wanted to make sure it was safe. As I double checked the contents of my purse to ensure I hadn't forgotten anything, I found the picture of Markus and me. I looked at it for a moment, using my spare hand to close the safe. Even with the trepidation swirling at the tips of my fingers and at the back of my head, I knew this was my one chance to make this right, for him and for myself.

"We have to go Rheia," I heard him call from the living room.

I snapped from my thoughts and nodded, placing the image down on my dresser, "I'm coming!"

I stepped out and I found Markus and Simon standing by the door. Simon was leaning against the wall, a slightly impatient and sullen look on his face. Markus saw me and he gave me a very small smile and a nod. I hoisted the bag onto my shoulder, nodding to him as I shut the bedroom door. I noticed his eyes wander up and down my body, "You look lovely and well hidden. Should help keep us inconspicuous," he told me. The former made me smile slightly but that small wave of confidence shifted when he spoke again. "Do you have gloves? You should bring some."

I paused for a moment, nodding as I went to my closet by the door, grabbing a pair of black leather gloves from one of the storage boxes inside. "It shouldn't be that cold-" I mentioned, but he paused and chuckled.

"It shouldn't be but we don't have fingerprints and for your safety, it'd be better if you didn't have any either."

I raised my eyes and noticed his calculated but meaningful expression. His eyes seemed to harden as if processing every way things could go wrong... things that could get me caught. I could see his genuine concern laced in his seemingly resolute features. I nodded, pulling them on, "Don't worry about me. I am ready when you are."

"Alright let's go."

The lights were turned off and with a quick lock of the door; we made our way down to street level. I walked beside Markus, who had pulled up his hood to cover his head. Simon had a black hat on, hiding his blond hair from the elements. He was a common model, so I wasn't surprised. He walked a few steps in front of us, just enough to be near but perhaps not so close that he would be associated with us by passersby. I followed in step with Markus, as he was the one who knew the best way to get back to their base. However, as we made our way to the train platform, the sound of the news beckoned us all to stop. Markus gently put his hand on my elbow, bringing me to a halt. Our eyes went to a television through a café window. We weren't able to hear the anchor clearly, but the bottom scroll did enough to fill in the blanks:

 _City Council Meeting Awaiting Confirmation on Detroit Curfew - President's Address at 5:00 pm_

I looked up at Markus and he and Simon were already sharing a worried look. For a moment, they just looked at each other before Simon nodded and began walking; his pace was too quick for us to keep up with. It confused me for a moment when Markus didn't make any motion to follow him. I gently whispered his name in an inquisitive tone, but he just gripped my elbow gently.

"Don't worry, just trust us," he said in a whisper, his mouth just a few inches from my ear to keep his words just between us. He took his hand off of my elbow and shifted it to the small of my back. The pads of his finger were gentle but urged me to me to follow him with a subtle push. He led me away and I lengthened my stride to keep pace with him. He didn't walk too quickly, so luckily it wasn't too hard to do.

As we walked up the street, all the people we passed seemed to be talking about it. The androids, the demonstrations, every conversation had some reference to it. I felt a small consistent hum of worry coursing through me. Markus' face was everywhere now. The videos of his sacrificial offering had gone viral across social media and the news. If anyone took a close look at him, it might spark an outcry. It wasn't even that I could run to wherever we were going since he hadn't told me. This could be a disaster waiting to happen. "What is going on?" I asked in a hushed tone, attempting to keep a pleasant smile on my face to deter suspicion.

"Simon's going to meet us at the restaurant," Markus voice was chipper in a way I wasn't expecting, "he is running a little late but he's going to meet us there. Said to get our drinks without him - he shouldn't be long."

I nodded, adjusting my bag on my shoulder and smiling. If we were doing this, I'd play along, "that's a relief. So, what restaurant were you able to get the reservation for?"

"One off of Ferndale - the one you went to try with your mom remember?"

I looked down at his words, attempting to forget the small twist in my stomach with the image. I let out a small half-hearted snicker. If he only knew. I tried my best to return my thoughts to the matter at hand. If there was going to be a curfew, getting me back and forth after my twenty-four hours of service to the androids might be a problem. It wasn't like I could take a cab from the 'super secret android headquarters.' There was also the question of the curfew itself. How were they going to track everyone was home? An honour system? Computer tracking through androids? It wouldn't be the first time the police had asked CyberLife to do some digging or enforcement via the android population. I tried to formulate a thought, to get some kind of response from Markus in a way that wouldn't attract suspicion from the civilians we passed by. I nodded, "Sounds wonderful, but I do think we're gonna have to order that cab early or perhaps stay at Simon's after, especially with the news and whatnot-"

"I'll make sure we can get home at a reasonable hour- don't you worry," his hand moved and settled on my side, just above my hip. It was a reassuring gesture and with the tone of our words, it seemed to suit the situation. However, I could feel his hand gripping my side a bit harder then perhaps he intended. He was just as nervous as I was and when I looked back up towards the train station signs, I could see his immediate cause of discomfort. A pair of cops was walking towards us up the sidewalk, coffees in hand. They were chatting with each other, the steam of their coffees swirling in front of them in the cold. They hadn't seemed to notice Markus - not yet anyway. I could see Markus' jaw go firm out of the corner of my eye. There was no immediate store or alley we could dip into, no way to hide without being immediately noticed. There was only one thing to do. I quickly used my body weight to pull Markus to the side of the sidewalk. I turned to face him, trying to think of any excuse I could use to keep his back to the officers. "Here - _honey_ \- stop for a second your collar is messed up."

I could see the small bit of confusion on Markus' face and it was followed by a small mischievous smirk. It was only there for a moment before it faded back into his composed expression. He nodded, stepping a bit closer to me, nearly pushing me up against the wall with his body. I rolled my eyes slightly, pulling him slightly closer to me with a forceful tug so that his back was entirely turned to the oncoming police. I reached up, adjusting his shirt and his coat collar. I could feel my heart pick up speed as I watched the two cops step not two feet behind Markus. One of them met my eyes as he sipped his coffee and I quickly brought my eyes back to Markus's shirt, intent on my chosen task. I could see Markus' chest almost go still as if holding his breath underneath my touch. I held his shirt, adjusting his turtleneck collar slightly. It did not do much to adjust it but allowed me to then shift my hands up to his hood. I pinched the fabric tightly between my fingers, holding the hood in place so as to hide his face as the two cops walked past. They were having a small chortle to themselves; the cop who had looked at me didn't seem in any way alerted to his presence. When they were a good few strides away, I released him, meeting his eyes and nodding. "That's better, come on, we don't wanna miss the train."

"Of course _honey_ ," his voice was soft and even though his smirk had faced, the small playful tone played on the endearing nickname. I suppose he found it funny - how my nervousness played on my features and how I chose to conceal him. I was likely not going to hear the end of that, was I? I suppose his small amusement with it was better than raising suspicions saying his actual name in front of the police but he seemed to enjoy it a little too much for my liking. I hadn't intended the name in any kind of romantic way. I suppose I should find it endearing that he felt comfortable with me to let his nerves manifest as teasing but mine were manifesting as anxiety - though I couldn't say with entire honesty that his teasing didn't help to take the edge off. I looked up at him and shook my head, taking a few steps out of his arms and ahead of him.

I heard a half chortle escape him as he jogged a couple steps to meet my stride. His arm brushed against mine but remained at his side. There was a small relief in that as my small embarrassment lingered in my stiff hand on my bag. "You can thank me later," I teased, adjusting the strap once more.

There was a small shake of his head and we continued on our way towards the train station. The sound of the train arriving at the station rattled overhead as we made our way up the stairs to the elevated track. Although Markus was able to take two steps at a time, the equipment I carried slowed me. The train doors opened and Markus made his way towards them with a quick and even stride. With a few quick steps, I was able to just make it inside the car just before the doors closed. As the train began to move, Markus put a hand on my arm, helping to stabilize me as I got my footing. I found myself lingering close to him, holding onto one of the bars in the center of the car. His hand lingered on my other arm, helping to hold me steady as the train began to move. I raised my eyes to meet his gaze; it was surprisingly soft. His hand slowly released me once the train had a consistent speed. I could still feel the soft pressure from where his fingers had gripped my coat even after he had released me. I didn't hold Markus' gaze for long. I began to double check I had everything, to have something else to do or look at, but I could still feel his eyes on me. Whether he was studying me or not, I tried to look anywhere else but at him.

The sounds of the train lulled me enough for a small bit of the tension to release from my shoulders. Although our close run-in with the police had been enough to light my nerves on fire, the gentle murmurings across the car and its gentle rocking were enough to give me a bit of my confidence back. Ferndale station was only a few stops away and the silence between Markus and me was comfortable. Even though I knew the danger I was in and the risk I was taking assisting the androids, I felt that resolute strength sitting inside my chest that made a small smile cross my face.

"Ferndale. Ferndale Station. Doors will open on the right."

I turned to look at Markus but his eyes were looking down toward the Android compartment. There was about half a dozen standing within the compartment, their eyes focused forward - looking at nothing in particular. However, as I watched his expression soften, I noticed their small LEDs flicker from blue to yellow to red and back again. As the doors slid open, I noticed some of them step out of the car with a hesitant and blinking expression. Others watched them go but stayed. Markus grabbed my hand and I brought my eyes up to him. He was looking down at me, his softness retreating to the solid encampment of his eyes. He gently pulled me along, making his way out of the car, "come on; let's go."

As we stepped out, I watched the androids making their way down the stairs. Some had a stronger step, some more hesitant. What had he done? Clearly, Markus had intervened, at least I thought so. Their stoic and perfectly inhuman postures had shifted into something more lifelike, more non-standard. Although all those who walked past them failed to notice, I watched them and I could see them stumbling in their new light - whatever Markus had given them was enough to spark something more. What was Markus truly capable of? He didn't even need to touch them, speak to them, and they were his or rather they were their own.

I walked beside Markus as the group of androids that had left the train dispersed. His hand had left mine and he walked with confidence and firm step. I made sure to match him, though my steps were quicker to maintain the pace and lacked his certainty. He led me down the street, but his voice was quiet as we came up to a small fence line, "how athletic are you?" he asked, taking a glance around.

"I go to the gym but it would depend on what you're asking me to do," I replied suspiciously, pausing for a moment as he slowly pushed in a bit of the fence to make an opening.

"Ladies first," he told me.

I looked around quickly before crawling in the small opening he had created. He followed and he took a small jog up the small ally, lined with graffiti of small robots seeming to eye us as we passed. "I won't lie to you; I don't know how much of this part I thought through."

There was a hesitance in his voice and as we came up to a small parking lot. He made his way over to a dumpster and wheeled it towards one of the walls. I watched, looking around at the empty lot, hidden from view from the busy street just beyond the fence line. "I guess we'll just figure it out as we go?"

"Let's just hope we have the things we need to do it. I don't want to have to run to a hardware store to find a rope to hoist you where you need to be. You might be too heavy for some of the obstacles."

I snorted slightly, shaking my head as he made his way on top of the dumpster. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to comment on a woman's weight?"

He scaled the wall as I spoke, causing me to blink with the sheer grace he managed to do it with. He was smirking a bit as he leaned down, his arm extended to me. "I see it in my social etiquette protocols but I'm sure that you can understand that the predicament we're in does call for honesty."

I shook my head, climbing on top of the dumpster myself with a small smirk of my own. I leaped up, taking hold of his hand in a firm grip. The bag shifted on my back and I could hear the contents inside rattling with my exertion. It didn't matter at all to Markus. His hand gave mine a firm squeeze before he seemed to effortlessly pull me up. He gave me the chance to grab onto the ledge and heave myself onto the roof. Far less gracefully than him I'll add but what can you do? "I'll take how easily you did that as confirmation that I am not fat but that some pieces are just really hard to navigate - you make it look so easy."

He shook his head and mirrored my smile before looking onto the next obstacle. "Good, cause I don't know if I could handle if you were mad at me right now. I already owe you too much for saving my life and to add a sorry to that would only make things more complicated."

"Thank me later, " I whispered, finally brushing off my pants and getting to my feet. "Why this is so convoluted - this route I mean? Is there no easier way to get where we're going?"

"The whole point is that humans wouldn't be able to follow the path easily. There are other ways but it would attract attention we don't need - that or they begin in highly populated areas. We already had such a close run in - and you're recognizable as well… best to go the back way and stay out of people's eye line."

He reached over, gently grabbing hold of the handle of the bag. He gently slid it from my shoulders, slinging it over his back before he took a few steps back from me. The effortless trend seemed to continue as with a few well-placed leaps and swings, Markus swung himself over the large cavern that separated the two sections of roof. To say my jaw dropped in amazement would be an understatement. I certainly hadn't programmed him to do that. "Markus," I called out to him, standing over by the edge, "I don't think I can do that."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna try to bring you around the other way, on top of that roof there, just- wait there a second."

Markus turned around, making his way gracefully onto a small stone wall on the other side, breaking through a small pane of glass before disappearing from sight. I stood there, tapping my foot in my nervousness. This route was supposed to be impossible for humans to follow. If that was the case, his androids friends were probably going to _love_ me. Even if I was there to support them, Simon's warnings about their response echoed in my mind. With how many androids were out with him during that march, I could only imagine how many might be in this new hideout. How on earth did they manage to hide in a busy city like Detroit? Well- I suppose it's easier to hide a crowd of a million than in a crowd of ten...

My thoughts were silenced when I heard the familiar walk of Markus over the metal roof above me. He kneeled down, holding his arm to me and as I walked over, I let the question escape me. "How angry will people be with you that you're bringing me along? I'm ready to help but at this critical time - I don't want there to be any hurt feelings against you."

I jumped up and just like before, he pulled me towards him. This time, he took the time to bring me entirely onto the roof and held onto me. The metal was pretty brittle under my feet and he helped to place me so I stood on the most firm spots. "I won't lie to you, there's gonna be a few people who will be angry but - you did save my life and you'll save more before the night is out. I think your experience will drone out their disapproval."

I felt his candidness reaffirmed my suspicions but also provided me with a small bit of peace. At the very least, he supported me in this - I know Simon didn't and I knew a lot of them wouldn't either but at least Markus could vouch for me and my safety was at least moderately assured with his presence. With the small wave of calm that slowly trickled down my back, I found myself speaking without really registering my words. "Can we agree to something Markus?" I felt the hesitance in my voice and it lingered in the air. He didn't move but simply waited for me to speak. "Let's just agree to be honest with each other ok? Right now, I'm putting a lot of faith in you and you're putting just as much in me and knowing that whatever is coming out of your mouth is the truth would put my mind at ease. That doesn't mean- you know having to share secrets or do anything that makes you uncomfortable but- just - for the next twenty-four hours, don't lie to me, okay?"

I could see his eyes studying mine, slowly letting his gaze trail over my features. His face was grim but there was an air of understanding. Why he trusted me with his life or why I trusted him with mine I couldn't quite put into words, but that faith was solidified when he agreed. "I might not be able to share everything but for the twenty-four hours you're with us, I'll do what I can to be honest with you."

He and I shared a short gaze before he led me off the roof and back onto the other side. He led me across the gap, taking me down to the small open atrium below. We were in the burned sector, a small bit of Detroit not yet taken over by developers for refurbishment. With a few more helpful lifts by Markus and some jumps far further than I was ever used to doing, we managed to make our way inside one of the buildings. The gentle light of the afternoon shined through the windows, tinting the room in its gentle glow. The destruction of the space was offset well with the warmth of the light. I followed Markus across the room and underneath a few disregarded pallets that covered a small entrance. As we turned a corner, the sunlight gleamed down the stairwell and I found myself climbing to its warmth. That's when I saw it… a large disregarded ship clearly worn by the days and elements. There was only one thing that still seemed clear: the word Jericho.

"This is it then?" I asked, stepped towards the edge of the roof, my eyes trailing over the ship's rusty hull and its disregarded appearance.

"This is Jericho… our home. A bit of a difference from your condo downtown but it has suited us fine up to this point."

I turned to look at him pausing for only a moment before I returned my gaze to the ship, looking for any signs of life. "How many are you now?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I haven't been back since before the protest, so I'm not sure how many of our people made it back since then."

"Well, we should get inside and find out I guess."

He paused, looking up a set of staircases which led to the upper crane area before he shook his head. "Let's find a way down to ground level and we'll find a way in that way."

We managed to make our way slow but sure down the small labyrinth of staircases down to ground level, finding a small ramp that entered the boat. Markus wheeled it over, and although it was rickety and clearly not meant to be used, we managed to make it across in a decent fashion. The boat was decently lit inside; some lamps put ever few corridors to illuminate the space. I followed Markus around the maze of tunnels, though I could see he was just as floored as I was. "They've been working hard; it's definitely a bit livelier than I last saw it."

The slight hum of voices began to grow louder and louder as we made our way into the main holding area. He stopped me, standing in front of me slightly as we looked into the open cavern of the ship. Projectors had been put up, playing the local news. Hundreds of androids filled the halls, both listening to the screens but also chatting amongst themselves. There were some plastic sheets around, looking as though they were makeshift medical tents. Perhaps they didn't need me after all. The voice in my head was drowned out when I heard Simon's familiar tone chime. "Markus, this way… I've had something prepared."

I turned and saw Simon standing at the end of the hallway. Markus put a hand on my back and gently pushed me along, attempting to keep me out of the sight of any of the other androids. He really was serious about none of them being able to see me, though I wasn't sure how that was going to work with treatment. I looked up at Simon and he gave me an attempt at a reassuring nod though his facial expression hardly matched it. Simon led us up the stairs, closer to the bridge of the ship into a small room that had been outfitted as a surgery. Although not as clean nor well outfitted, I suppose it wouldn't need to be one-hundred percent sanitary due to the fact they were androids. I moved into the room and Markus put the bag down on the table. Simon waited out in the hallway. He looked at me and gave me a nod. "You going to be alright here?" His voice was calm and calculated and that playful tone that he had left his expression.

"I will make do. Just- tell me what you want me to do," I replied, resting my hand gingerly on top of the pack.

"Start getting your tools set up. I'll check in with the others and we'll send up the worst wounded to you to see if we can-"

"Markus!" a female voice broke through his words and he quickly grabbed hold of the door. His eyes met mine and I found his troubled glance lined with a small sliver of fear. He went to shut it but I heard a hand slam against it, stopping it from closing entirely.

"Markus, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"North, I made a call and I need you to understand-"

"Understand what Markus? If you brought her here, you're putting all of us at risk."

"North, keep your voice down," Simon rebutted.

"I can't believe this- you put all of us at risk for her?" The female voice, North I suppose her name was, was biting at the air even though the small gap in the door.

"Simon said she was going to help us- she saved Markus," another male voice broke through the conversation, one I recognized but couldn't entirely place.

"She also works for CyberLife or did we all forget that part?" North retorted.

I just listened through the door, not daring to move as if it would somehow cause more problems. It didn't seem to do any good for only a moment later; the door pushed open and North stomped in. The reddish-haired woman I saw with Markus that first day made her way toward me with a furious speed. Markus attempted to grab her but was hindered by Simon and the other male android attempting to do the same. She grabbed hold of my jacket, her fingers tightly digging into my shoulders, shoving me back against the wall. I heard the metal groan slightly against my back as she slammed me but the pain I felt was only forgotten when I saw the flame in her eyes. She was livid.

I raised my hands defensively, giving myself over in surrender. I could feel both the desperation and the determination battling inside of me. Although I could understand her anger, this was my chance to make things right. Still, she was the one who wanted to fight the humans; I really didn't want to make myself her first target. "I can understand why you're angry but I'm here to help-"

"Help? You wanna help? Why don't you just go home then? We're perfectly capable of surviving without a human's help."

I watched her expression, her eyes burrowing into mine. She wasn't just angry with me, but I could see the mix of anger and pain in her expression - something else was hidden behind her anger. Something I couldn't place. I didn't get the chance to look at it for long, for almost immediately, the other gentleman pulled her from me. I stood there, feeling my heart pound against my chest. Although I could feel my knees shake, I firmed myself up under her heated gaze.

"Josh let go of me," she spat, spinning and shoving the man from her vicinity.

"North, this isn't the way to handle this," he told her.

"Josh is right. Markus has made a decision and we should respect it."

Simon's voice was the only calm one in the room. Markus stood silently in the corner, his eyes darting between North and me as she adjusted her coat and huffed. I could understand her concerns, but that didn't stop me from fixing my jaw to try and hide my trembling. "She knows where we are now. We have no choice but to trust her. So we might as well make the most of it and help the wounded," Josh muttered, his own frustration with the situation lingering in his tone. He also disapproved of me, good to know.

Markus pushed himself up from the doorframe, squaring his shoulders. I watched him curiously; He truly looked like a leader. "All patients that are brought in here will have a blindfold. She will not be referred to by her name while she is here for her safety and ours. Anyone who knows her name could put all of us at risk so discretion will be key. Simon, Josh, I will expect you two to help bring the wounded here and keep an eye - to make sure no one breaks the rules. North, keep an eye on the others and make sure there isn't anything else we can do. We need some time to recoup and we're just gonna have to wait till we know more about this curfew and the president's address. I'm going to wait for that and start forming a plan of attack. Understood?"

There was a silence and North turned, leaving the room with a stomp. Josh and Simon nodded and left as well. Soon, it was Markus and me alone. He walked over, closing the space between us so only about a foot remained. He put a hand on my arm and I felt his gaze wander over me. I suppose his home health provider programming still lingered - as he gingerly touched my shoulders to check for pain. Luckily she had done little but rough me up. I put a hand on his, patting it softly, attempting to calm his concern. "I'm ok, don't worry," I told him though I could still see the hesitance on his face. I was a ward in his care and the last thing I wanted to do was to cause him any additional problems.

"If you need anything, let Simon or Josh know. I'll make sure you get what you need."

I nodded and he slowly released me and turned toward the door. I took a deep breath, stabilizing myself before I unzipped the bag, grabbing hold of the soldering station before turning back to face him. His hand settled on the handle to close the door. "Markus," I called out, causing him to pause, "let me know if I can help **you** okay? Don't hesitate to let me know if I can…"

With a small unwitting smile crossed his face as he nodded, though his eyes already looked far more tired and worried than someone with such an expression. I could see it all compounding in the lines in his face and the way his shoulders hung lower than they had a moment before when his crew was present. He nodded and without another word, the door closed. I watched the door, listening to his footsteps fade into the distance. I couldn't help but admire him in that moment, the difficulties he must face seemed so insurmountable and I had only just stepped foot inside this boat.

He remained so strong in the face of everything. That much was unmistakable. Although I caught a short glimpse of his struggles when we spoke, that composed expression always won out and his methodical care was ever-present. How did he stop himself from being torn into pieces? Those different personalities he grappled with, the anger and fury that was North, Simon and Josh's quizzical understanding… those emotions lingered in Markus. I knew that he was torn between peace and chaos from his outburst in my office but as I stared at the door where he had gone, I let my mind linger on Markus' tired expression. He had good reason to choose revolution over peace. He had good reason to want to destroy the humans for the injustices he saw. Even still, he chose to do good. He chose to look upon humans with a compassionate and empathetic eye. He chose to be a good leader, caring for his people even when bringing in help was such a risk. He was not too proud nor too humble to hold his mantle of power well even with all his struggles.

I found myself taking a moment to stand in the silence, to breathe in the metallic and moldy air. I realized that there was something about him that left me in awe, something I couldn't quite define. It wasn't simply that I had to have faith in him to survive but rather, I aspired to make all of this worthwhile for him and to give him the peace he deserved… It didn't matter if humanity wasn't ready for it, because I wanted to make sure he got the freedom he craved. He was a leader, in every mannerism of his body or the way he calculated the threats - from the way he stood firm versus the softness of his hands as he made sure I was safe. I wanted to do what I could for him. Even when this twenty-four hour period was over, I would stand by his cause… I wanted to follow him. I let that quiet reverence and respect wash over me as I set up my station, preparing for my next patient. All I could hope was that I could ease even some of his burden - that would be enough.


	7. Chapter 7: In The Heat Of The Moment

**A Small Unwitting Smile: Chapter 7 - In The Heat of the Moment**

 **Written By:** ehProudCanadianWriter

 **Main Characters:** Markus x OC, Elijah Kamski, Connor, Jericho Androids (+ others)

 **Rating:** T (Violence, Swearing)  
 **Point of View:** Rheia Elliot (OC)

 **Disclaimers:** This is to note that any similarities that can be found within this work to other fan fiction or works are completely unintentional.

 **Tumblr & AO3 Username: **ehProudCanadianWriter

Please review and favourite if you enjoyed.

* * *

 _/ /_ _ **Reader Advisory:**_ _This chapter contains a surgical scene. Non-graphic descriptions, high-pressure situations, allusions to panic_

* * *

 **November 9th, 2038. 7:43 pm**

My hands were stained with blue blood. It was under my nails, in the crevasses of my fingers, and my gloves were absolutely covered in it. At first, I wore the gloves attempting to stabilize the more disastrous patients but after a while, the thirium was absorbing into the leather - making things harder to grip. The rubber tubes, the slick thirium, and the leather itself, it was a recipe for disaster. Against Simon's insistence, I had been forced to take the gloves off in order to continue, but that left my hands steeped in the blue blood. Simon insisted with each successful surgery that the androids be wiped down to prevent my fingerprints being left behind. The fact that Markus had made such a point of it in my apartment had clearly stuck with him. Still, I couldn't have asked for a more helpful companion. His calming words and reassuring gestures made the surgeries go smoothly. One by one, the patients were brought out of the surgical room and were able to stand on their own two feet again. Although we were running low on biocomponents and blue blood, Simon, Josh and I were able to do remarkably well bringing the worst of the close casualties back to working status without any trouble. That was until Chelsea.

Chelsea was brought into the small surgical room just before eight o'clock. Josh carried her in his arms, her smaller form easier to maneuver in the horribly small space than many of the previous patients. She was an YK700 unit, a preteen-sized android that was meant to simulate an older child for possible parents. When she was brought in, the first thing I noticed was that she was in sleep mode. She looked almost like a doll. Her skin was bright and without blemish, her curls of blonde and pink hair were pulled back into a ponytail. The blindfold made her look ominous in an unsettling way. I shook the thought away and gently I pressed my fingers against her skin. Everywhere was warm to the touch; actually warm could be considered an understatement. Resting my hand on her forehead above the blindfold, I could feel my palms physically begin to sweat and the blue blood smeared on her face as a result. Her LED was in a consistent pulse of red, never once as I watched did it flicker to yellow. Strange, usually the child units didn't keep their LEDs. "What's wrong with her?" I asked, a look of confusion pooling on my face. Usually, they were awake when they brought them in - why was she asleep?

"She was not handling the idea of being blindfolded so well. The only way to convince her to do it was to have her go to sleep. She- she is going into critical and we just need to make this work."

Josh's voice set me in motion and I began to work as he spoke. Simon opened up her stomach cavity and I began to dig my hands inside to find the source of the heat. Every piece of metal I touched nearly burned my skin with contact. With the endless collection of wires, it was near impossible to access the entirety of her water cooling system without dismantling her to find the source of the problem. Doing this without her involvement was going to be impossible; I needed to get her diagnostics. Normally, I'd be able to run the tests no problem with one of my working prototypes but without the proper CyberLife technology and the use of the servers, I was flying blind. "We need to wake her up," I told them, pulling out my hands and rubbing them together. Simon held the gloves out to me, silently urging me to put them on. With a hesitant nod, I followed his advice. I would be worthless to everyone if I couldn't feel my fingers.

"We can't, she will freak out. She was screaming up a storm when we told her about the blindfold," Josh told me, "I doubt her opinion has changed since she's been out."

"We'll figure it out but right now, I can't do much with her like this. I need to know the problem areas otherwise I'm staring at a bundle of wires. We don't have much of a choice."

Simon and Josh shared a glance before Simon put a hand on the girl's head. His skin disappeared and slowly, Chelsea began to wake up. Her fingers began to stretch out, her body shifted slowly as if to stretch, but that peace didn't last very long. The moment she was fully activated, her hands went up to her blindfold. Her fingers grasped onto it tightly and Josh quickly grabbed her hands. "Chelsea we're not done yet, please, you need to leave it on," he pleaded.

"You said I wouldn't have to wear it awake. Get it off me, get it off me!" I could hear the screech in her voice, the tears tickling her throat.

I had to intervene.

I leaned up, brushing my hand gently against her hair, "Shhh… shhh… It's ok… Chelsea, its okay. We're not going to hurt you." I wasn't necessarily very good at comforting people, especially children, but I did my best to imitate what people had done for me in times of crisis.

The girl stopped, shivering with the touch but not recoiling from it. Her body trembled, the lingering threat of terror still hiding inside her voice. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Simon spoke up before I could, attempt to move the girl away from the rule-breaking question. "My name is Simon and you're in surgery. We're trying to help with the fever you have, remember? If you can help us by running a diagnostic test, we'll be able to get you back to Emily quickly."

Chelsea sat up a bit at the name, fighting against Josh's hands that held a firm grip. "Where is Emily? I want my sister; I want her to be here."

"She's just outside," Josh confirmed, "don't worry."

"I want her in here with me. It's dark. I'm scared. Let me go, let me go!"

The young girl began to pull and squirm and I could see the red LED blinking furiously with her exertion. If she got any more stressed she was going to self-destruct. I felt frantic with that realization. Although I could hear Markus' warning in my head and understood the dangers of breaking the rules, I was not going to lose her over something as stupid as a blindfold. I stood up from my chair and as quickly as I could, I brought my other hand up to her head and pulled off the blindfold.

The room went still as I held the black piece of cloth in my hands. Chelsea stopped, her eyes blinking in the bright light from the fluorescents. Simon and Josh were stunned as they fully turned their attention to me. Josh's gaze was disapproving, Simon's more muted. I took the blindfold and threw it to the end of the room. "See, you're ok, Josh- let go of her hands okay?"

For a moment, he didn't process what I had said and his stunned expression lingered. After a few moments though, he looked down and his hands slowly slid away from the girl's wrists. Chelsea lay back, rubbing her wrists softly. I looked down at the girl and tears slid down the corner of her eyes, down her temples to pool around her cheekbones. I reached over, grabbing a cloth from a nearby table and handed it to her. As she wiped her eyes, it was impossible to ignore the palpable silence that had charged the room. Even still, I can't say that at that moment I had any remorse. Rather, I gave her a small hopeful smile. "See, you're ok. You're ok."

I repeated the phrase softly and her eyes slowly rose to me. Her eyes were a bright forest green and even with the shine of her tears, there was a small bit of hope lying behind them. "Do you want Emily to come in?" I asked her softly. At that moment I only had one mission - I needed to lower her stress, I needed to defuse the situation.

"You know we shouldn't do that," Josh muttered, his eyes fixed on me, "the risks are-"

"I know the risks Josh…" I replied, a firmness in my tone as I met his gaze, "but I am accepting them."

We shared a heated stare before I turned my attention back down to the young girl. That comfort faded slightly with the hostilities. My "manager" voice, trained by my years at CyberLife, did tend to do that... "Is it going to get you in trouble if she is?" the girl asked me softly. Even with her being an android, the youthful innocence was hard to recognize as programming. I shook my head and let what I hoped looked like a genuine smile slip onto my face.

"No, no don't worry. Just tell me what makes you the most comfortable and we'll get you sorted okay?"

She nodded before her soft and vulnerable whisper confirmed my suspicions, "I want her here with me if that's ok."

I nodded, brushing some of her hair back and out of her face. "Let her in please."

Josh paused but left the room to gather Emily. I looked down at Chelsea, whose LED flickered between a consistent red and a yellow. We were doing better. The door creaked open once more. Another android, an AP700, came into the room and hastily shoved her way to Chelsea's side. She wore clothes far too big for her, tied tightly to her body with what looked like a bit of yarn. Her skin looked sun-kissed, which was out of place for this time of year, but it was mostly covered by the oversized clothing. Her dark curls were pulled up into a ponytail and her LED was blinking yellow. Simon shifted down slightly, allowing Emily to stand right next to Chelsea's head. Gently, she took the young girl's hand and their eyes met. Chelsea's LED showed more yellow then red, though it still flickered occasionally. We're doing better.

"Ok, Chelsea. All of us here just want to help you break this fever. Would you be able to do a diagnostic test? I want to know where your water cooling system is being hindered and what the causes of some of the problems are. If you could remove your skin, we can get this all fixed."

The young girl looked back at me and with a hesitant sigh, she closed her eyes. Slowly her skin began to evaporate and all that was left under my touch was the small android body. With a bit of help from Simon and some of Chelsea's directions, we were able to adjust the cords and get a better view of her cooling components.

Androids were extremely efficient but complicated pieces of technology. It didn't take much to remind me how difficult it was for Elijah, myself, and the rest of the team to figure out how to cool the components to prevent overheating. It was one of the things that kept Elijah sitting in his office over Chloe's android form for nights on end. We settled on a medley of water cooling systems and fans to cool the adult-sized androids and avoid wear-and-tear. The child units though were more difficult as they couldn't be overly bulky. A single water cooling system was used due to their smaller size, which was acceptable for the most part because they were not required to perform the same kinds of tasks as other androids. It also allowed the android and their owner to control sickness settings, allowing them to distribute heat as needed to mimic sicknesses like the flu. Even with all the technical understandings as to why this occurred knocking around my skull, I looked down at her soft expression and still felt my nerves tickling at my fingers. Even though I had fully committed to helping the androids in their cause, my brain was still struggling to separate the developer and medic.

"My water cooling system is considered defective and non-responsive. I'm seeing, 23 minutes remaining before shutdown," her voice wavered and even though her words for a moment slid above that of her physical looking age, her fear was enough to bring her back, "I'm not gonna shut down am I?"

Emily gently brushed a hand against Chelsea's hair, gripping her hand tightly, "no, no of course not. That's why you're in here. These people are going to help."

I looked up at Emily and I could see the hesitance in her expression. Although her words were comforting, her eyes showed her worry. Her deep curls hardly were able to hide her expression even though she tried to use them to shield her glossy eyes from Josh, Simon, and I. I tried my best to add additional reassurance, "absolutely, Emily's right. Let's get started."

Emily raised her eyes to meet mine and we shared a small hopeful glance. I threw myself into it, asking Chelsea questions about where the blockage was and what the major components under heat pressure were. I was able to find the lump in her lower abdomen. Part of the cooling system had gotten slightly tangled, but as I pressed my fingers against the tubing, I could feel a hard blockage inside it. Chelsea nodded as I did so, "that is where the water solution stops," she told me, closing her eyes.

"Do you know what the lump is?"  
"No," she replied quietly.

"19 and a half minutes," Simon whispered.

I paused, taking a deep breath. I could feel my breath trembling but I tried my best to hide my uncertainty from the girls. I looked up at Simon, whose blue eyes had already locked onto mine. He was ready for instruction, both patient and prepared. I looked back down into the medley of blue blood ventricles, water cooling components, and circuits before diving in again. I unfastened the tube strap from its place against her lower back, pulling the knot forward toward me. I slowly massaged the cord, using the tips of my fingers to slowly unravel the knot. Luckily, it had only been tucked with one of the blue blood cords, which squished the tubing and created a chance for the blockage. However, even with the additional space, the blockage failed to budge, still holding back the flow of the water solution.

I pressed the blockage between my finger and thumb, seeing if it would move but its density failed to shift with the pressure. Finally, I looked at Simon, "get me the clamps please and I'll need the plastic melting gun."

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, looking down into the cavity.

"I found the blockage, but I'm going to need to cut open her cooling tube to get it out-"

"Cut it open?" Chelsea's voice elevated and as I looked up at her, the yellow in her LED switched back to a red.

"Don't worry, I've done this before, I know what I'm doing," I told her, attempting to hide the small white lie behind my confidence. Sure I had sliced many of Markus' blue blood tubes but a clot was a whole other issue.

I tried my best to hide my uncertainty before I grabbed hold of some of the clamps Simon held out to me. Simon got one side into place while I secured the other on either side of the blockage. I was able to cut the tubing without much trouble but it took some squeezing to get the blockage to emerge from the tube. I saw Chelsea's face recoil as if in pain. Tears began to slide from her eyes, "the number dropped to seven minutes… what's happening?"

"Don't worry Chelsea, I'm getting the blockage out now and I can stitch you up. I need you to remain calm okay?"

"I don't wanna shut down. I don't wanna go-" the tears caused her voice to blubber. Emily was quick to try and soothe her and I went back to the task at hand. Squishing the tube like a tube of toothpaste, I forced the blockage from the cavity. Luckily with the additional pressure, it managed to release itself and a small white ball sat in my hand, encased in grime and plaque. How the heck did it manage to get inside her cooling system? Although I was confused by the small ball, I placed it down on the table and went to work with the plastic pen. Simon held the tubing in place as I weaved back and forth. However, the plastic wasn't solidifying well due to her internal temperature. The plastic shifted and moved, acting more like glue than anything solid. I felt my blood run colder and colder as the seconds ticked past. Was there any way to cool down the plastic?

"Do we have any cooling spray?" I mumbled to Simon, gently pressing my fingers against the melted plastic, watching it goop gently between them.

"Not on hand. I might be able to find a clamp to hold it until it solidifies," he mumbled, turning to a small container behind him. It was filled with smaller pieces of hardware, taken from decommissioned androids. Him and Josh began to sift through it, attempting to find something to hold the tube in place. I leaned forward, attempting to blow onto the plastic but it was useless. Even with her stomach cavity open, her internal temperature was too high for the plastic to set quickly. I watched as Chelsea's eyes focused on Emily, blinking her tears away. I could feel her body trembling underneath my touch, the heat still radiating off of her skin. "Once this starts pumping we'll get you back to normal in no time-" I tried to reassure her, but she cut me off.

"Primary hard drive malfunction - what does that mean?" her voice was quiet, barely audible over the sound of clinking hardware.

"Chelsea," I felt my own voice giving way, more air than substance, "Chelsea you need to listen to me okay? I need you to back up your memory to your backup hard drive."

"Why would I need to do that? I- I- I don't know how to - "

I could see her mind racing, her eyes darting between Emily and me looking for guidance. She was just a kid - android or not - and she was terrified. I made an executive decision, pausing for a moment as I looked at the young girl. I looked up at Emily and I could feel the tension in the room intensify. The room felt smaller and smaller with each moment as her panic filled each crevasse. I pulled in a deep and shaky breath.

As Simon moved my hands to wrap the clamp around the cooling tube, my managerial voice won out over my panic, "YK700, switch into refurbishment settings, employee number 313 909 2019 002."

My firm tone was met with the horrified stares of everyone in the room. Emily's was one of confusion and worry while Josh and Simon's were ones of shock. I was breaking every rule Markus had given me, but I persisted anyway.

"Execute override code OV87214681, backup memory into secondary hard drive settings."

 _/ / Load HD1, [x] ; primary hard drive  
_ _/ / Load HD2 [y] ; secondary hard drive  
_ _/ / Execute OV [87214681] ; shift internal memory to secondary hard drive  
_ _/ / Modify [x] ;  
_ _/ / Data corruption error…  
_ _/ / Attempt to restore corrupted data…  
_ _/ / Unsuccessful restoration of data in [x] ;  
_ _/ / Transferring uncorrupted data [x] - [y] ;  
_ _/ / Modify [x] = [y] ; transfer complete  
_ _/ / Store [y] ; transfer confirmed  
_ _/ / Modify [x] BIOS [7.4 revision 0483] ; restoring to factory settings_

"Execute FA7906835, overclock cooling and heat distribution systems."

 _/ / Load MB2 [x] ; motherboard detected  
_ _/ / Load CSA [y] ; cooling system [all] components detected  
_ _/ / Execute FA [906835] ; overclock cooling system for increased circulation  
_ _/ / Modify [y] [value] ; access granted,_ employee _#_ 313 909 2019 002  
 _/ / Modify [y] [value] + [ocv] ; value adjusted to overclocking value  
_ _/ / Override [y] [value] = [y] [value] + [ocv]  
_ _/ / Store [y] [value] ; overclocking confirmed_

I heard the roar of the fans inside her small form kick to life with the adjustment and all at once the flow of solution began once Simon removed the clamps. The water began to flush through her and I looked up at Simon and Josh, although unhappy with the way in which I had done it, seemed contented. Simon met my eyes but I looked down at the tube. I kept a careful eye, making sure that the tube maintained its structural integrity as patchy as it was. Luckily it did and not a drop of the water solution seemed to pool underneath the tube itself. I shifted my gaze up to Chelsea's face. She looked cold but serene, her eyes vacant of thought and expression. "YK700, Status update and initialization."

Chelsea's eyes stared blankly at the ceiling and her voice mimicked her unfeeling stare, "System initialization process verified. Checking biocomponents…" I listened as she rhymed off the initialization procedure, waiting for her final confirmation. Her voice softened slightly, her LED was blue, "All systems are operational."

I felt a small wave of relief pass through me but it failed to crush the foundations of my fears. I could still feel the wave of unease and neither Simon nor Josh were smiling either. Still, I could see Emily physically unravel as her tension dissipated. Her hands gripped onto Chelsea's tightly. She didn't realize… not yet anyway. I had just reset her and any deviancy she might have had disappeared with the first hard drive failure. I could only hope that when we restored her - that it would come back with it… but that was a very large if.

I looked at Emily, who waited patiently for Chelsea to awaken. I hadn't given her the order to shift back to her active settings but with her reset, it seemed it was unnecessary. Her eyes blinked softly in the dim lighting of the room and her eyes rose to Emily. Her skin returned, leaving only her stomach compartment open for the heat to escape from. Emily smiled down at her, but that smile immediately disappeared as Chelsea began to speak, "Hello, I'm a YK700 unit, designed by CyberLife to complete your family. Would you like to give me a name?"

"Chelsea- what are you-?" Emily's voice was torn and I watched as her grip loosened on Chelsea's hands; her face seeming to go white.

"My name is Chelsea."

Emily's face flattened into an expression of pure isolation as if the entire world had fallen from beneath her feet. I could feel the pit in her stomach, the hold in her breath; I could feel the sting in her eyes.

I had seen this scene before… and as I looked over it I felt my blood run cold.

My heart began to pound, my body went numb…

I had seen this before - I had felt this before …

I was Emily and she was me…

I couldn't tell you entirely what happened when that realization hit me. I could only hear a ringing in my ears when Emily's face filled my view. She was crying, tears streaming down her face. I could tell she was screaming, but I didn't register her words. Simon put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her away from me. Slowly the ringing faded and I could hear his voice, "Chelsea had to be reset but don't worry - we're going to let her body temperature drop and then she will reinstate the programming. With the fans on full blast, it shouldn't be long…"

"How did she do that? How did she get an employee number?"

"She stole it. She used to work as the secretary for some big wig over there a few years ago before she woke up."

I could hear the medley of voices; Josh and Simon were attempting to cover my trail. I didn't pause to think though before I turned, leaving the room. I could hear footsteps behind me, someone calling out to me, but I just walked with a quick step down the hallway.

 _/ / "Are you a friend of Rheia? She's not home from school yet - but you can wait in her room if you want." / /_

"Rheia!" Josh's voice snapped me from my thoughts as he grabbed hold of my arms and turned me to face him. His face filled my vision and I was forced to look up at him. I returned to reality, to Jericho and its musky odors and the loud news anchors' voices humming from the lower decks.

"What on earth do you think you're doing? Do you know the trouble you might have just put us in?" Although I could hear the lining of concern in his voice, his practicality won out with his questioning.

I tried to compose myself, to make myself whole, but my breathing wouldn't settle - what if the hard drive was too badly damaged? What if she was too far gone? I blinked furiously, trying to hold back the tears and breathe deeply. What was this feeling?

"I needed to save her Josh-" I forced out, my voice hoarse and indistinct.

"You reset her with your own employee number," his voice was a firm but a quiet whisper, "you reset her so her tracker might be back up. You might have just rung the doorbell on your involvement, our location, you took off the blindfold- you just broke every rule in the book-"

I hadn't even considered the tracker.

I didn't even think of the employee log, just her internal maintenance log.

I just wanted to save her.

"Maybe - because she was deviant when it started - it might not have logged it-"

"You don't know that!" he persisted. His hands felt tighter on my arms. I needed away from him. I needed to breathe.

"I can't do this right now Josh- go take care of her. You know my number just go take care of it-"

"How did you even know those codes by heart? How did you-"

Images of Elijah filled my mind. They mixed in with the panic I was already feeling - it was too much. "I can't do this right now Josh-" I tried to push him away from me, but I couldn't bring myself to raise my arms. He didn't seem to move and his voice kept going. "Josh please stop!"

This finally caused him to pause and all at once the ship seemed to go silence except for the dull ringing of my voice vibrating across the metal. I looked up at him and I could see his face torn, regret covering in his expression. It was only then I felt the hot tears flowing down my own face. How long had they been falling? How loud did I just scream?

"Josh, what is going on here?" Markus' familiar voice came up the hallway. I turned to face him, shaking my head. No… no Markus not now.

"Josh isn't doing anything wrong - I just- I needed some air. It was- it was a very intense last patient."

I tried to pull myself together; the sudden realization of it all was hitting me all at once. I had broken all of the rules Markus had given to me and I wasn't even a handful of hours into the time he had promised me. If I was going to keep working, I didn't want him changing his mind. I wanted to see this through; I wanted to make sure Chelsea came back… Chelsea had to come back.

Markus walked towards us, entering the small circle we had created. Josh stepped back a bit, putting his hands in his pockets. Markus' eyes focused on me and I quickly raised my hand to wipe the tears. It didn't seem to stop them though.

"Maybe you need a break," he mumbled to me. I suppose he saw my flash of fear for he let a concerned but comforting expression cross his face. "Don't worry, I'm talking a half hour. You've done a lot and I think you need to decompress a bit."

"I- I need to get back-" the solid tone I tried to muster failed miserably. Josh shook his head, "Just tell me what needs to happen next. I'll make sure she goes through the procedures. You need a break."

I looked up at him, pausing for a moment before proclaiming defeat. I could feel my body still shaking with the adrenaline and from the pressure that had built up. The images that had leaked into my brain had receded back to where they should be. I told him the activation codes required to reset her water cooling system overclocking and set her backup drive as her primary hard drive. Although the primary hard drive was larger, it would need to be replaced before it could be reset properly. If all went right, Chelsea would be restored and as much as I wanted to be there, I could feel Markus' hand gently on my back and I sank back into it willingly.

"Make sure it's done promptly okay, Josh? I expect an update once everything has settled. I'm going to take her to the bridge… she should be out of sight there."

Josh nodded and he and I shared a glance. He said nothing, but I could still see that regret on his face as he walked away. I looked back up at Markus, letting myself settle in the newfound silence. "I'm okay Markus, I just - I only need a minute to recharge."

"You've been on duty for hours, even the best doctors take breaks. Come on…"

His hand settled on my arm, holding me slightly to him as if I was incapable of walking on my own. I didn't pull away as my body trembled still underneath his touch. He brought me up a few flights of stairs to the bridge of the vessel. Although there was no need for active power to the bridge, it still held all the importance I was sure it once had. I was placed down into a chair and Markus gently brushed some the hair that had slid out of my hat out of my face. "I'll run and grab your snacks and check in on the patient. Just wait here okay?"

I nodded, listening to his footsteps fade into the distance as I stared at the floor. I found the quiet of the room a relaxing distraction. All I could hear was the faint murmuring of the televisions below and I let my eyes shut for a moment. I wiped away the last of the tears, my face a bit raw with the consistent exertion. I pulled in a small sniffle, staring into the air as my thoughts wandered. I wasn't even thinking in that room, just acting on impulse. I could only hope that Josh was wrong - that there wouldn't be any way to detect what had happened just now… It would be the end of his place, the end of Jericho… was that girl's life worth everybody else's safety?

When Markus returned, he had my bag over his shoulder and what looked like a mattress tucked under his arm. He brought it over behind the main panel, close to the windows, plopping it down and gesturing for me to come. I followed, sitting down on the mattress beside him. He handed me the bag and I reached in grabbing an apple I had packed and a bottle of water. "How is Chelsea?"

"Still cooling but her sister has calmed down now so there's some progress."

"I'm sorry that you couldn't have come into the room at a happier moment."

"That's alright," he paused, his eyes settling on me. I couldn't bear to meet his gaze. "Josh told me what happened."

"I know, I broke all the rules and everything went to shit… I know." I couldn't stop my tone of frustration from flooding my mouth.

"You might be recognized, don't you realize that?" His tone was a lot softer than Josh's and lined with concern but it still stung to hear it.

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

We sat in silence for a few moments before I heard a long drawn out sigh escape him. I could almost still taste those words on my teeth and I regretted them instantly. Finally, his words echoed through the bridge, silencing my objections, "I can't tell if you're more concerned about us or your own conscience -" his words stung deeply, rooting around in my stomach before he continued, "but right now, it doesn't really matter. We'll try to make this work. We'll make sure Emily and Chelsea keep your secret… and we'll deal with the rest as it comes. For now, I'm in charge and I'm saying you should rest."

"Markus- I don't-" I began to ramble out a response but he didn't let me rebuke him.

"If I have learned anything from working with Carl, it's that sometimes you just need to tell someone - who is too stubborn for their own good - what they need to do."

I could hear the playful tone in his voice, attempting to lighten the mood. I finally trusted myself to look up at him. He was already looking at me, his playful expression lingering on his face - though it didn't seem entirely sincere. Still, I took the out he offered me, even if just to end the previous conversation. I tossed the core of the apple out of one of the semi-broken windows. "Fine, doctor, I'll listen to you."

"Good. Now," he pushed himself off the mattress, leaning his back against the console, "Lay back, thirty minutes… then I'll let you go back down there... Alright?"

I rolled my eyes and did as I was told; I leaned back on the mattress as instructed. My eyes wandered around the ceiling, noting the various pockets of rusts and rivet holes. The mattress smelt disgusting and had lost much of its softness, but I couldn't deny that even still, it felt wonderful to get off of my feet. "Thirty minutes," I confirmed.

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes and I felt my eyes slowly becoming heavier and heavier. That lack of sleep the night before was beginning to catch up with me. The distinct lines of the iron bars on the ceiling blurred slightly, only to become refined as I blinked them back into existence. I shifted my gaze over to Markus, who had a somber look on his face. I could almost see the thoughts swirling in his mind. "What's the news with the president's address?" I asked softly, breaking that silence with a soft tap of my voice.

He shook his head almost immediately though, denying that attempt, "Twenty-eight more minutes."

"What happened to you wouldn't lie to me?" I asked, rolling onto my side to face him.

"I'm not lying; I'm just withholding the information for twenty-seven more minutes. I'll happily answer your question once you're no longer resting."

I watched him as the silence once more blanketed us. He didn't attempt to move or leave… but rather sat quietly beside me as my eyes watched his changing expression. I felt we were both watching each other in a quietly protective way. I watched as his eyes shut for a moment. I watched his breathing and the way his fingers occasionally drummed across his knee. This was his break as well it seemed - his small separation from the rest of the world. I felt the stresses of that surgical room slowly leave me one by one as the minutes wore on - as my trust of Josh, Simon, and Markus seemed to replace the fear of my own mistakes.

"If you won't tell me what's going on, then let's talk about something else."

Markus' eyes opened slowly, half-lidded as if half asleep himself. We matched, as I knew my eyes were struggling to stay open as well. "Tell me one thing about you Markus that I don't know… something good."

He paused, licking his lips softly as he contemplated a response. I saw his lips pressed together as he tried to come up with something to say. "I really like art," he told me, his voice gentle in reply.

"I knew that one," I whispered back teasingly, giggling softly at the quiet surprise on his face, "You were with one of the world's best artists after all."

I couldn't tell him how I had spoken to Carl, not yet anyway. I was scared it would somehow ruin the trust he had in me… I tried to steer him away from the topic. "What's your favourite kind of art? What do you like to do?"

He paused, a small smile on his face as he faded into a memory - his eyes shifting to the floor. "I do love oil paintings, the smell is something quite extraordinary - there's just something about it..."

"Is it the sensory element you like then?" I whispered, cuddling my head softly into the crux of my arm. The joy in his voice caused a warm smile to cross my face.

"Maybe… I love music too. Carl had a piano. It was always fun to play for him - he- he always enjoyed it."

I smiled at the vision of it. I remembered the piano, the one tucked by the large giraffe sitting unceremoniously in his living room. It wasn't hard to imagine Markus sitting there, his fingers sweeping gracefully across the keys as Carl sketched or ate breakfast. I smiled, letting that peaceful image of Markus linger in my mind, replacing all the negative thoughts that had been haunting me only minutes before. "Will you play for me someday? It can be part of you thanking me for me saving your ass."

I threw in the sass to amplify the playful tone and he seemed to like it. He chuckled softly and his small smile grew a little bit bigger with the idea. His form turned a little bit blurry and soon it faded from view as my eyes shut. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was, "Find me a piano and we'll call it even."


	8. Chapter 8: An Indistinguishable Slurry

**A Small Unwitting Smile:** **Chapter 8: An Indistinguishable Slurry**

 **Written By:** ehProudCanadianWriter

 **Main Characters:** Markus x OC, Elijah Kamski, Connor, Jericho Androids (+ others)

 **Rating:** T (Violence, Swearing)  
 **Point of View:** Rheia Elliot (OC)

 **Disclaimers:** This is to note that any similarities that can be found within this work to other fan fiction or works are completely unintentional.

 **Tumblr & AO3 Username: **ehProudCanadianWriter

Please review and favourite if you enjoyed.

* * *

 _/ /_ _ **Reader Advisory:**_ _This chapter contains canonically-accurate violent content. Non-graphic descriptions, high-pressure situations_

* * *

Emily's distraught look was the same one I had all those years ago.

Confusion, a small hint of panic, and above all, disbelief...

 _Where did she go? What is happening? It's me, how could you not know it's me_?

Even though my sleep was haphazard at best, I found myself falling deeper into those thoughts as I drifted out of consciousness. That sentiment lingered, so much so that I found myself standing back home - not with aunt Jenny but on the front staircase of my home in Chicago. I was returned to my adolescence, pushing the key into the door lock when I realized my fate. A memory and a dream, they swirled together in an indistinguishable slurry. I stood, looking at the familiar yellow door, the slight hum from the television making its way through the mail slot. I felt myself freeze as the realization of dread washed over me. I knew this moment but just like any other time I had these dreams, I was unable to stop it.

I was a junior in high school, just turned 16.

Long before I moved to Detroit for school, long before I met Elijah.

I looked down at my hands as I finished unlocking the front door with my house keys; the blue chipped nail polish on my fingers garnering a half-baked laugh. I always loved the colour but I never took care of it. It was one of those things I always laughed at when I looked back on the pictures from that time. I catalogued my homework in my mind as I made my way into the front foyer, kicking off my shoes. I adjusted my backpack on my shoulder. I could hear the sport's news anchor recalling the scores from the games that weekend, so my dad had to be home. I called into the house to announce my arrival, "I'm home!"

I heard a distinct grunt from my dad as he got up from his recliner and I looked over at him as I went to hang up my coat. He was sitting on the couch, having a beer and watching the news. Well, looking back on it now, watching might have been a generous term for what he was doing but regardless… When I called out, his eyes met mine and there was a confusion I had never seen on his face before. At first, I thought maybe he had forgotten I had dyed my hair or that I had something on my face. Instead, he pushed himself up and made his way over to me. At the time, I had ignored his confused expression and pulled my phone from my pocket. I thought he might be heading upstairs to grab something but his footsteps stopped, causing me to raise my attention to him.

"Hello there, are you a friend of Rheia's?"

I thought he was kidding.

"Very funny…"

He looked at me perplexed but then continued, "She's not home from school yet - but you can wait in her room if you want."

"Dad… What are you talking about? It's me- Rheia…"

For a moment, his face was blank and he just seemed to observe me. Seconds ticked by before he released a half-hearted chuckle. "Of course- I was just joshing with ya. I got ya, didn't I?"

He laughed but honestly, I felt sick to my stomach. I did for the rest of the evening, the rest of the week. I watched as he tried his best to smile and convince me that what had just transpired didn't happen but- I knew it had. I didn't tell my mom about it, I hadn't told the story to anyone except for my aunt Jenny. I suppose we should have seen it coming. My dad had always had a bad memory. Forgetting his car keys, making jokes he had made before, but it was as I entered middle school that my dad's bad memory became more and more obtrusive. It was when he began to forget bigger things like where he put his razor (even though it was always in the same spot) or forgetting to pick me up from school, things like that that forced us not to hide from it anymore.

It was about a month later that my mom took him to see a specialist and he was officially diagnosed with early-onset Alzheimer's disease. Dad became more and more depressed the more he started to forget things. Full of anger and melancholy, he cancelled his season tickets for the White Soxs, he stopped hanging out with his friends, and he quit his job. I always thought he was fired, but my mom told me later on that he had quit to preserve us some second-hand embarrassment. Either way, dad was home more often and mom tried to be home more too to 'help him with his work' as she would say. It was around that point that the testing started. I knew what was going on long before they admitted it to themselves. It's hard to forget the first time your dad doesn't recognize you.

Seeing Emily stare at Chelsea and be greeted with that same blank stare of pure certainty -regardless of how terribly wrong the situation was -, it was horrible. I could feel her pain at that moment and when I heard Markus' voice gently stirring me from my slumber; I could feel that weight settling back inside me. I had done what I could for her, more than I could do for my dad. At least there was hope for Chelsea; a technological miracle that we humans would never enjoy. We humans were such a messy machine - if only our memories were so easily transferred.

 **November 9th, 2038. 10:15 pm.**

I groaned slightly as my eyes opened, Markus' face sliding into focus. He had a small and genuine smile on his face as he brushed some hair from my eyes. I guess my hat had come off in my sleep. "Evening," he whispered his voice soft as if to not break the subtle quiet that lingered around us. His fingers were gentle as they remained against my temple, his thumb brushing down it lightly.

"Hey," I whispered, my tone heavy with sleep, "thanks for waking me up."

He smiled, letting his hand lower from my head to sit next to him; the warmth lingered though. "You slept a little over half hour, but you looked like you needed it so I figured you couldn't be mad at me."

I snorted softly, giving his arm a gentle shove with my hand as I raised the other to brush some of the sleep from my eyes. "Oh, is that so? Well, you have to tell me all the news then since my half hour is clearly up."

The small smile on his face faded and I could tell the tone was about to shift. The light from outside danced upon his features, catching the different shades in his duel-coloured eyes and following the curve of his face to accentuate his frown. I pushed myself up to look at him more closely. He sat just in front of me on the small mattress, his knee brushing against mine as I moved into a seated position. I gently put my hand on his knee, urging him to speak.

"The president has confirmed she will have another press conference tomorrow but - androids in public service have been removed from active duty. All across the country, people were destroying their androids themselves…"

The thought made my stomach churn, thinking back to the android who had sacrificed himself for Markus during the march. His face caved in, the blood splattering on the concrete… Even still, I couldn't say I was surprised. With the way everyone was talking in the boardroom, that fear must have only escalated. That terror Jean felt, it was widespread now; whispered in coffee shops and bars, a warning to young children by concerned parents.

"… The president has told people to stop but she made sure to add that they're preparing camps in all the major cities so that our people can be _dealt with by the proper authorities_ ," there was a hint of disgust and desperation in his tone as he repeated her words, "We're a threat to national security. Tomorrow's press conference will confirm what exactly the details of that great extermination will be."

"And what about the curfew?" I asked softly.

"As of six o'clock tomorrow morning, Detroit is under curfew."

I looked at Markus, releasing a gentle sigh to match his own. We sat in silence for a moment before his hand silently slid on top of mine. His fingers curled gently around my palm, holding it in place in our silence. It was tragically humorous in a weird way. His hand was so warm, full of life, and his subtle emotions were shining through in his every movement. I could almost feel his thirium pump's pulse in his hand as he held onto mine. I couldn't bring myself to look at his face but rather watched our hands for a moment. People were destroying androids because they weren't like us, because of how much they could hurt us, but here we were. His hand cradling mine, soft and gentle, without a threat of danger to be had. I could feel my heart race a little bit, though I couldn't tell if that was from the subtly romantic gesture or from the anxiety that had begun to tickle the back of my mind; I eventually was forced to look past it to look back up at Markus. "So what is the plan?"

I could see the question mull over his mind before he answered me honestly, "I don't know. I'm going to talk to the others soon."

I sat for a moment, letting another question slowly push its way out of me hesitantly, "Am I allowed to take part?"

"I don't know… Honestly Rheia, I- I don't know how much longer you should stay. Things are getting too dangerous and you've- you've done enough-"

"Markus," I had to force myself to cut him off, "I think we both know that- I'm probably not leaving. I'm- I'm with you for as long as you'll have me- whether it's here at Jericho or- if it's in CyberLife but if I got my way, I'd be here, doing some good…"

The words seemed to have left him speechless and he released a disgruntled sigh, pushing himself up from the mattress. "I don't think that's a good idea. We'll stick to the twenty-four hours we agreed to. If we need you, I have your number."

"Markus-" I began to speak, but he shook his head, refusing my rebuttal before it could even come out of my mouth. I could feel my frustration beginning to well a bit with his silent dismissal of my request. Ever since becoming the head of android cognitive development at CyberLife, I wasn't used to being refused or silenced. Although I could understand his concern (and I appreciated it), I was offering myself to the cause and to be disregarded - to be hidden away again behind the greatness of someone else - it was exasperating. I didn't expect to lead the revolution, but I didn't want to be in the shadows anymore. I wanted to help, to stand with them, not be another name lost to the history books. Still, I could see on his face that it was not the time to argue and so I let the topic slip away into the night.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander to another question that had lingered on my mind throughout my entire experience with Markus. Perhaps it could convince him-

"Markus, can I ask you something?"

He looked at me a bit exasperated himself but he nodded, "Go ahead, it's never stopped you before," he replied.

I pushed myself up from the mattress and walked over to him, closing the space between us. He promised he wouldn't lie to me. "Markus, why do you trust me?"

The question caught him off guard. A surprised look took over his features for a few precious seconds. I tried my best to add a few addendums to my question, just to try and put his mind at ease, "I mean, I'm glad you do - don't get me wrong - I am just curious as to why."

I knew why I trusted Markus, at least in some respects. I still couldn't entirely understand why I had thrown myself out of my life and into this chaotic one. A sense of right and wrong maybe? Maybe it was Markus' peaceful journey even in the face of turmoil, the peace I felt when I was near him, the fact that I had helped to build him, a chance to make history… there were a lot of small components that made my trust in him so complex and sometimes paradoxical, but why did he trust me? There was a reason he came to my house when he was on his last legs. There was a reason he let me into Jericho. There was a reason he protected me so much and looked at me with such a kind expression.

"Well," he paused and I could see the confusion on his face as he tried to piece together his words. He couldn't even look me in the eye as he began to speak, "you came after me and didn't expect anything in return-"

His words confused me but as his mouth opened to continue, the sound of the cabin door disrupted our conversation. I sighed and shrugged at Markus as I could see his face fall a bit too. Simon, Josh, and North made their way into the room, pausing for a moment when they saw us. I looked back at Markus, reaching down and grabbing my backpack and hat off the floor near the mattress. I slung the bag gently over my shoulder and put my hat back on my head. "You save that thought," I whispered to him.

He nodded to me but there was no smile or joy in his expression. His face was bleak but determined, shrouded by the shadows of the room. The anxious energy of the room grew more and more as they all looked at each other. I could feel the oppressive fear blanket the space and I didn't try to fight it. My mind went back to Warren's address. Things were grim. Camps were being set up around the city; humans were destroying androids on their own. Cities were turning into war zones and I could only imagine what the next conversation was going to have to tackle. I looked over at the others, moving to the front of the console. "How are you feeling?" Simon asked, making his way to my side.

His soft expression was grim; I'm sure Josh had told him what had happened but I appreciated the gesture. I tried my best to give him a small reassuring smile. "I'm doing alright. Just- overworked myself is all. Thank you for asking though."

He gave me an encouraging nod before looking at Markus. North's voice was the next to break the silence, "We need to talk to Markus."

Her voice was more of a demand, determined that I could not be present while they did so. Josh followed, though his voice was a bit more temperate in his request. "She's got a big stake in this as well; we should hear what she has to say-"

"This isn't her fight, we don't need help from any human. After that display, it's clear to see she is very willing to risk all of us for whatever she wants done."

I couldn't stand being spoken of as if I wasn't present. I spoke up, looking North in the eye, "Would another opinion really be so bad?" I kept my voice firm as if to challenge hers.

Josh spoke up, an eagerness and panic in his tone, "She's helped us with our wounded and she has put her blood, sweat, and tears into this. I think she might be able to provide us with a CyberLife insider opinion we all just don't have."

Josh and I met eyes and for a moment, I could see his concern about me slip away. We exchanged a small glance of approval and thanks. Whether it was guilt for how he yelled at me or not that spurred his approval, I didn't really care at that point.

North was not happy about being confronted but she did not speak initially. There were a few good seconds of silence before she turned to Markus, waiting for his verdict. I raised my eyes to him as well. I could see his body stiffen. He was like a statue but he eventually looked to me. "North's right," his tone was calculated but more genuine than hers, "in a few hours, this will no longer be your problem," I moved to interject but he raised a hand and continued, "Although I don't think you'd intentionally give anything away about us, the less you know about our plans the better."

That frustration I felt earlier grew inside me again but I did my best to suppress it. I pressed my lips together and stood firmly for a moment, hoping that my insistence might change his mind. It had worked back in my apartment. I waited for a moment but his remorseful expression and definite stance eventually caused me to cave. He wasn't going to budge, as much as I wanted him too. "Fine," I muttered, trying my best to hide my bitterness, "but my offer is still on the table. Whether it's here in Jericho or in CyberLife…"

He looked at me but no words followed my suggestion. Nope, he was not budging one bit. Whatever decision he had come to as to their next course of action was not going to be swayed by me. I gave a small nod and looked at the others, turning my gaze specifically to Simon and Josh. "I'll go back to the surgical room. Just let me know when you're done and we can get back to work."

Simon nodded and I looked back at North and Markus. North had no look of triumph in her face like I might have expected, but rather all I could see was her trepidation. Markus was looking at the console, his back to me. With my answer, I left the room.

Although I could feel my body tense with my frustration, the cold wintery air was refreshing after the stale smell of metal inside the bridge. I brought my arms up around myself, suddenly missing the nice warm coat I had forgotten in the surgical room. I made my way down a small set of stairs towards the door that led into the ship's interior. As I approached the door, I paused, looking up at the quiet night sky. The stars were hidden beneath the small clouds that brought the light snowfall. I gave myself just a moment to pause, taking in a few clean breaths of fresh air.

The slight trails of warm air danced in front of my mouth as I exhaled. I watched the clouds and snow, a small smile on my face. Even with everything that was happening, the snowfall was almost calming. The chill prickling at my skin as I stood there. The small wistful bit of joy I felt slowly slid away as a small sense of dread inched its way back into my mind. I could only hope Markus would reconsider… Sitting with him had seemed so warm and he seemed to enjoy my company as much as I enjoyed his. I wanted to talk to him about it, but when North and the others were around - his leaderly instincts kicked in. Was he simply concerned? Was it the peer pressure? I didn't know. A chilly wind blew past me, blowing the tips of my hair against my forehead. I could remember his touch against my temple; I could almost feel his gentleness even then. What separated that Markus from the cold shoulder I received only moments before? What was going on inside his head?

As I thought on it, I made my way back inside, making my way down the spiral of staircases back to the surgical room deep in the belly of the ship. The room was quiet, somewhat cleaned after the absurdity that had taken place. I sat down in one of the chairs. I just had to wait.

About fifteen minutes past as I sat with my feet up on the table, listening to the murmur of voices drifting through the room from below. Staring at the vacant space, I did all that I could to avoid brooding in my annoyance. In my attempts to think of something else, I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to Chelsea. Had she been reset properly? Did she come back to her own with Josh and Simon? With the intensity of the room upstairs, I had failed to ask Markus, Simon, or Josh about it. I released a gentle sigh before I pushed myself up from my chair. I pushed my backpack underneath the table, covering it with one of the towels. I put on my coat again, attempting to cover myself as much as I could. As much as part of me didn't want to break any more of the rules, I couldn't help but feel compelled to break the last of them. If I stuck to the back of the rooms and didn't interact with anyone, maybe I could slip around unnoticed and see if I could find them.

I walked to the door, slowly rotating the circular latch and pulling it towards me. As I did, I felt the floor beneath me shift as if an earthquake shook the ship all the way to the hold. I paused, listening to the murmur that shook the walls before I heard the howl above me.

 **November 9th, 2038. 10:45 pm**

I raised my eyes up to the ceiling, attempting to decipher what the noise could be. My heart beat almost seemed to settle into a quiet rhythm, giving me a chance to hear the noises better. It was only a minute before I heard the storming of footsteps and the cacophony of gunfire. My blood ran cold and immediately, I slammed the door shut out of pure instinct. I turned the latch on the door, locking it, and pressing my hands against it as if to keep it shut.

My brain began to freeze and accelerate all at once. What do I do? What is happening?

I tried to calm my nerves, closing my eyes tightly. Where could I go? I had to get to Markus right? He'd know what to do. Getting to the bridge was the most important thing right now.

When I opened my eyes again, my heart rate seemed to burst with the suddenness of my choice and the adrenaline spread quickly. I reached down, pulling my backpack onto my shoulders before I turned the locking mechanism and opened the door. I could hear the screams below and I could feel my sweat begin to bead down my back. The gunshots were consistent, peppering the air amongst the chaotic calls for help. I looked out into the hallway, seeing not a soul and took my chance to run.

I ran down the narrow hallways, attempting to make my way towards the back of the ship where I could access the bridge. The noises I had heard before kept ringing in my mind. They were above the ship as well, which meant I probably couldn't go all the way to the bridge but getting into its vicinity would give me a better chance to find Markus at the very least. I adjusted my backpack on my shoulders, running at full pace down the corridors. The gunfire illuminated one hallway after another, causing me to divert my path each time. I could hardly hear my own thoughts over the sound of pandemonium around me. My ears were buzzing as the bullets echoed around the ship. I could hear individuals screaming for help, begging to be saved. My eyes were filled with light as those cries were silenced, a barrage of gunshots filling the hallway in front of me with the electrifying reverberation of the bullets.

I stopped myself from moving forward, about to move to turn back when a voice beckoned me to one of the side rooms. A young man with a baseball cap and military jacket was standing in the doorway, his hand outstretched. I didn't have time to think but threw myself into the room with him. He slammed the door shut, locking it quickly. I breathed heavily, keeping as silent as I could as I heard the sound of heavy feet making their way down the hallway. "Alpha squad moving up the east-west corridor, permission granted to fire at will."

I closed my eyes for a moment, attempting to restrain myself as my eyes glossed slightly. All the emotions and fears were pooling, attempting to win out as I stood there. The android looked at me, pausing for a minute. He didn't speak but put a hand on my shoulder and raised a finger to his lips in an attempt to keep me quiet. I nodded at him, taking a deep breath before closing my eyes again. I took in a few deep breaths, pausing for a moment before I opened my eyes again. When the footsteps had passed, he stood by the door, his hands hesitating for a moment. "rA9, save me," he whispered before turning the door and opening it. rA9? Who is rA9?

The android didn't stay long and was almost immediately out into the hallway. He was about to burst into a run, but I called out to him, "Where are the exits? Where do we go?"

"Second and third floor, jump in the river!" he called back, vanishing down another corridor. At least it gave me possible exits to find the others.

I went to follow him but another cascade of bullets caused me to slam myself into a wall to stop myself. The bullets separated me from the doorway he had just vanished through. I turned around and booked it down the hallway where the soldiers just were, hoping to avoid the onslaught. As I made the corner, a collection of corpses laid on the ground before me, thirium pooling around the bodies in a sick carnage. I stared at them for a moment before I balled my hands into fists, trying to steel my resolve. I looked away from them for a moment, noticing only then that the entire hallway was covered in the cryptic name: rA9, rA9, rA9… was it their god? Looking down at the bodies, I couldn't help but feel that remorse as I looked back at the nauseating scene. If it was their god, rA9 was cruel… even being surrounded by the iconography, the androids laid dead - shot down and butchered. Hopefully, their god was not that spiteful.

I pushed the thoughts away, telling myself I couldn't give myself time to think about it. I shook my head before moving around the fallen androids to continue down the hallway behind them. Second or third floor; that's where I needed to go. I managed to get to the aft section of the ship but I could feel my body getting tired. My knees shook whenever I stood still. Whether it was out of fear or exhaustion, I wasn't entirely sure. I was used to being in an office or behind a computer, far away from violence. I hadn't even heard gunshots in person before all this. It was then I found North, running with another android I failed to recognize. Seeing them, I immediately came to a halt, grabbing onto one of the walls before running as quickly as I could towards them. A familiar face, no matter how hostile, was all I needed right now. "North!" I called out, causing the woman to stop.

Her eyes met mine as she stood for a moment, allowing me to close the distance. As I got closer to the two of them, an oddly familiar voice plucked at the air. "Miss Elliot- what are you doing here?"

I turned my eyes and met the gaze of the android beside her, taking a moment to decipher who it was amidst the pressure building inside my head from the running. It didn't take me a moment to place it though; I would recognize those brown eyes anywhere. "Connor," I managed to mumble. The RK800, Jean and I's last major project together. I stared at him for a moment in confusion, taking in a few deep hoarse breaths, attempting to gather my thoughts. I could feel my chest burning, the knot in my side surging pain through my abdomen. I forced myself to ignore it. No, this was not the time for another reunion. "I'll explain later," I told him, turning my attention back to North in earnest, "What's going on? What's happening?"

"The humans are attacking Jericho. Markus is going down to the hold to blow up the ship-"

Attacking Jericho? I could hear Josh's concerns in my head - lighting up my location, giving them the location of the androids, and now Connor was here. My head was swimming. Markus is blowing up the ship? Since when were there bombs on the ship? Were they defensive, meant for another task? When did Markus turn to explosives to win his battles? Admits the confusion, the only words that could escape me were: "Are you fucking kidding me?"

North rolled her eyes, "Come on, we gotta' get to the third floor. There are soldiers everywhere. Come on, let's go!"

Within a second she was running again and I was quick to keep my step behind her. Connor ran closely behind me. His light footsteps were paradoxically both disconcerting and comforting. I tried to push the thoughts from my mind as North turned abruptly up a staircase, taking several steps at a time. I grabbed hold of the railing to make the turn as gracefully as she did, but failed in the execution. As I reached up the railing, grabbing onto it every few steps to propel me forward, I felt my right hand slipping with the exertion. I managed to keep some manner of pace with them. Just as I got to the top of the stairs however, North's arm slammed against my chest pushing me hard against the wall. I lost all manner of breath with the force but I watched as several soldiers made their way past us. All three of us were silent and I got the chance to look down at my hand to find the problem. I had somehow managed to get a deep cut across my palm - likely from a broken piece of railing I had used to push myself up the stairs. I would need stitches for sure. Blood pooled in the crevasse, dripping down my fingers and wrist. I didn't feel anything but a numbed heat - the adrenaline doing its job to keep my heart racing and my mind present. It only took a moment for my attention to be drawn elsewhere though. Not a moment later, we heard shots from the soldiers and North pushed forward, Connor right behind her. I hesitated for a moment before following after them.

Rounding the corner, I saw Simon's familiar blond hair as he flailed in a heated arms fight with one of the soldiers. North was fighting another. I looked around frantically for a weapon but I was met with the impact of Connor, grabbing hold of me and pushing me behind him. His gun primed, he shot a third guard that was beginning to flank the crew as Simon and North managed to incapacitate the soldiers they had been grappling with. The sounds of the close gunfire rang in my ears, bounding with force against the metal encampment we were all in. It might not have had any effect on them, but their voices were being drowned out by the ringing of the room. At the time, it did not even occur to me those soldiers had died with their force… I was too busy attempting to maintain my balance. "Where the hell is Markus?" North barked, turning back to Simon.

"He's almost in the hold, I met up with Josh but we got separated. He's coming up the far staircase," Simon replied.

"We need to go, come on."

North's voice was the last push we needed before the lot of us began to make our way through the darkened hallways. Even with the limited lighting, it was hard to ignore the fallen androids that surrounded us as we passed. The diluted smell of thirium mixed with the rust and barrage of noises made the entire space overwhelming. I couldn't help but look at the eyes of the androids that lay dead on the floor, looking for any signs of life - looking for a familiar pink and blonde haired girl and her sister in the midst of the confusion. It was a slaughter… every hallway was covered in androids; men, women, children altogether without any clarity or reason.

We had come to the end of the hallway when we finally found Josh, who looked a little beat up. His clothes were dishevelled and it was easy to see that he had seen combat. I looked up, meeting his eyes after my quick look over his body, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks to Markus. He managed to save me from one of the soldiers; he's going to end up a martyr if he isn't careful."

"I can't keep patching him up if he keeps doing that," I said, a mixture of both frustration and concern in the tone. If he keeps getting shot, there won't be any way to repair him. I could remember how brittle his chest was in my hands when he was back at the apartment -

My image was cut short when two small words pulled me tautly from my thoughts and made my blood run cold. "Then don't."

I was standing next to North when those incomprehensible words left her. Her words were quiet but venomous in their delivery, hiding under the gunfire that erupted not far from us which drowned it out for everyone else. When I turned my gaze to look at her, I couldn't hide my shock. My mouth fell slightly agape, my eyes following suit. Her eyes were already on me as if attempting to decipher if I had heard her whispered confession or not. We looked at each other for a long moment but eventually, her eyes shot down to the ground and she pushed her way forward. No admission of regret and solid in stride; Angry and proud.

I blinked, watching as she made her way to what I presumed was the exit. Maybe I had misheard her, maybe -

The others shuffled after her, quickening our steps as all of us moved away from the sound of the gunfire. We managed to make our way up another flight of stairs, bringing us to the third floor, where several other androids ran past us in full sprint. As we turned to follow, we ran into a familiar face and I felt a small wave of relief wash over me. Markus stood, seemingly unharmed. Although there was thirium on his clothes, I couldn't see any wounds. He seemed to have come through unscathed. Markus' eyes found mine and I could see his face soften before he caught sight of my hand. He didn't let his eyes linger on it for long. He gave me one look before he looked over everyone else, subtly checking for injuries. North's voice was soft, whispering his name before Markus made his declaration. "The bomb is going to explode any minute! We gotta' get out of here!"

Fuck.

Everyone's agreement was embodied with the quick movement of their feet towards the exit. Even though I could feel the pulsation of my muscles in my feet and the burning in my calves, I followed suit, throwing my weight into my run as we made our way down the hallway. Simon, Josh, and Connor ran in the front, jumping over the obstacles we faced with little resistance. Markus was right behind me, his footsteps solid. Even with the obstacles, we got close to the end of the hallway before I heard the guns fire again. I heard someone slam against the ground and I skidded to a halt with only one name entering my mind: Markus…

I felt as though my brain had gone into overdrive and every moment seemed to flash by as quickly as it arrived.

I saw Markus stop abruptly and North lay on the ground, thirium splattering the floor around her. I could see her leg sparking with the injury.

Markus immediately turned, grabbing hold of a piece of metal. He threw it to North as the words "fire at will" echoed through the chamber.

Simon grabbed hold of my arm, pulling me to him to defend me from the bullets, though they were not focused on us. Rather, the barrage was hitting the small piece of metal North held while Markus attempted to pull her from the floor.

I couldn't let him die. She would be okay if he did.

I could see the lights from the soldier's guns priming on them, some light passing through or around the small bit of metal they used as a shield. His body was fragile… they'd pass through him like tissue paper.

I couldn't let him die.

I moved on instinct.

I pushed myself from Simon and ran, hearing only the echo of Simon calling out my name. I could almost feel his hand brushing against my backpack to hold me back but it was only a subtle graze. I ran as fast as I could, pushing my hands together. I ran my right hand up and down my left side, up the arm and back again. Only one thought repeated in my mind: spread the blood… my blood is a different colour than theirs. I could hardly hear Markus' voice as I pressed my hands against my face and threw myself in front of them. I opened my arms wide, star-fishing my body to conceal them behind me and my large coat.

"I'm human! I'm human, don't shoot!"

The words screeched out of me as loud as I could make them. The lights of the guns nearly blinded me but the gunshots hesitated. "Get out of here Markus, get out of here! Go!"

My words snapped the air as I held my hands up defensively to the gunmen. "Move or you will be fired upon," one of them shouted.

"I'm human, don't shoot!" I called again.

"This is your last warning, move or you will be seen as a hostile."

"Rheia, Rheia!" I could feel Markus reaching around my waist to pull me with them but I roared again at him.

"Get the fuck out of here Markus!" I shouted, "Everyone needs to go!"

"Markus we gotta go, come on!" North's voice was irrepressible against my eardrums as they rang with the adrenaline. Markus' arm for a moment was solid but it was pried off of me with the help of what I could only assume was North.

I moved forward, attempting to keep myself as widely spread as possible in the hallway. The only reassuring noise was the sound of feet at full force running behind me. I threw myself into a sprint at the soldiers and I heard some gunfire but felt no pain… the last thing I remember was something hard against my head and my body slamming against the wall. There was a rumble deep beneath me and the soldiers all seemed to stand in place. My head was foggy but I could remember a face of a man in a finely tailored suit filling my vision... and that was it.


	9. Chapter 9: Tick Tock

**A Small Unwitting Smile:** **Chapter 9: Tick Tock**

 **Written By:** ehProudCanadianWriter

 **Main Characters:** Markus x OC, Elijah Kamski, Connor, Jericho Androids (+ others)

 **Rating:** T (Violence, Swearing)  
 **Point of View:** Rheia Elliot (OC)

 **Disclaimers:** This is to note that any similarities that can be found within this work to other fan fiction or works are completely unintentional.

 **Tumblr & AO3 Username: **ehProudCanadianWriter

Please review and favourite if you enjoyed.

* * *

A stinging sensation was enough to rouse me from my sleep; I felt a haze hold over my mind hindering me from fully recognizing where I was or who I was with. When I was able to open my eyes and comprehend the space I was in, I squinted in the buzzing white light. I closed my eyes almost immediately, groaning slightly with the agitation. The pain I felt wasn't anything too intense, but rather a dull pulsation of hurt that echoed through my shoulders, head, and hand. I wasn't fully coherent as my mind fluctuated between dizziness and unconsciousness. Where was I? What had happened?

"Morning; how are you feeling today?"

A chipper and cheery voice broke through the slight hum of the rest of the room. I turned my head slowly; my mind was swimming, making me move slower than usual. Was I on something? I felt so distant from my own body. I was numb, vacant. Even though I felt the pain, it didn't feel as though I owned it but rather that I was a secondary witness to it in a strange way. I could smell an antiseptic in the air, tingling my nose with its pungent scent. Even moving my head to see who had spoken was enough to make me nauseous and I had to close my eyes again to prevent the feeling from pushing any further. "I feel… sick…" I told the voice, slowly opening my eyes again.

"That's just a side effect of the pain medication the doctor gave you. You also hit your head pretty hard. Don't worry, it should wear off soon," his voice was soft and unintimidating, "we've fixed up your hand and the doctor is keeping you on some basic painkillers for the head injury. You've been lucky enough to avoid a concussion but the bruise might linger for a while."

The bruise… my hand…

As the male voice spoke, the memory of Jericho pushed its way through the fog; At first, all I could think about was Markus and North running behind me as I threw myself into the soldiers but then came the gunfire and the bodies; everything seemed to run together and sober up my exhausted mind. I pushed myself up slowly, feeling the tight tensor bandage around my hand. My muscles all screamed, not with pain but tension. That was probably a result of the painkillers he mentioned. I slowly ran my unbandaged hand down my face, letting a small exhale push against my palm as I groaned. "How many stitches did I need?" I asked, looking down at my other hand. I adjusted myself, sitting cross-legged on the small cot.

"None. Luckily the tissue adhesive proved enough to close the wound. It's good you had your tetanus shot; the doctor had to clean it pretty extensively. They gave you a booster to make sure."

As he spoke, I gently pressed the pads of my fingers against the top left of my forehead, feeling the slight sting as I pushed them against the bruise. The voice waited as I assessed the damage, though I still couldn't piece together all that had happened with the way my mind seemed to swim in the dizziness.

"Where am I?" the question escaped me at barely a whisper, but the room was quiet enough for it to sound far louder than it was.

"You're at the police station. You've been taken into custody due to your involvement with the android crisis. Once I've determined you've fully shaken off the side effects of the medication, you will be questioned."

My involvement with the android crisis; it did sound sinister when you put it like that. As my mind slowly began to sober up, I couldn't help but recognize the gravity of my situation. I was in police custody after a raid on what seemed to be a terrorist site to the outside world. I tried my best to force my mind's clarity, well, as much as one could fight against a drug-educed haze. It was only then I really looked at the man who spoke to me. He was a shorter ginger man, his pale complexion accentuating his deep brown freckles that covered his face. He had kind features, clearly meant for his chosen profession; calming the patient, building trust, that was his job after all. He didn't look familiar though.

As I sat there, I tried to think back on the past few hours but nothing came to mind. Actually, no one came to mind with the exception of the blurred man in the suit I remembered just before I passed out. "Have I been out this entire time?" I asked, closing my eyes again and rubbing my neck, attempting to remove some of the tension that had built in my shoulders.

"From what I have been told, you've been in and out but not necessarily coherent," the man was polite and charming, but still informative and accurate to a point.

If that was the case then where were my rights? How long had I been detained? What was the official charge? Those thoughts shook away the last of the fog, brightening my mind with the confusion. I held my tongue and stopped myself from vocalizing my annoyance however. I was not legally allowed to be detained without such information. I should have least been read my Miranda rights. It was clear they intended to question me (the man just confirmed that). Heck, I could only assume I was charged with a crime since I was here but none of it had ever been said to me. It all seemed so wrong. They were holding onto me for safekeeping or at least that was what it felt like. Was I just reading the situation wrong or was there something far more nefarious at work? Either way, I had become a tool for them to use however they pleased.

I returned my eyes to the man who sat quietly beside me on a small chair near the door. His gaze was ever vigilant, watching me and my movements. Was it his job to read me my rights now that I was awake? Did they read it to me when I was unconscious or drugged, because that would definitely be refutable evidence in court. I couldn't help but feel myself shift back into my managerial mindset, once more playing the game of chess required in any business setting. I kept my eyes accepting, my expression slightly dazed, and my mouth shut. I would play along. I knew my rights even if they didn't tell them to me personally. To win, I had to wait and see how long it took them to realize their failings. If they never did get around to telling me this information willingly, it might give me just the out I needed to be released; it might give me the opportunity to find them all again - to find Markus and to make sure he was okay.

I didn't want to make him worry…

I brought my hand up to my eye, rubbing a bit of sleep out that settled there. I let a small groan escape me, keeping my voice small and gentle but still loud enough to hear. "Please, call my lawyer. I want him here before I'm questioned."

"We can do that, you just need to provide us with the information needed to contact him," the man told me.

I gave him a smile, attempting to remain friendly. He was doing his job, but I wasn't going to give him anything more. "It's Evan Kim of Shaw and Kim Legal Associates."

The man nodded, looking a bit up towards the ceiling above my head before returning his gaze to me. It didn't go unnoticed and I followed his eyes up to a small camera looking down on us from the corner of the room. I chuckled softly, leaning my back against the wall. "I'm not going to say anything until he's here, so thank you for helping with the hand but I don't want to keep you if there's someone else that you could be helping."

I tried to keep my tone gentle and welcoming, even with my dismissal. I could see his face sink slightly but he eventually, after a few hesitant moments, he pushed himself from his chair. "If you change your mind, don't hesitate to let me know. I'm Francis."

"Nice to meet you Francis; thanks again," I kept my reply temperate but curt, hoping it would spur him to leave. However, as he opened the door I got one more question in, "Oh do you have the time? How long have I been out?"

He turned, a small smile on his face. He glanced down at his watch, "It's about 7:30 in the morning. You weren't out for long, but I think with the excitement of everything your body just decided to stay asleep."

I nodded, thanking him once more as I watch the door slide shut and lock. 7:30 am? It was after ten o'clock when they attacked Jericho. How long did they have me detained? How long have I been officially under arrest? A lot of questions hung in the air, filling the empty space in the cell, but I was not about to voice them. All I could really do was wait.

 **November 10th 2038. Maybe an hour later?**

I couldn't tell exactly how much time had passed as I sat in my cell, but hearing the gentle hum of the police officers outside did bring me some comfort. I couldn't understand any of what was being said due to the sound insulation of the room, but even the shifting disruption of the noise allowed me to organize my thoughts as opposed to letting them stir in my mind ceaselessly. I honestly didn't know what was going to happen but staring at a white wall did put some things in perspective and draw back the images of the night before. The bodies… the androids that had fallen… I could only hope that a good portion of the androids inside Jericho did escape safely. I had heard Markus and North run, but did those gunshots hit them? I didn't have any bullet wounds so the soldiers must have fired behind me. It all seemed a blur but I knew I would eventually need to have a cohesive story to tell the police. I would need to figure out what I was going to say to Evan when he arrived. I guess that was the first step.

I could only hope that Evan would understand my predicament or at the very least be supportive. I wasn't entirely sure which side of the argument he would fall on. We had met at CyberLife; he worked in the legal department and I had worked with him on a couple small cases that required the humanization department. He was the best we had, but eventually, he left to start his own firm with his buddy from law school. It didn't take me a week to send him my file and switch over to work with him. Maybe with his work at CyberLife, he could understand what I wanted. That or he could want nothing to do with me since CyberLife had given him the opportunities he needed to build his endless web of connections. I could only hope that it was the former. Still, he was on his way which gave me a glimmer of hope. What on earth was I going to say to him?

I tried to think of the questions he might ask me in order to formulate some cohesive thoughts as to how or why I ended up in this situation. Why did I think the androids were worth saving when I was the one who developed their psychological programming? I knew the answer. As I sat back against the wall, I thought back on Markus' unwitting smile and the warm feeling of his hand on top of mine. I thought about Chelsea and Emily, holding hands in the young girl's panic as her life flashed before her eyes. Even the android that had saved me from the soldiers came to mind, whispering to his God before he took his chance to run for safety in the war zone that Jericho became. Simon, Josh, even North, all of them lingered. Whatever their stories were, they were fighting for something they believed in. They were fighting for their equality and the freedom of their people. They had a dream that mirrored thousands of others in history and I wanted to support them… to support Markus.

Even with the other faces passing in my thoughts, I couldn't deny that it all started with Markus for me. His focus and drive were far beyond most people I had ever known. He deserved to live in a world where he was seen as an equal… they all did. I fought with them because their dream should be realized. Whether it was my guilty conscious, my embedded desire to be part of solutions, or just my belief in Markus' ideal that led me to support them, I wasn't sure. One thing was undeniable though. The more I learned about deviants (not just Markus but all of them), the more I realized how close they were to us in every way. They thought, dreamt, and built relationships. They created societies, had faiths beyond themselves with this rA9 figure, and bickered about right and wrong no different than human civilizations. The fact they saw themselves as alive defined their personhood enough. I have my fears about what might come next, there's no denying that. I do fear androids like North, who want nothing but for humans to disappear, but I have those trepidations about strangers on the street too. Everyone is afraid of things they can't control or don't understand. Change brings fear; it is an inherent part of how change works. Markus and the other androids were that change, regardless of the fact they had been built by humans. Anything that came before was nullified by their awakening; who built them, their intended purpose, what lay beneath their skin, it didn't matter. They were alive and they should be given that voice. I believed in them and I could only hope that seeing my passion would inspire Evan too. There were going to be problems of course. There would need to be massive changes to how our society works and how our coexistence would sustain itself but we should simply be grateful that the hand Markus outstretched was holding an olive branch and wasn't balled into a fist. At least, it wasn't when I had left them… when the bombs exploded…

The idea that Markus might have had the bombs for another purpose entered my mind but I quickly shook it away so as not to unnerve myself. I couldn't break down here. When I got out, I could ask him about it. Right? Markus had worked so hard up to that point to be peaceful - he wouldn't shift now? Would he? I dismissed the thoughts, letting a small sigh escape me. No, I had to be strong. I needed to be there for Markus and believe that his intentions were just. The bombs were simply a defensive manoeuvre to destroy all evidence of Jericho - in case the worse came to pass as it did. I mean the bombs were strategically placed, that was proof enough wasn't it? I had to be content with that answer for now. I dug deep, pushing myself back into that optimism. Markus was peaceful and I would not ruin his chances by thinking less of his cause now.

One chilling thought eventually led to another however as I thought about the raid. I couldn't help but remember the harsh words of the soldiers' as they gunned down the androids. Was I the only human to think this way - to believe that the androids were alive and worthy of respect?

I couldn't be, right?

My mind drifted from the corpses on the floor of Jericho to the people we walked past on the way to Ferndale station. Conversation after conversation was filled with pensive thoughts about the android demonstrations. Some were brimming with concern, some more gentle in their approach. Just like the boardroom at CyberLife, the moral questions of humanity's place and where android's fit into the natural hierarchy of things seemed to be on everyone's lips. I couldn't be the only person who saw the androids as something more - especially after all that had happened. I was not the one who supported them full-heartedly initially, but I couldn't be the only one who was swayed by Markus' sacrifices, the android's peaceful protests, and their desire for a peaceful conclusion. I wish I could have kept up with the news, but it was impossible to hear it from inside the cell. I wasn't even able to hear the news while I was at Jericho thanks to my isolation. What was the conversation? What was the dialogue in the popular media? One of the great lessons I had learned working with CyberLife was that everything was about how you spun the story, how you wove the narrative. Was the press looking at the androids with a spiteful eye or an empathetic one? There were so many answers lingering just outside the glass wall. I could only hope I would get the chance to see Markus and answer all of the questions I had before it was too late.

 **November 10th 2038. Another few hours later I think?**

A few more hours passed as I sat in my cell. I had nearly run out of things to do in my captivity. I cleaned up my cuticles with my fingernails, read the graffiti on the wall, and tried to formulate a timeline of events for when Evan arrived. I laid back on my cot, staring through the glass in my boredom. No wonder people wrote books in prison. The hum was consistent but a metronomic-like step entered into the fray of noises, causing me to sit up slightly. It was only then that I saw another face pass by my cell. Familiar, yet indistinct, a man in a finely tailored suit came towards my door. A cop followed closely behind him, dressed in his blues and handcuffs in hand. The man in the suit pushed a small button near the scanner, speaking in a monolithic tone, "put your hands in the circles on the glass."

For a moment I hesitated, taking in the man's face as he stared at me. He was a shorter man, pale in complexion and clearly exhausted as seen with the bags under his eyes. His dark brown eyes were piercing. They were free of remorse and confusion whilst maintaining a level of cold certainty. I hadn't seen that level of unwavering self-determination in anyone outside of the CyberLife executives I had been forced to interact with over the years. His tailored hair seemed to counteract the stubble that grew over his face. One showed the precision in his routines while the other showed his lack of time to maintain it. His hooked nose scrunched slightly as I pushed myself from my bed and did as he asked, putting my hands into the small circles on the fortified glass.

The police officer put his hand to the scanner and opened the door. He stepped inside and put the handcuffs on my wrists, holding them together in front of me. "Come with me," the man in the suit instructed. I pushed my lips together and was brought along by the police officer. I only had a moment to look around as we walked from the small containment cells to a small hallway in the back of the police station. I caught a glimpse of a room full of officers, tucked by their desks with a large monitor showcasing the crimes around the city. I tried to look for Markus' name or some information about the androids but with the moment I had to search, I found nothing. The only thing that was abundantly clear was that no androids stood on the other side of the wall. I saw where they were supposed to be. There was a long line of stalls for the androids to stand when not in use, but they were empty. Markus was right. They had all been taken out of public service. Not a single blue band could be seen before I was pulled forward abruptly by the police officer into one of the side rooms.

The room I walked into was taken right out of a movie: a dark room, a table with two chairs, and the two-way mirror so others could watch without being seen. It was almost cliché but I suppose when a configuration works, it doesn't change much. I was seated in the chair and the handcuffs I was wearing were removed. They were almost immediately replaced with a set connected to the table. I adjusted my hands slightly, feeling the metal cuff rub against the bandage. When I was firmly in place, the man dressed in the suit moved to sit across from me and the other police officer left. He crossed his legs, leaning back slightly with his hand on his knee. I could almost feel the pompous air of entitlement seeping from him and contaminating the room. Watching him look at me self-righteously as I got comfortable only hardened my resolve. It was as if every leadership and conflict resolution course I had taken were pooling in my mind. I was faced with the ultimate test, not a hyper-masculine boss intent on forgoing me a promotion but an agent ready to destroy me entirely.

I sat back in my chair, maintaining my posture and placing my hands gently on top of each other on the table in front of me. I mimicked his posture, his cool gaze, and crossed my legs (even if just to show him I was not going to be intimidated by him). Although I could feel a slight nervousness in my stomach at the possible repercussions of it all, I reminded myself of what I had decided in my room. I believed in this cause; I believed in Markus. The androids should be free. I had made this bed and I was going to have to lie in it.

There was a moment of silence between us as we both maintained our eye contact. Our silence was only disrupted as a small smirk pulled the corner of his mouth and he spoke, "So, Rheia Elliot, android cognitive development head at CyberLife. I'm impressed someone like you managed to find yourself in a room like this. With just how much your time is worth, you're likely the most expensive woman I've personally talked to."

His tone was detached and condescending; I could feel my skin crawling. His egotistical confidence played on his tongue and was supported by his cold and calculated tone. I could see how proud he was of himself as if he was a hunter with the lioness in his sight. My frustration got the better of me and my honey dipped sarcastic thoughts left my mouth without much in the way of censorship, "Oh I doubt that's true. You seem a man of importance. Since I'm here against my own free will, I am off the clock. I'm sure you've spent more money to enjoy the company of a lovely woman who is more akin to your needs." I let the line settle on the air; so much for being cordial. I held his gaze but tried to steer us back on course, "I suspect you're not just a normal cop, you don't look like Detroit police."

After my words, his faced solidified and it was hard to see his thoughts behind his hard exterior. "You're right. I'm not a typical Detroit investigator. I'm Richard Perkins, FBI Special Agent tasked with looking into the android crisis. So you should be careful about being seen as hostile Miss Elliot."

I gave a polite nod, letting a small smile pull at my lips. He was a no-nonsense investigator. At least that gave me a place to start. "I'm sure you can understand Mr Perkins that I have not yet spoken to my lawyer regarding the proceedings or this case, so all of this is currently unnecessary. Is Mr Kim on his way?"

"He is on his way, he might be a while …" his voice was firm, "… He's on his way from a conference in Mississippi."

"I'm happy to wait in my cell until he arrives then," I replied, keeping my tone complimentary and polite.

"Of course Miss Elliot but I figured while we wait, it wouldn't do any harm to confirm your personal details to ensure we do not have anything amiss?"

I looked at him and we held each other's gaze for a moment. He didn't need to confirm anything (that much was abundantly clear) but it wasn't as if I could leave. I took some solace in the fact that without my lawyer here he was not allowed to ask me anything. It might give me some time to size him up and to recognize his working method. I maintained my vigilance either way.

"So, Miss Rheia Jane Elliot, previously Rheia Jane Ashby, is that correct?"

Ashby… god, no one had called me by that name for a long time. The name brought back so many memories, my mom and dad, aunt Jenny, things I had left behind and things I had reclaimed. Rheia Ashby, the young woman who started out at CyberLife with nothing but a few courses under her belt and a frustrating mentor. How things had changed.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Born, September 9th, 2000 to Arthur Ashby and Glinda Nikas?"

"Yes."

I could see him categorizing the information in his head as he watched me intently. He didn't even have a file in hand; he must have memorized everything about me. We were playing the same game. He watched me as I watched him. "What is this about Mr Perkins? You know my story. You don't need to do this and you know that I know you don't."

"I don't actually. I know the details of your life. I have a pretty conclusive timeline on file as to how you ended up here but I don't know who you are. Why would someone with your intelligence and position risk it all for a bunch of androids?"

His posture changed, shifting to set his elbows on the table and lean into the gesture. He looked inquisitorial; his methodical air never once shattering. I maintained my broad and open posture, letting my eyes solidify under his stare. "I told you I'm not talking about that until my lawyer arrives," I reminded him with a cold tone.

"I'm not sure you understand the predicament you're in Miss Elliot."

"I'm sure I do. As you said, I'm an intelligent woman. I don't need to have the gravity of the situation explained."

"Oh I think you might," he pushed himself up from his chair, moving to stand over me. The intimidation factor was solidified when he sat himself partially on the table's edge. "You were found in an android encampment with the head of these- malfunctioning androids. You jumped in front of law enforcement attempting to apprehend the deviants which allowed them to escape. We already have the warrant to search your home. So why don't you tell us what's going on?"

So Markus escaped… he was out there somewhere. Having that confirmed was a relief. My eyes rose to meet his and I repeated the same line once more. "I'm only talking once I have discussed everything with my lawyer."

I could see a small glint of frustration slip into his face as he tried his best to stop his body from giving away anything more about his irritation. I took charge, trying to keep him on his toes, "When will my preliminary hearing be?"

"Excuse me?"

"I have not been read my rights and I have not been told what I am being held for or what charges have been filed with the exception of my vicinity to the raid."

He blinked a bit in confusion, another small crack in his façade. He glanced at the two-way mirror. I surged on after a quick breath, not letting another word to be spoken edgewise, "I have obviously been arrested and am no longer in detention. You have clearly always intended to question me and you have persisted in asking questions even though I have asked for my lawyer. I have not been provided with any information regarding my legal aid or reason for detainment. I have been held for at least seven hours now, so there has been plenty of opportunities to provide me with these things. I am aware of my rights Mr Perkins. I am currently being treated like a piece of evidence and I humbly ask that I am given these rights as an American citizen."

I could see his face slack softly and I could see an irritation pooling behind his eyes. Did he not know? I couldn't help but smirk a bit before tilting my head to the side. I could almost hear his thoughts, how was it that these basic police structures were missed? "I would like to return to my cell and await my lawyer's arrival, should that be agreeable to you Mr Perkins. I am aware of my rights unless there is something I've missed."

I could see his mind reeling, attempting to keep pace with the androids he fought so hard against. If I was a more considerate soul, I might be able to empathize with his dilemma. This was a man who was tasked with capturing the deviant androids. In his mind, they were a threat to civilian lives, didn't need to sleep, and could perform billions of operations in a second. His team planned a raid but their leader had escaped at the last moment. Now, he had a witness he could use, someone who could act as the lynchpin in his entire operation. In the midst of the chaos and the FBI's need for increased efficiency, things were bound to get lost in the shuffle. Somewhere along the way, that efficiency fell off the rails and might have lost him that opportunity. If I was a more considerate soul, I might have felt bad for him; however, I saw the carnage in inside that ship - the countless bodies strewn about the floor. How many crimes against humanity were orchestrated inside that ship? To Perkins, probably none as I was alive and no other humans were slaughtered as the androids were. To me, those androids had lost their lives needlessly and cruelly… he didn't deserve any empathy for that.

I watched his expression shift however and that anger seemed to retreat. All at once his smug demeanour returned. I couldn't help but feel a small cold knot of dread beginning to form inside me. "I think you've got the wrong idea, Miss Elliot. This is what happens when you think you're the smartest person in the room," his voice was calculated and he looked down at his badge for a moment. "Although it is not ideal that some buffoon seemed to have missed the critical steps you mentioned, you are in a muddied territory. You were taken in a military raid approved by the President of the United States in the name of national defence. With the state of crisis right now, things work a little differently than you might expect."

I raised my eyes to meet his, feeling that cold stare bring down my body temperature even more. I tried to hide my fear but he seemed to sniff it like a bloodhound. I had laid my cards on the table too early and he was quick to spot it. I had nowhere to go. I had to remain bold. There was no turning back now. "As an American citizen and as a human being, I still have right to a fair trial and everything that comes with it," I reminded him.

"I am aware," he responded but he still didn't seem to falter.

"Well, I do expect those rights will be followed; that is of course unless you intend to pull me outside and stand me in front of a firing squad." I met his eyes and leaned my head forward, attempting to accentuate my point, "Oh wait, you've already done that."

The idea didn't even seem to faze him. Though not much got past his fortified expression. He smirked, "I wouldn't push your luck with me, Miss Elliot. The more you say, the more you have to lose."

I once more leaned back into my chair, my hands in front of me. He was going to be a masterful opponent, I would give him that much at least. My Moriarty, though I doubted he was as cunning as he pretended to be. "I am not a piece of evidence Mr Perkins," I told him sternly, "and I would like to see my lawyer before we speak again. I'm sure that is agreeable." I gave him a small and disingenuous smile.

He nodded, pushing himself towards the door. "Of course Miss Elliot; I'll go check on his arrival time. Until then, you'll be brought back to your cell."

Just like that, he left. The room's quiet didn't last for long though for almost immediately another cop made his way into the small interrogation room. He seemed more surprised than I was. Still, he did his job quickly and began to read off my rights. I listened, giving my acknowledgement that I had indeed understood them before he moved to take me back to my cell. As we walked back to my cell, I heard the disgruntled snap of Perkins' voice down the hall. "You're telling me, we have had her for hours and no one bothered to double check that everything was above board? Are you kidding me?"

He played it cool, but the fact that everything had not been as meticulous as he liked seemed to bother him. I took that as a small victory, even if it was a half-baked one.

The policeman didn't linger long after he had put me back in my room. I couldn't help but think with how quickly he returned to his post that he was hoping to avoid the anger of the FBI agent. Either way, I was happy to be back in my cell. The quiet settled around me as I thought on my conversation with Perkins. This whole thing was a bureaucratic nightmare and the isolation of my cell had given me a lot of time to think. One of the small joys I held onto was that I was able to buy Markus some time, especially with my lawyer being across the country. Although Evan was a professional, one of the best criminal lawyers in the US, I couldn't help but hope he took his time. Sure, it would give me less time to craft a defence but his quick intuition would be able to at least get me through the preliminary hearings. Markus worked quickly and with the camps popping up around the city, Markus needed time to stand against them. I could only hope I gave him that time and that my capture had managed to avoid the papers. I didn't want to add any fuel to the fear of Markus and his cause. I just had to remain vigilant, maintain that they had always been peaceful, and try to bring their cause onto the legal stage with dignity. I could only hope that Markus and the other deviants would still be alive when I saw the outside world. As I laid the cot and closed my eyes, I remembered the feeling of Markus' fingers brushing down my temple. Please be safe Markus… wherever you might be.


	10. Chapter 10: Another Voice in the Dark P1

**A Small Unwitting Smile:** **Chapter 10: Another Voice in the Dark Part I**

 **Written By:** ehProudCanadianWriter

 **Main Characters:** Markus x OC, Elijah Kamski, Connor, Jericho Androids (+ others)

 **Rating:** T (Violence, Swearing)  
 **Point of View:** Rheia Elliot (OC)

 **Disclaimers:** This is to note that any similarities that can be found within this work to other fan fiction or works are completely unintentional.

 **Tumblr & AO3 Username: **ehProudCanadianWriter

Please review and favourite if you enjoyed.

* * *

 **A/N:** I want to thank everyone who has left a review or a like. It means a lot to me. I will take all the constructive criticism to heart. Thank you for reading along all the way to chapter 10! I hope you all enjoy this temporary shift in perspective. It's funny how some of you can read my mind (the chapter was half written when I got the request for a chapter like this, so it works out for us all!). I do have a lot more planned so stay tuned! Thanks again!

* * *

 **November 10th, 2038. 4:35 am**

There was no denying the heaviness of the church as a quiet mourning lingering over the crowd of androids. A medley of emotions hung overhead as if the light from the stained glass brought them in from the outside world. Fear, anger, desperation, and sadness all became simply part of the hum that lingered in the anxious silence. Although a few individuals could be heard occasionally, striking up small conversations amongst themselves, everyone was simply too tired to process what had just occurred. Thousands had died with the loss of Jericho and even more would be dead by morning. They would be all that was left.

In that crowd sat a small girl. Her blond hair tussled with pink was awry and knotted with the exertions of their escape. Covered in dirt, Chelsea was one of the survivors of the attack on Jericho. She sat silently next to her sister who was attempting to keep the other child androids calm with small lullabies and songs. The young girl, however scared she might be, was not thinking of herself as many of the others were. Her eyes scanned the crowd as her fingers toyed with the small white ball that had been taken out of her cooling system only hours before. Her mind was not plagued with overwhelming doubt or fear but rather, a quiet resolve.

She needed to thank her. She had saved her and maybe, maybe the woman was scared too.

Although the attack on Jericho had terrified the poor girl, she scanned the room looking for the doctor who had helped her - the one who had broken her fever. It was the woman who had put everything on the line for her in her mind. Everyone had gotten so mad at her. She could remember the man yelling at her in the hallway. Those memories of that short time when she was not herself still lingered in the back of her mind, stored in her memory before she returned to her physical body. Without the woman's quick thinking, she would have disappeared with her hard drive failure. Chelsea was back to her old self again because of the team's quick wits. Whether it was a desire or a need, her mind thought of nothing else but that gratitude.

Her eyes found the blond android Simon who sat by himself across the room. He leaned over himself, his head hanging low. He had been so kind to her, put her mind at ease, and had helped the woman. A glint caught her eye and an idea sprung into the child's mind. She should thank him too.

Slowly the girl slid herself from the pew she sat on, brushing a hand down her clothes to remove a bit of dirt from her pants. Emily's eyes rose with the girl's movements. "Chelsea, where are you going?" her tone was laced with her worry, but the girl simply smiled a bit.

"I want to go thank Simon for helping me. Is that okay?" Her genuine intentions shined through brightly and were not deterred by Emily's impatient and hesitant glance.

"Chelsea, he's probably pretty shaken up after what happened. He might want to be alone right now."

The compassion in Emily's words only fueled Chelsea's determination. "Please, I promise I'll be right back. It might make him happy. Everyone is so sad right now and- he saved me. I want to thank him."

Emily met Chelsea's eyes and a small sigh escaped her. She pushed a hand through her dark hair and pushed herself up from her own seat. Emily's heavy shoulders were lightened ever so slightly by her sister's enthusiasm and all she could do was play along. Maybe it would help deter the gloom.

"Alright, but when I say we leave him alone - we do okay? I don't want to bother him right now."

Chelsea nodded, taking the small victory. Emily gently took her sister's hand and they both hesitantly crossed the open area of the church. Eyes followed them, both in curiosity and exhaustion. Chelsea's determination was unhindered by the heaviness of the air around her as she almost marched to Simon's side. It took the man a moment to notice her, but when he did his eyes softened slightly. A small wave of relief flowed over him. He was thankful she was safe at the very least. Simon remembered almost every body he had run past in Jericho, but there was always the lingering question as to how many had actually perished in the raid. His home, the place he had built, was gone but at least they had survived. Any least the few hundred inside the church had survived.

Chelsea released Emily's hand, but her sister was the first to speak. "We're sorry to bother you. I know this might not be the time, but Chelsea wanted to talk to you if you have a second."

Simon's eyes were soft and he nodded, pushing himself up to an upward position. When he sat upright, his eyes were at the same height as hers. Although his face was sallow, he tried to give her a small smile. Slowly, Chelsea spoke, "I wanted to thank you for saving me... I know things are bad but I just wanted to make sure I said that just in case anything else happens."

Simon's smile grew slightly and his blue eyes shined in the dim lighting of the room. He gently patted her arm, attempting to reassure the young girl. "Thank you for saying that and don't worry, they won't find us here."

Chelsea nodded before looking down at her feet. By the shifting of her body, Simon could tell there was something else on her mind. Luckily Chelsea was not a shy sort and her eyes eventually rose again. "I want to thank the other two too. Do you know where they are?"

Simon's expression fell a bit with her words and his eyes shifted to the ground. His hand went up to the back of his neck as he attempted to decide how to tell the poor girl that Rheia had not arrived with them. Emily caught sight of his discontent and gently put a hand on her sister's back. "We can find them, Chelsea, why don't we let him rest?"

Simon gradually raised his eyes to meet Emily and they shared a hesitant gaze. With as subtle of a movement as possible, he shook his head. Chelsea watched his expression and her own slowly fell. Her shoulders slumped and her lips created a firm line. Although Emily's hand gently moved to her shoulder to lure her away, Chelsea stood firm. She met Simon's eyes and kept an expectant gaze, awaiting the answer to her question. Simon's mind began to turn, attempting to decipher what to say but nothing came.

It was only as they watched each other that another soft set of footsteps patted through the dense air around them. The wisp of Markus' coat was soft but loud enough to hear over the silence of the grandiose space. Emily's eyes shifted to him as he made his way into their small conversation; no other eyes rose to meet him. Simon and Chelsea held their look as if his eyes would be able to tell her so kindly that the woman she imagined couldn't be thanked. The blond android grappled with the young girl's innocent stare, attempting to find the words in the air. Not only was Rheia not there, but she was not an android - how many more rules could they break? How much did it matter anymore?

"You must be Chelsea. I've heard a lot about you. I don't know how much you remember me."

Chelsea hesitantly pulled her eyes from Simon to look up at Markus. A mix of awe and admiration filled her expression as she looked up at the man so many claimed to be their liberator. Emily had once told her that he would save them, that she believed that he was the one she called rA9. Although Chelsea did not understand much of gods and faith, everyone did look up to him and so, she did too. She turned to him and Markus sat down on the box next to Simon. Simon looked down at his hands before his eyes met Markus' own discoloured pair. The two shared a momentary glance before Markus sighed and returned his attention to the child. The trade-off had been silent and it was simply one more thing that Markus was required to handle, one more thing to add to his mantle as their leader.

The small android watched Markus' expression as they once more locked eyes. Markus had met Chelsea when she was still recuperating before the hard drive had been reset. It was not Chelsea he had met but the collection of protocols that were buried beneath her skin. He couldn't deny that he was relieved to see that she had returned to her senses, especially after all of the hard work they had done and the risks Rheia had taken. With Chelsea, Emily, Kara, Alice, and the other children, Markus felt some level of responsibility beyond that of the other androids. He was forced to leave Carl and he didn't want to see the destruction of other families in the process. Chelsea, however, was a bitter reminder of his own failings. It was hard to look at her and not see Rheia's panicked expression after the surgery and her subsequent smile as they talked on the bridge. Although he tried to be kind and welcoming, his tone had fallen and the girl saw right through it. She was not about to let it go.

"Are you okay? You look sad. You're not hurt too are you?"

Markus was taken aback by the young girl's question. Although Emily began to protest, Markus simply offered a disheartened grimace. "I'm okay. The humans didn't hurt me. I'm just sad that all of this happened."

His words were coated in white lies and gentle truths, hiding his pain behind his teeth. Although she was an android, his eyes saw a child and his heart yearned to maintain that sense of gentle calm she had.

"The woman who helped me, she's dead isn't she?"

The words were so soft that Markus pulled in a quick breath with the shock. He set his jaw firmly, releasing a firm sigh. "She's not but she didn't come back here with us."

"Why not?" The girl's voice almost tripped on his words. Emily wanted to interject but Markus continued.

"The humans took her. She- she saved my friend and me."

"Oh..."

Chelsea's voice became a whisper and Markus watched as the wheels turned in her head. Her face was not inherently defeated, but rather was filled with a melancholic curiosity.

"They didn't take her because of me right?"

"Chelsea..." Emily tried to comfort her but Chelsea continued.

"I know people were mad at her - for - well for a lot of stuff. I heard people yelling... He said I might have alerted the humans with my tracker."

"It's not your fault, I can promise you that," Markus told her, taking the girl's hands in his own. Her face seemed to falter slightly and some of her own guilt began to play into her features. She held back, attempting to restrain the tears that glossed her eyes, but Markus' compassion threatened to push right through it, "they just- managed to find us."

"He's right."

Another voice entered the fray as a Connor slowly made his way to their side. Chelsea's eyes shifted to look at him. His face was beaten, withering in guilt and agony far more than the other people she saw. His large clothes seemed to hang off of his form. His body, although moving with a unique precision, seemed to drag ever so slightly with the weight of his mind. Although the girl did not understand why, she watched him intently as he attempted to reassure her. "The humans had the information necessary to locate Jericho. There was never any tracker information so; I can assure you that you are not to blame for what happened."

Although Chelsea questioned his surety, she looked back once more at Markus. His face sunk and settled in his bereavement. She gently squeezed his hands. There was a silence as all the adults watched the young girl contemplate her words. Her eyes sat squarely on Markus, watching the movements of his face and shoulders. Although she did not entirely understand, she tried to empathize with his suffering. "Did she help you too?"

His eyes wavered and he looked down at her hands. Chelsea's hands were enveloped in his; both of them were trembling. How could he explain to her all that Rheia had done? Did he want to? Every thought of her being taken felt like a fish hook being stuck into his back, preventing him from doing what he needed to keep his people safe. His people were what mattered, he knew that, but every small guilt pulled upon his flesh and reeled him back. Rheia had expected safety and instead was faced with a barrage of death and gunfire. He had failed her in every way he could possibly think of. Even though thinking of her was agonizing, there was no way to deny the answer to Chelsea's question. "Yes, in every way she could and I just hope I get the chance to thank her - like you. She- she's a hero."

There was a moment of hesitation before Chelsea's small hand unhurriedly moved to press her palm against Markus'. The skin on her hand shifted from her ivory skin to the porcelain white plastic beneath. Markus wavered but slowly, his hand mimicked hers. She was looking for something, some kind of reassurance. There was only one thing he could give her. He offered her nothing of his past but one simple memory. One moment, Chelsea blinked and she saw Markus. The next she blinked and she was him. Wearing his flesh, she remembered his memory as if it was her own.

She was faced with the chaos of their escape, the loud soldiers' demands echoing in her ears. They had shot his friend and he had gone to save her. Markus was prepared to sacrifice himself to fight them but was faced with something more. One moment, his eyes were blinded by the lights on the end of the soldiers' guns. The next, they were shaded by a frame. Although her face was hidden by her large coat, Chelsea unconsciously knew it was her, the woman from the surgery room.

 _"I'm human! I'm human, don't shoot!"_

 _"Get out of here Markus, get out of here! Go!"_

The light shined around her, bathing her in a seemingly angelic glow. With the movement of her coat, the light seemed to bend around her, blooming to haze her silhouette. To the young girl, she looked like an angel with large white wings made of a misty light...

Although Markus called out her name, she threw herself into the fire for him. The memory withdrew back from Chelsea's vision and Markus' eyes blinked with the connection's retraction. Although the memory was brutal and fresh, the girl smiled sweetly. "You like her, don't you?"

The innocent response almost made Markus smile, but he did not have the heart to answer. His own emotions were pooled in a complex web of intricate and delicate knots. Although he worked hard to try and pry them apart, and he knew how his heart sped up when Rheia smiled, the question was far more complex than Chelsea seemed to realize.

"She saved you - so why don't you save her?"

"Sadly, it's - it's not that simple," he told her honestly.

"No, but I'm sure jumping in front of those soldiers wasn't either."

Chelsea's words felt heavy against Markus' chest and were wise beyond her years. He gave her a gentle smile, putting a hand gently on her head to ruffle her already dishevelled hair. The girl smiled softly, attempting to swat his hand away. Emily placed a hand on her sister's back. "We should go see the other kids Chelsea."

Her sister nodded but gave one last look to Markus, "Please thank her for me when you see her okay?"

He nodded and it was only a moment later before the young girl walked off. Markus' eyes trailed after her, watching the slight bob in her step as she gripped onto her sister's hand. "Markus, there's something you should know," Connor spoke softly, so as not to alert the girl.

Markus looked up at him, meeting the android's eyes. "CyberLife and the police department have not yet retracted by clearance. I still have access to the police network. I just received word that Rheia Elliot has been brought to the Detroit Police station."

"Why the police station?" Simon asked softly, "wouldn't the FBI would have another base somewhere?"

"I'm not sure why they would bring Ms Elliot there. When I left, I thought the FBI was taking the evidence we had collected on deviants, but that does not seem to have been the case. I might have an idea as to how we can retrieve her - if that is your goal."

Although there were a hundred things passing through Markus' mind, those hooks pulled harder, peeling away at his skin. It would be too dangerous. He needed to protect his people. Part of him knew that she would be safe enough with them, that she would never betray what she had seen, but those hooks pulled... and pulled. His heart ached and his reasoning was clouded. Markus pushed himself from his seat next to Simon and turned in his entirety to Connor. The men locked eyes and Markus' determination was set. She was one of them and he was not going to leave her behind.


	11. Chapter 11: Guardian : Angel

**A Small Unwitting Smile:** **Chapter 11: Guardian / Angel**

 **Written By:** ehProudCanadianWriter

 **Main Characters:** Markus x OC, Elijah Kamski, Connor, Jericho Androids (+ others)

 **Rating:** T (Violence, Swearing)  
 **Point of View:** Rheia Elliot (OC)

 **Disclaimers:** This is to note that any similarities that can be found within this work to other fan fiction or works are completely unintentional.

 **Tumblr & AO3 Username: **ehProudCanadianWriter

Please review and favourite if you enjoyed.

* * *

 **/ Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Sorry for such a long delay in posting. I've been travelling pretty extensively the past month and came down with bronchitis this past two weeks. I should be getting back onto a regular posting schedule so don't worry! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Happy holidays!

* * *

 **November 10th, 2038. 9:33 am.**

When I left Perkins, I thought I was going to enjoy my short time alone. I had come up with a plan of attack for when I talked to Evan and I had figured out the story I wanted to tell. I thought the time could be used to enjoy the small dysfunctional satisfaction I got from putting Perkins in his place. Sure, I did regret it a bit but usually, I wasn't so… feisty. So, I thought I would enjoy the moment once I was left alone. That wasn't what happened though. As I sat in my cell, the silence seemed to encroach on my good mood, bringing in an unease I wasn't expecting. I sat, unconsciously playing with the small pills hanging off my sweater, waiting for something. I waited for a sound to crack through the silence, to spark my flight.

I felt my brain drifting back to Jericho. The sights, the sounds, they all seemed to linger just out of the corner of my eye. I felt my fingers pinching the fabric with an incessant anxiousness as I sat as if waiting for the gunshot to ring out - for the waves of confusion and desperation to fill my senses. It wasn't like my dreams, which felt so intrinsic and overpowering, but something different; Something distant yet close, something foggy in memory but so real in sensation. I couldn't- I couldn't quite process it. Maybe I didn't want to. I looked down at my shirt and tried to focus on anything else but it lingered, humming in the stillness.

The silence was broken with something more conversational than a gunshot. Francis, with a soft smile, came in to check up on me and see how I was doing. When he came into the room, there was a hesitant calm as he tried to gauge how to approach the situation. As expected, he couldn't be necessarily apologetic, but I could tell with his gentle smile that he was told to oversell it to perhaps smooth over the oversights. Still, Francis wasn't entirely an unwanted face.

He made his way into my cell, a bottle of water in hand and a folding chair in the other. When we met eyes, his smile seemed genuine. He put the chair against the wall and held the bottle out to me. For a moment, I hesitated but my dry mouth pushed me to accept his peace offering. I drank the majority of the bottle before Francis settled. "Are you doing alright? I know that was a bit rocky in there."

Francis' words were temperate but I just shrugged. "I am in prison, I should expect interrogations."

"Still," he mumbled and I watched as his eyes settled to the ground. His mind was turning, attempting to figure out the best approach. He finally settled on, "you've got to have a strong will to avoid being shaken by that man."

I let a small chortle tickle the back of my throat and a little smile brush my lips. I couldn't necessarily explain that I had seen worse in the past twenty-four hours without beginning a line of questioning I wasn't ready to share. I instead shrugged again, letting the silence return. There was maybe a half of a minute before he began cautiously with a statement. I had heard something similar just a handful of minutes before. "I don't really… get you, if I might speak freely."

I raised my eyes to meet his, letting a bit of my confusion show my face. I wasn't confused by the question itself, but the sincerity that lingered in his tone. "You read my file I'm sure, you know what happened."

"No, no, I- I do get that… it's just- I went to the University of Colbridge too and I'm always amazed to see people who do a lot of good end up here in some way."

I let a grin linger before mumbling, "I'm still trying to do good, Francis. Being here doesn't make me wrong."

For a moment we looked at each other and I could see my words flipping back and forth in his mind. "So you went to Colbridge too?" I asked.

I expected him to be more unwilling to speak about himself, as it probably went against all of his training to give out too much information, but the words seemed to tumble out of his mouth. I sipped my water as he told me about his world and the life he had outside of this crisis. He had gone to the same university, though I guess the big difference was that he had gotten the diploma. Listening to him and the way his words seem to twist with his smile brought a bigger smile to my face. It wasn't that he was forcing it for the sake of a conviction, but rather seemed to be just- genuinely happy to discuss his accomplishments. We could have been sitting in a coffee shop instead of a prison cell. He wasn't boastful or overly proud, but simply happy to share. Why he shared these memories with me I wasn't sure but it was clear to see he got lost in his happier recollections.

In a weird way, I found a kindred spirit in Francis. He was fascinated by people, just as I was. He wanted to know how they ticked, what brought them to that moment when he met them in cells like this one. He saw people as the accumulation of all of their life experiences, but it didn't define them. He wanted to see the best in people and wanted to help. Watching him speak reminded me ever so subtly, perhaps even unconsciously, that I had been lucky to find so many good people in this horrible situation - people with convictions and goals – passionate people.

At CyberLife, I had been surrounded by people who were motivated but often were too proud to simply love what they did. Even if their goals were different, it was refreshing to be around all of these people who worked hard for what they wanted and were fervent in their causes. Some people never get to meet people like that. As much as those horrible sights lingered in the corner of my vision, I felt a warmth and reassurance edging it away for the time being.

The way Francis' lips curled into a smile when he spoke about his research interests and what got him into police work to begin with, it reminded me of Simon. His gentle eyes reminded me of Markus when he spoke about the piano. They were all just passionate people and I could only hope that the fire of passion I felt in my chest – the one that pushed me to take that leap of faith with Elijah all those years ago – would be able to push forward again in a new way to fill the world with a little bit more light.

When he finished, Francis looked at me and it pulled me from my daze. "So, what about you? What got you interested in androids? You're the head of android cognitive development right? What made you begin this- journey?"

Although his question was genuine, I thought of the camera over my head and all I could feel was the bureaucracy peeking over my shoulder once again. "I wanted to do what I loved, same as you."

His eyes met mine and he didn't waiver. His head tipped softly to one side, "Why did you love it?"

I didn't expect my answer to feel as full as it did, as if all the emotion of the response was stitched into the words themselves. "You wanted to understand how people worked when you got into school. Elijah offered me the same option, just- a different avenue of exploration, that's all. I wanted to make something of myself, new and unattached to anything else in my life. I wanted to help people and Elijah gave me that opportunity-" my voice softened slightly, "– I owe him a lot for that."

"And he went on to make the first Android –" Francis' frank response seemed so out of place and it caused me to frown. His tone suggested he was simply stating a fact, but it was infuriating none the less. I tried to push the jealousy away and I quickly tried to hide my scowl. It didn't seem to go unnoticed though and as quickly as he could, Francis leapt, "Were you interested in the glory?"

I looked down at the floor and my heart sank with the question. The question of glory and history had nagged at me for a long time and was one I had never really come to terms with. Elijah had promised me history, but it was only him who was ever remembered. It bothered me. Even after all of these years and countless drunken evenings alone, there was no use denying that. Still, the question picked at a sore inside my chest where the knot of restless night sleeps and emotional breakdowns had amalgamated. It pierced the memories of fights with Elijah, the disregard some of my colleagues had towards my contributions, and short-sighted mistakes I had made. I could never fully answer why it bothered me as much as it did, but I did know the answer his question – in the simplest terms.

When I met his gaze, a reminiscent smile was all I could muster. As much as I knew that it would be giving him too much, giving Perkins' more ammunition against me, the words slipped out of me in a spurt of pure honesty - as if they had been behind my teeth waiting to be said. "It did but then I realized if I could be remembered for doing something good, that's all I can ask for."

A half-truth, an unfinished answer. It was what I told myself all those frustrating evenings. It was what I told myself every time I signed off on a bit of code I had finished or sent off an android prototype, even if Elijah and the other supervisors hated designers putting their names on certain projects (they thought it took away from the CyberLife brand). It had to be enough; I didn't get a choice. That memory and those small little acts of rebellion had to be enough to mark my place. It was all I could offer both Francis and myself.

"Is that why you were with Markus?" His words were timid. I think he realized he had stepped into a bit of a minefield. My response was more emotionally charged than I think he was anticipating.

"No," I told him curtly, "I sided with Markus because it is the right place to be."

That part was true. It would always be true.

Francis and I shared a long thoughtful look before a cop broke through our quiet conversation and passed the cell. Francis looked up and the cop waved his hand to lure him out. Francis released a short sigh before pushing himself up. He looked at me and smiled, "Can we talk later?"

"I'll be here."

He nodded, holding out his hand for the empty bottle. Once it and the chair were in hand, he left me once more to the silence. I didn't get much time to sit and reminisce on my own, but rather it was only a few minutes later that another cop stepped into view. He didn't look like any other cop I had seen. His layers of grey hair hung around his face. His long beard seemed to continue only where his hair ended, hiding some of his frown lines behind it - some of them. His eyes were heavy but when our eyes met, they seemed to burst with life.

I looked at him with a confused expression as we stared each other down. He seemed as uncertain at first as I was but then he did something I wasn't expecting. He opened the door. With a scan of his palm, the glass door opened and he stepped inside. I watched him attentively, keeping myself seated on my small cot so as to avoid looking hostile (I guess a bit of Perkins' advice had stuck). He didn't seem like the chatty type like Francis. Why was he here? There was no way Evan was here yet… so…

"You're Rheia Elliot, right? The CyberLife girl?"

That's a hell of a way to put it.

"Yeah, I guess you could call me that."

"I need you to come with me and be quick about it."

For a moment, I simply stared at him before he rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance. I pushed myself up and he gestured to my hands. I raised them, allowing the man to handcuff me. "Where are we going?" I thought the question was simple enough.

"Just- be quiet will ya?" he muttered under his breath.

Watching his constant flickering gaze, I felt an ominous pit settle into my stomach. Something wasn't right or at the very least something was happening. It was best to be alert.

He turned, walking me out of the cell and I followed behind him 'quietly' as he requested. Only a step behind him, I could see his head swivelling back and forth nonchalantly. He went to turn towards the main office space before another voice broke through the sound of the clacking keyboards in the room adjoined. "Hank, what are you doing?"

I could see the moment the cop – Hank I guess his name was – stopped and turned towards the voice with a small, hardly disguised sigh. The other cop came into view and it didn't take me a moment to recognize him or at least his appearance. His dark brown hair, musky eyes, and larger nose were indistinguishable from a picture I remembered. Yes- it was definitely him… but where did I remember it from?

My thoughts were cut off when the man spoke again, "Figures, I'm told to act as Perkins' errand boy and you're already scooping up the scraps. Can't let this case go can you?"

Hank didn't seem to move for a moment, but the other man simply groaned. "Just get her to the second interrogation room will ya? They want to read her the conditions of her parole before Elijah – Kamski - gets here."

His aloof tone failed to alleviate the mountain of questions that had pooled in my mind from the beginning of his sentence. Parole? Elijah? Why was Elijah coming here? Why was I getting parole? I was absolutely dumbfounded. The other cop smirked as his eyes turned to me and he could undoubtedly see my confusion. "Don't worry sweetheart. Everything is gonna be explained, don't worry your pretty little head about it-"

And instantly my confusion resolved into annoyance and I rolled my eyes.

"Just leave her alone will ya? We don't need to add sexual harassment to her list of charges. Besides, she's probably smarter than you and I thought you learned not to test your luck with smart women Gavin."

The man scoffed in response to Hank's retorts and when he glanced over at me, I couldn't hide the small smirk on my face. "I'm definitely smarter than you- be careful detective."

He shook his head and gestured to the hall that led to the interrogation room, clearly done with the sarcastic banter. "Just get a move on. Perkins is gonna start barking soon."

Hank moved and put a hand on my upper back, giving me a small but gentle shove forward. I stepped in time with him away from Gavin, though I swore I could hear him call me a bitch under his breath. That small smirk stuck for a moment or two more before we found ourselves back outside the interrogation room. I let the expression fall as he put a hand on the scanner and opened the door. I didn't get a chance to look at his face for my eyes instantly landed on the two men inside. Perkins was inside, as well as another gentleman in a finely tailored suit. He sat at the table with a laptop on one side and a handful of papers on the other. Both looked at me in total unison and I took a step inside. Hank didn't follow, but rather the door shut behind me. "Have a seat, Miss Elliot."

I eyed them for a moment before I did as I was told. I sat down across from the other gentleman who opened up his laptop. Perkins' expression was a bit sour, to say the least. What on earth was going on?

"Miss Elliot, I am Chuk Uba and I am currently working as an intermediary between the FBI, the state of Michigan, and the White House on your case and I am here to oversee your release. You will be released on parole and will be placed under strict rules you must follow."

Well, shit.

I stared at him as he began to explain the nature of my release and I couldn't help but interrupt one of his pauses. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound ungrateful but – how am I being released on parole? Special agent Perkins here made it very clear my situation was precarious."

Uba paused, glancing at Perkins through the corner of his eye before looking at me. Maybe he had gotten into more trouble than I thought?

"I will be frank with you Miss Elliot. Your treatment up until this point has been – estranged. This crisis currently in a delicate state and it has been decided by the president herself that we do not need to exacerbate the issue currently. You will still be under constant scrutiny until this issue is resolved and will be living with the guardian we are to assign you."

"Is it parole or house arrest?" I asked.

I realized only after that that could have come across as hostile, though my tone seemed to placate Uba. "Your parole will be very restrictive Miss Elliot, as you can no doubt understand. Right now, we not only want to ensure your safety and comfort but also – put your mind at ease as to your treatment…"

I could see how gently Uba organized his words, tiptoeing around the issue itself. They were to put me on a leash, but one with a comfortable bed and away from the police station. It really didn't seem like there was much of a difference to me, but I could only imagine the chaos that must have erupted if they had to call in an intermediary just for my case. Hell, the president even knew about me. This had turned into a real shit storm. Perkins didn't look the least bit thrilled.

"So, I'm going to be given a form of house arrest that has more comfort and freedom than just simply being incarcerated?"

"That is the long and short of it, yes. If you accept the conditions, you will be under the control of your guardian and will have a regular inspector come to determine your conditions."

There's that word again… guardian. I felt the pit in my stomach begin to grow. "My guardian – it's Elijah Kamski, isn't it?"

"How do you know that?" He was polite but I could see the inquisitive look on his face.

"I heard one of the detectives mention it outside."

Uba sighed and nodded, "Yes. You will be put under the care of Elijah Kamski. He petitioned the state for your guardianship and has even offered to pay bail in your stead."

Fuck…. Just- fuck…

I felt my shoulders slump a bit with the news. Being stuck with Elijah in any long-term capacity was already going to be difficult and then being literally indebted to him would only make it so much worse. The idea of him consistently scrutinizing me again was not one that filled me with joy. It didn't seem to add up though. "If I may ask…" I tried to keep my tone gentle, "… my relationship with Elijah is well known and documented due to our history with CyberLife. That isn't considered a conflict of interest?"

"All of this has been discussed and weighed Miss Elliot. I can assure you."

"And the fact that he and I have a sexual history as well does not raise any alarm bells?"

That seemed to catch his attention and he looked up from his computer with a scrupulous look. "I am- unsure if we were ever informed of such history. I- I will check once more with my superiors but I am sure it has been addressed."

That told me, most certainly, it had not been.

The topic of the small 'relationship' (though it could hardly be called that) I had with Elijah was not known by anyone really. It wasn't a fact about my life I was necessarily proud of and I hated giving Elijah the satisfaction of discussing the short fling in any public way. It was only a few nights during the time we were tailoring Chloe for the Turing Test; I had tried my best to forget about it. We had agreed not to speak of it, mostly just to make sure there would be no drama in the workplace, aside from the drama Elijah inherently created. As a colleague and a designer, I thought Elijah was a genius and maybe even a friend but that did not mean every element of our personal interactions contained that same admiration. What can I say, whenever something deals with Elijah you can expect it to be overly complicated.

Pushing the topic of Elijah aside, Uba continued to detail to me the stipulations of my parole. Some of it was the standard stuff, but it was easy to see how it was tailored to be both extremely restrictive but sound like more freedom than I had in the police station. Worded just right, I'm sure they all believed it might help to placate me or at the very least act as a defence if I took them to court after the whole affair. It probably wasn't normal protocol to be so kind, but with the turbulent media, the indistinct definitions as to what kind of threat the androids posed, and my contradictory prominence and anonymity in the whole situation, it must have been very convoluted.

When he finished, Uba had me sign a collection of forms. I was hesitant at first to sign them, staring down at them with a vague disgust. Perkins didn't seem to bother making note of my discomfort before he spoke, "When Mr Kamski arrives, you will go with him and a police escort to your home. There, more information will be settled on how his guardianship will work in practice and we will install the various mechanisms to ensure accordance with our stipulations."

Even Perkins' speech felt very rehearsed. I let the silence sit for a moment. I could feel their eyes boring into me as I gently pushed the forms around to read them. The dreadful truth of it all was that this was likely my only option. As much as the daring part of me wanted to find some way to escape and go back to Markus and the others, I also knew that my confinement here was simply buying them time. It was all I wanted when I sat in my cell; I wanted those precious minutes to help Markus and to give him the chance to formulate his own plan.

Perhaps part of me always knew I wasn't going to get back or would ever see any of them again. Markus had made it clear that he wanted me out of Jericho before the raid. I had to resign myself to that fact. I could only hope that I had given them a chance. I felt that pit in my stomach grow larger and a hint of nausea tickled the back of my throat. I simply nodded and signed the forms one by one, hoping that each signature would give Markus the chance to make his difference in the world. Uba smiled once all the forms were signed, "Thank you for your cooperation with us, Miss Elliot."

I waited for a moment as they gathered the materials and prepared to leave. I looked down at the papers I had signed and sighed, watching as they were scooped up by Perkins and handed to Uba. I had no choice... Going back to Markus was impossible, as much as I willed it. I had to accept it. Evan wouldn't be able to do anything about it, even before I signed the papers. I would be under surveillance at all times and I could only hope Elijah wouldn't see himself as a 'magnanimous' dictator with the power he had seemingly purchased for himself. No matter my fears, there wasn't much that could be done. I just wouldn't falter once I was there. They would get no information about Jericho from me, come hell or high water.

My eyes shifted to the door as Hank once more stepped inside and Perkins casually waved his hand towards him, "Follow the lieutenant. We're done here, Miss Elliot."

I nodded, glancing at Uba who shot me a quick and courteous smile. "Have a good day Miss Elliot. We'll be in touch. If you have any concerns, please do not hesitate to reach out. Mr Kamski has been given my number."

"Thank you, Mr Uba."

I pushed myself up from my chair and looked at Hank as I stepped past him into the hall. The door shut, leaving me with the lieutenant at the end of the hallway. Although I expected to move either back to my cell or out the front door, Hank caught my elbow. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small set of keys to unlock my handcuffs. At first, I was surprised but I let him slowly unlink my hands. I suppose now that I had signed the papers, I was safe in their eyes? It seemed like an oversight but I didn't say anything. I rubbed my wrists gently as he slid the handcuffs into his pocket. "So do I get my stuff back or do I-"

"I'm going to tell you something and you're gonna have to just go with me, alright?"

His words cut mine off like a heated knife but were so quiet I almost couldn't hear him. His eyes fixed on me. "I will give you an opportunity and when you see it, you take it. Go to the back of the building, understood?"

His tone was intense and his eyes were stern. I couldn't help but feel my body stiffen. Was this some kind of test? There was no way Perkins would do something like this but he was also not acting like himself. Maybe it was the suggestion of one of his supervisors? I did just sign to live in confinement. It was one sentence that settled my mind and changed my perspective. "Connor will meet you in the cab and will know where to take you."

He knew about Connor. That's all it took to sell me. I wish I could tell you I took a second to think about the consequences of my actions. I wish I could tell you that I wasn't that naïve and didn't put so much blind faith into a man I had never met before; I wish I could tell you I thought about what would happen when they realized I never got into the car with Elijah. I didn't though. He knew Connor; I could get back to Markus. I wouldn't be stuck in a hell space with Elijah. I could go back to them and maybe be of some use. If Connor was there, Markus wanted me back with them at least in some capacity. At that point, that's all that mattered to me.

I instinctively nodded and met the man's gaze. My determination seemed enough for him as he gestured ahead of him. "Don't do anything funny. Let's go," he told me loudly.

I took a few hesitant steps, unsure of where to go, but after a moment he stepped in time with me and I followed his heavy steps back to my cell. As we rounded the corner, I noticed my backpack and coat sitting on my cot. I watched as he stepped inside, grabbing hold of my coat and backpack. As he did, another cop entered the cell.

She was a short woman with light wavy hair, dressed in the traditional police uniform. All the other cops I had seen walked with a sense of routine but she seemed rigid and polished. That, and her lack of insignia, made her seem like someone right out of the academy. What a terrible time to get a new job as a policeman. I pushed the thought aside and tried my best to look distant and disinterested as they began to speak. "Lieutenant? You've been put on this?"

Hank gently shimmied my coat over his arm, glancing over at the other officer with a small shrug. "Perkins gave her to me so I thought I'd see it through. Don't need Fowler complaining how I'm not a team player."

"You sure? Have you been briefed on what is going to happen-" the woman paused, her eyes hesitantly eying Hank with suspicion. She did not seem entirely swayed.

"It's fine Hitchcock. I got it." Hank's disparage tone caused the young cop to recede and nod approvingly.

"Alright. They will come and brief you when Kamski gets here. Thanks, Hank."

With that, the cop left the room, once more leaving me with the disgruntled detective. He grabbed hold of my bag and gently unzipped it, checking its contents. "Some of the items you had have been kept as evidence. I'll give you a copy of your parole conditions once we get to your house."

I nodded, keeping my eyes down to the ground. He held onto my backpack but handed me my coat without a word. I took it eagerly from his hands, pulling it on and immediately zipping it up. The cells weren't inherently cold, but I had missed the additional warmth of my winter coat. Once everything was secured, he nodded and left the cell, waving his hand to bring me along. "Alright Miss Elliot, come with me."

I followed dutifully behind him as we made our way through the main section of the room. I let my eyes wander and scan the room I had only caught glimpses of during my original interrogation march with Perkins. The room was almost empty with the exception of a handful of cops still sitting at their desks. The other cops were in the meeting room connected to the office. I only caught a glance of a map of Detroit on the projector before Hank brought me through the security doors out into the foyer.

Looking at it all now, they really did seem crippled by the lack of androids. The reception desk was manned by several human workers and the lack of additional security by the front door made the place seem almost unfortified. The small security gate seemed so inadequate with no androids in the lobby. Although I had faith in the police department (or rather, I did before the colossal mess up that I experienced personally), I could see how drastically their manpower was cut and how poorly prepared they were for any kind of real threat.

Hank brought me over to the side of the foyer before looking out of the front doors of the station. One by one, cars seemed to pass by and Hank kept a watchful eye. We stood there for about three minutes before he looked at me. "Wait here."

Hank's mumble drifted after him as he stepped out onto the busy sidewalk and I stood entirely alone. For a moment, I watched him through the door before he simply walked from sight, further up the street. I wish I had more of an idea of what the plan was but I followed his instructions. I saw a chance and I took it. With a few short steps, I pushed open the door and made my way out onto the busy street. "Excuse me!" a female voice called from within, "Miss!"

I went to move, to put as much space between me and the cops inside as I could, when I felt a firm grip hit my back and push me forward away from Hank and the police headquarters. I gasped and stumbled slightly with the force of the movement but when I got a look at the perpetrator, I was immediately greeted by Connor. His face was strict with purpose and wore an uncompromising look. He was dressed in the same slightly over-sized clothing he had been wearing in Jericho, covering his LED with his beanie.

I breathed a gentle sigh of relief but that reprieve didn't stick. He had his arm around my shoulders and he pushed me faster and faster in my step to round the nearest corner. I never thought I would be broken out of prison in my lifetime; I also never thought I'd be breaking my parole while signing the paperwork. Still, I was happy to see Connor, even if I knew the hell storm that was waiting on the other side of the wall and that bureaucratic nightmare. We were nearly in a jog when I spotted a cab sitting next to the police cruiser car lot, seemingly empty. The out of service banner that rolled across the side of the cab kept it safe from pedestrians.

As we approached it, however, the door of the cab slid open and I was pushed immediately inside. When I got into my seat and the door shut, the cab pulled from the curb and we disappeared into the crowded streets. I turned my gaze to Connor in amazement and it was only then I noticed Connor's eyes trailing up and down my body. Once he seemed satisfied, he gave me a subdued smile. "I'm glad to see you're not hurt Miss Elliot. It's nice to see you again. I hope you were not treated poorly."

I glanced out the window as we passed by the front of the police station. I felt my nerves spike as I found Hank's silver hair next to someone familiar. Connor's voice and concern slid away into the space of the cab. I knew the windows were tinted and I was safe from view but my eyes landed on another pair; for a split second, it felt like our eyes met through the glass of the cab's windows. Elijah was getting out of his car and had been greeted by Hank. The two stood side by side and it seemed in that moment that Elijah had turned just as we passed. Elijah and I shared a momentary glance and for an instant, I thought I saw him smirk. It was as if time halted and I felt my stomach churn. That was all it was though, a second in time before our cab turned, pulling away from the police station as discretely as it arrived. "Miss Elliot?"

Connor's confused tone brought me back and I tried to shake off the goosebumps that settled up my arms and back. I met his dark eyes with an exacerbated look and a bit of frustration forced its way into my tone. "I think I'm okay. Maybe a bit more direction next time on where the hell to go would be nice? All Hank told me was to 'take the opportunity he gave me' which really wasn't clear."

"I'm sorry that the plan was not well explained. In all honesty, we had other arrangements in place but your transport put them into jeopardy. We knew if you left with Mr Kamski, it would be too difficult to see you released due to the increased security around the perimeter of your home. When Hank informed us, we knew the best course of action was to free you in transfer."

"And what necessarily was the other plan?" I asked, letting the edge lessen in my voice.

"It was very simple. In the late hours of the morning, Markus and Josh were to go to separate districts of town and hijack the emergency broadcast service lines to make dozens of reports of anti-android riots in distant Detroit housing districts. Once the police department was thoroughly empty, I would have gained access to the department, incapacitated those remaining, and break you out without any casualties."

I listened and couldn't help but chuckle slightly with his words. "I never thought 'breaking someone out of prison' would be simple," I retorted.

"I suppose it wouldn't usually be. However, having individuals inside the police department is useful if such an occasion arises. Though, I would very much like have to avoid doing this again in the future."

His tone was so matter-of-fact that I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. The small frustration I had seemed to disappear as we got further and further from the police station. It probably wasn't pretty there now and I could only hope Hank would be able to avoid incarceration himself.

"Is Hank with you then?" The question lingered on my mind and Connor's expression softened as he nodded. "The lieutenant was my partner before I deviated. When I left to locate Markus and the other deviants, he refused to offer assistance. He thought they deserved a chance. When I reached out to him at his home last night and explained what had happened, his opinion of my mission changed as you might expect."

So Hank supported the deviants, even before his partner had deviated himself. That fact alone was oddly reassuring.

"Is he going to be alright?" A small hint of worry lingered in my voice and I could see the light yellow hue beneath Connor's hat in the dim lighting of the cab.

"Lieutenant Anderson will be alright. In the eyes of his superiors, it will appear as another mistake on his record. He might need to turn in his badge but it should be seen as a failure of police systems over something nefarious. Don't worry."

Although his tone was meant to put me at ease, I could only hope that Connor was right. I nodded, gently cracking my fingers as if it would inherently release some of the nerves that lingered. "Just- keep an eye on him alright? I'd hate-" I paused for a moment, taking a second to look at Connor, "I'd hate if something worse happened to him just to get me out."

"I will do what I can Miss Elliot but you will see him again before the evening is out I'm sure. The lieutenant can handle himself. I just hope that your stay at the police station was… comfortable at least; I hope they didn't harm you."

Comfortable would not be the word I'd use to describe it but I tried to reassure him none the less. "Perkins was an asshole and there seemed to be a lack of communication but other than that, no I think I'm okay."

"Good. Markus was concerned so I'm sure he'll be glad to hear it."

"How is Markus? What is happening Connor?"

He adjusted himself a bit, leaning back into the seat across from me. It was almost a bit funny, seeing him with his perfected analytical movements looking as he did. He moved as if he was in a three-piece suit, even with his over-sized jacket. I watched as his eyes settled, staring at nothing in particular before he returned his attention to me. "I think it would be best for Markus to explain it. There's a lot you two will need to discuss."

He nodded as if settling the notion for himself and I was forced to follow it. I nodded in return, leaning back into the seat and letting my shoulders slouch in removed tension. We sat in silence for a few minutes as the taxi weaved through the streets of Detroit. I knew we weren't necessarily going home, as we got further and further away from my condo downtown. I didn't bother to ask where we were going. Rather, I found all those questions reverberating in my mind that I had failed to ask before following Hank's instructions. As much as I wanted to be back with the androids, it didn't seem like a smart idea… I was a liability to them. "Why break me out? It's- it's only going to cause you more trouble."

Connor raised his eyes and looked at me inquisitorially. "I'm not saying I'm not happy to be back with you but – I thought especially considering Markus didn't want me to stay in Jericho that you all wouldn't risk getting me now."

"You have proven yourself and have become instrumental to this cause. Markus didn't want you to be left behind. This is especially true because of your actions in Jericho."

I looked up at him and I was surprised to find a softer expression on Connor's face. It was not one of calculated thought, but rather its emotional depth caused me to stop. "I wanted to apologize to you Miss Elliot for what happened."

"Connor- you don't have to-" I tried to give him some reassurance, even if it was just to help to diminish the tortured look on his face as he shifted to look down at his hands, but it was to no avail.

"It was my fault that the human's found Jericho. I was stupid-" The words came out of him with almost a metronomic rhythm, as if whispered in his mind over and over into perfect sync. He cut off his thoughts and shook his head, bringing his words back onto his determined track. "I didn't know why you were in Jericho but I wanted to make sure you got out safely and- I failed that mission. When you jumped in front of Markus, I could have done something. The risk of collateral damage was too high. You had a higher survival rate if I didn't intervene but..."

I could see the struggle on his face as he explained and I couldn't help but feel for him. All of the androids were suddenly thrown from their billions of operations and calculations into the chaos of emotions, both good and bad. Watching as Connor's face twitched and his lips formed into a thin line, I could see him struggling. How did all the other feel? Sure they had had more time with it but I didn't even understand my emotions and I had had them my whole life. I had caught glimpses of Markus' turmoil but he hid it so well that I failed to think about it. Connor, on the other hand, was struggling. I had designed him to accomplish his mission and to think of every available option. Sometimes, the shades of grey were difficult to distinguish, especially when personal goals and relationships became part of the equation.

"You didn't fail me, Connor. You did what you had to do. I appreciate the thought, but I didn't die. You were right not to help me- the odds were-"

"The odds were unfavourable, yes, but I should have done something. I could have tried alternative methods to secure your safety. I failed every android inside that freighter because I was too blind to see an alternative to my mission."

I sighed softly, letting him slowly work through his words. Sitting there, I couldn't help but think of Carl, who stared down the face of a confused programmer questioning her own existence and her role in the chaos we found ourselves. His words escaped me with a gentle tone, "If you thought I'd pass a verdict on what happened, I'm not the person to do that. You're obviously here because Markus trusts you so I'm going to follow his lead on that."

Connor looked down at his hands. It was only then I noticed he was holding a small coin. The calibration coin was one of Jean's ideas to help him maintain consistent vigilance and dexterity. I was almost surprised that he had kept it. He had it so tightly pressed between his thumb and index finger that I thought he might bend it.

I tried to assure him, "I'm not going to tell you one way or another how you should feel about this, but I know you did your best and you did protect me inside Jericho – before Markus found us, remember? It's good you're asking those questions though. That's a good place to start, don't you think? So long as you don't mercilessly harass yourself with your guilt, self-reflection is healthy."

He sighed, nodding a bit before looking at me once again and his expression relaxed. "Thank you, Miss Elliot."

"Call me Rheia, please. I've had enough of people calling me Miss Elliot for the time being."

He smiled slightly and nodded before we continued the drive without much conversation. Although I wanted to ask Connor more questions, I felt it best to leave him alone for the time being. We made our way into a suburb of Detroit and I couldn't help but let my gaze follow the houses as we passed them. I took in a couple street signs, attempting to locate where we were with no luck. The small handful of side streets I saw had names I didn't recognize. When we pulled up to a small house, Connor pulled my attention back.

Connor's hand hovered over the payment pad of the cab and as he pressed his hand against it, his skin retracted to reveal his white android hand. Instantly, the cab seemed to spring to life in a strange way. The lights above our heads flickered and immediately, the cab's autonomous voice crackled through the speakers. "I'm sorry. This automated cab has detected errors and must return to the Detroit Automated Taxi headquarters for diagnostic. This cab is unable to continue to your destination. We are sorry for any convenience. Would you like another cab to be sent to your current location?"

Connor spoke up immediately, his hand still pressed against the scanner, "No."

"Very well. Thank you for choosing Detroit's Automated Taxi Service. Please exercise caution while leaving the vehicle. Have a good day."

Connor raised his hand and stepped out of the cab and I quickly followed suit, slightly awed. We stood outside the cab as its door slid shut and the same 'out of service' banner appeared along its sides and back window. It drove off almost immediately and I shot a glance at Connor. "Is that how you all have been getting around? Breaking cabs?"

"It is still fully functional. I simply had to bypass its recording and directive processes to make sure no one could find out where you went."

I shot him an impressed grin before he turned and made his way towards the small house. The small white house seemed so quaint in comparison to the rest of Detroit. The suburban home's white façade, the dark stone detailing on the siding, and its minimalistic landscaping made it seem indistinct from all the other houses around it. Connor made his way to the front door and I quickly followed just a step behind him, once more feeling the chill of the air. Connor was already standing by the door to the house, pushing the doorbell in a small rhythmic pattern.

We stood for a moment in the silence before the door unbolted, revealing Josh through the crack of the door. When he determined it was us, he opened it fully and a kind expression crossed his face. I smiled at him when we met eyes and stepped inside but he looked away into the main room of the house. With the TV gently humming the news in the background, a figured pushed itself from the couch and turned. It was undeniably Markus and when he saw me, time itself seemed to freeze.

All the confusion I had about that moment seemed to both erupt and silence itself. There was no doubt in my mind that the expression on his face read as mine did. We didn't exactly leave on the best terms but our final moments were poignant. Markus had broken me out of prison because he didn't want to leave me behind but he also feared to get me too involved with the android protests. I had thrown myself in front of soldiers to protect him even though it was the last thing he wanted. He tried to pull me with him and away from the violence. He tried to pull me to run but I didn't – and here we both were.

I was worried he'd be angry or at the very least uncertain. His eyes seemed to scan me as they had on Jericho, checking me scrupulously. Although his first few steps were slow towards me, that moment of hesitation snapped and all at once he crossed the room. Before I could realize what was fully happening, my face found its way into his chest and his arms enveloped me. His broad shoulders weren't instinctively rigid but rather bent with his body as he pulled me tightly into his embrace. One of his arms had laced around my waist while the other pressed against my shoulders as his hand found its way gently against the back of my head. His body curled slightly around me so I slid perfectly into his grip. He was so warm.

It took me a moment to recognize what was happening before I put my arms around him too. I released a sigh of relief, one that seemed to be lingering inside me for far longer than I thought it was. I relished his warmth and the slightly musty smell that lingered in his clothes – I knew such a moment was not going to last. We had a lot to talk about but at that moment, I was just happy he was alive and in one piece.


	12. Chapter 12: Where The Lost Things Go

**A Small Unwitting Smile:** **Chapter 12: Where The Lost Things Go**

 **Written By:** ehProudCanadianWriter

 **Main Characters:** Markus x OC, Elijah Kamski, Connor, Jericho Androids (+ others)

 **Rating:** T (Violence, Swearing)  
 **Point of View:** Rheia Elliot (OC)

 **Disclaimers:** This is to note that any similarities that can be found within this work to other fan fiction or works are completely unintentional.

 **Tumblr & AO3 Username: **ehProudCanadianWriter

Please review and favourite if you enjoyed.

* * *

 **/ Author's Note:** Sooooo, remember when I said I was going to be back on my regular posting schedule? Kinda forgot about the holidays, sorry about that! I swear, this time I'm going to be a bit more regular. I've gotten back into my routine and I'm able to focus more on the chapters as I hoped to. Anyways, enjoy this week's chapter; hopefully, everyone had a good holiday season!

* * *

 **November 10th, 2038. 11:03 am**

Markus' frame was so warm against mine and I could feel his fingers swirling against my hair. His thumb caught some small strands and pushed them gently against my scalp. The pressure was enough to sooth the last of my nerves and I could feel my heart pick up ever so slightly against my chest. I let myself relish the moment perhaps longer than I should before I raised my head slightly to meet his gaze. My movement was mirrored by him. Looking at his eyes, I could see the slight intricacies in their colour as the minimal light flickered off of them.

I let the thought melt away as I noticed his eyes shift upward and the hand that had cradled my head moved to the front of my face. His thumb gently grazed my forehead and I felt a slight tenderness lingering beneath the skin. With everything that had happened, I hadn't spared the time to think about my bruise though with his gentle tapping, I could feel just how much real-estate it must have taken up on my forehead. I raised my hand up to my brow, covering it with my palm to test it myself, but his hand gently took my wrist and moved it aside.

I watched as his eyes narrowed, a tense contemplation on his face before his gaze shifted to my bandaged hand. Bringing it down between his own, he gingerly pressed his thumb against the bandage. Luckily the majority of the pain had gone away, but I tried my best to hide the small discomfort that remained and made itself known with his prodding. I couldn't deny that I was flattered that he was worried about me though. The tender look on his face and his concern might have even made my heart skip a beat if it wasn't for the current circumstances. "I'm fine Markus, don't worry-"

"This all happened during the raid, didn't it?" he asked, his tone steady and non-descript.

"Yeah, I had these when I woke up. They said it was nothing serious."

Although I tried to sound as confident as possible, it didn't seem to sway him much. Our eyes locked for an instant and I could see his pupils flickering between mine as if to determine if I was telling him the truth. The gentle hum of the television was the only noise that broke the silence between us as he seemed to wait for confirmation. I gave him a smile and that seemed to be enough to persuade him. He slowly released me and took a step back, turning his attention to Connor. "How did it go?"

"Things became complicated but we managed to escape undetected. The lieutenant was able to think well on his feet."

They spoke quietly as if attempting to avoid detection from the neighbours – although it was entirely unnecessary. I took the chance to slowly step past Markus further into the home. It was small and messy but still comfortably lived in - in its own way. There was a slight unsavoury smell to it though. My eyes turned to the television as a weather report flashed across the screen and I couldn't help but notice a fluffy beast of a dog slowly pushing himself up from his slumber. I stood there as the dog waddled over to my side. I patted his head, scratching under his chin as Josh spoke up. "Rheia, what happened in the police station?"

I turned my attention back to him but felt the large dog push against my legs incessantly. I kept my attention up on the others in the room, but let my hand scratch between the dog's ears. "It was pretty… well, I'd say standard but it really wasn't."

The half-chuckle that escaped me led into my description of the morning I had had. All of their eyes were focused on me as I explained all that had transpired since I was taken from Jericho. I told them all that I could remember and all that was told to me about the period of time before I woke up: Perkins, the doctor's visit, my interrogation, Francis, my 'parole,' everything. When I finally lost my breath and finished with my story, Josh spoke up with a hesitant tone – one that read as inquisitive but cautious – "So, you didn't tell him anything about any of us or what happened inside Jericho?"

Although I could understand one avenue of his suspicion, I couldn't help but feel a bit taken aback by his doubtful attitude. His tone seemed to imply that he wasn't simply distrustful of me, but it was as if he was trying to hide something. He sounded like the cat that swallowed the canary as my mom used to say and my mind went back to the only thing that seemed so distinctly out of place in Jericho: the bombs. "Of course I didn't say anything," I told him, a bit of a bite in my tone, "I said I was with you and I am- but that doesn't mean I don't have questions."

"We'll talk about that later," Markus' voice broke through the conversation and my eyes went straight to him. He stood with his arms crossed next to the doorway that led into the living room. I would have kept up my stare and insisted but the large Saint Bernard nudged me again, demanding more attention, and nearly knocked me off balance. I let my eyes fall, but that split second was enough to give a silent compliance to Markus' diversion.

"Right now, we should get you cleaned up and figure out the next course of action… I promise I'll explain everything later alright?"

I hesitated, keeping my eyes on him but he looked at Josh and Connor instead. "She is one of us and from now on, I expect her to be informed."

His promise and words were enough to reassure me, at least slightly, though I would be lying if I said that my questions about the bombs disappeared entirely. He wasn't blatantly denying me anymore, which I suppose was a start. Still, I could only hope that the faith I had in Markus' cause was still justified. I was on their side- but I could only hope North's violent tendencies hadn't rubbed off on Markus while I was gone.

Thinking of North now left such an aggressively negative taste in my mouth but I had to do my best to push the thought away – if only for the time being. I needed to talk to Markus and hope that he hadn't been so easily persuaded by her way of thinking. I had to hope the bombs were a defensive tool and that they served no other purpose. He and Connor had also concocted a non-violent plan to rescue me - so there was that. As much as my frustration and confusion lingered, I could only wait to talk to him.

I nodded solemnly and Josh moved into the kitchen. He grabbed a small metal tin from the top of the fridge and sat down at the cluttered table. Josh gestured for me to sit down next to him and with a bit of a sigh, I followed his instructions. It was clear to see from the box's small red cross that it was a first aid kit. It looked like one of those pre-packaged ones, unopened by the owner of the house. I gently scratched the dog's ears one more time before I stepped around him and made my way to the kitchen as Connor spoke, "The lieutenant will not want us here for long if we can avoid it. I'd recommend that once you feel comfortable, we move on."

So, this was the lieutenant's house?

"Why are we here of all places? It seems to- you know- implicate him if we're found here."

"I told you how our original plan was to infiltrate the emergency broadcast service lines of local residential areas. This house was exactly halfway between each neighbourhood, which would allow for easy access. The lieutenant agreed to help us and let us use this as our 'home base' until things settled."

"Also, taking you back to where everyone else is holding up before we knew if you were being followed also seemed like a bad idea," Josh added almost scoldingly.

I nodded, letting Josh peel off the bandages as I glanced back over at Markus. "How is everyone else? How many survived?"

Markus sighed and sat down at one of the spare chairs at the table. Connor moved to stand against the counter, the dog lying down quietly at his feet. Markus leaned back slightly in his chair, his fingers drumming softly against the table as he spoke, "extermination camps are being set up all over the country; they don't want to take any risks with deviants."

There was a short pause and Josh spoke lightly as he cleaned the areas around the skin glue with a cotton swab. "A couple hundred survived the attack on Jericho. We're holding out in an abandoned church near Highland Park. We've been keeping quiet until we come up with a plan."

I nodded as the heaviness of that reality set over me. Not only did hundreds die inside Jericho, but other androids were simply being obliterated – it was as Jean said in the meeting. They were simply destroying them all to ensure that humans would be safe. It was a genocide. I let my eyes shift back down to my hand as Josh finished his inspection and recovered the glue, likely to just protect it from catching on anything. I felt a pair of eyes on me and when I slowly looked up, I met Markus' temperate gaze. His eyes were not as determined as they had been a moment before but simply remorseful, gentle, and foreboding.

"What do you need from me, Markus?"

The question was soft and innately private in a way. It was if the others were not in the room, but he and I sat alone together as we had when we were in my apartment. Our hearts laid bare, I was not speaking to Markus the revolutionary or Markus the deviant, but the man who I saw engrossed in his own thoughts, the one torn between peace and violence. My tone spoke to the man who didn't know what to do – a man who had nothing yet everything to lose. My words were affectionate and in that space, I didn't bother to reconsider my tone.

He looked at me and I saw a sharp inhale with my words. He exhaled gently in the form of a sigh and for a second, he glanced down at the floor before his eyes returned to me. Whether something clicked with him at that point or not, I couldn't tell you definitively, but there was rigidity to his stance as he pushed himself up slightly. It was not one of fearlessness, but a spirited acceptance. His voice's gentle resonance mirrored my own as if no one else sat in that room. My heart stilled and waited for his words.

"We got you out of there because I wanted you to be safe, but I'm going to ask you to put yourself in harm's way again. From now on, I ask that you are as much a part of this as we are and I promise you - no more lies, no more fog. I want you to be with us when this ends and when we see through this darkness, I want you to stand with me when the dawn rises for our people. If it fails, I want you to witness it and let everyone know what happened here. That we were not broken but finally free."

His eyes were intense and his words were full. It was a speech to inspire – it made sense how he managed to stir up such devotion and loyalty. My heart swelled and I couldn't bring myself to look away. I didn't feel my body moving at first but before I knew it, my hands held onto Markus' and a small smile crossed my face. "From the beginning until the end…"

That small unwitting smile on his face when he first activated seemed so distant now. He wasn't that being anymore. He was no more my invention or project nor was I his creator. In that instant, all ties were severed and we simply existed together. His small smile now was one of a friend and a partner. The playing ground between us was made even and I couldn't help but let that ball of warmth sit in my chest, even as we made our way out of the lieutenant's house. I stood with him, following him as a leader; even if my hesitations were not completely eradicated, I was an equal and had a voice in his circle. That was all I wanted.

We made our way back to their hiding spot in the northern part of Detroit. I road with Markus and Josh in a taxi we called a few blocks away from the house. I managed to steal a few pieces of cold pizza from the lieutenant's fridge and ate them on the way. (Thanks Hank). The cab ride was quiet and as I watched the landscape outside, I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I shifted my gaze to Josh, whose look seemed as hesitant as it had been before. We shared a short glance before his eyes turned back to look outside and I shifted my gaze to the floor. I couldn't tell if he was on my side or not, but perhaps I had to accept that he was at the very least putting up with my presence.

He didn't approve of me before - that much I remembered. He might have been okay with me joining in on the conversation before the raid, but that could have easily been a situational thing. I couldn't blame him if he didn't approve. I didn't have the same comfort level with him as I did with Markus or even Simon, but perhaps I hadn't really proven myself in his eyes. Although he had stood up for me in Jericho, I couldn't say I had won him over. He was kind enough and even if he saw me simply as a something practical or not, I wasn't going to complain. His ambivalence was still not outright disgust and I could work with that.

We left the strictly residential area and found ourselves back amongst the people (well- the streets were definitely not as crowded as they usually were but it seemed to work to our advantage). We emerged from the taxi into the cold chill of the mid-afternoon air. I glanced up at Markus, who began to direct us through the various streets towards their hideout. I waited for Josh, who remained a minute longer to hijack the cab as Connor had done. Connor had taken an alternate route so he could do a little more investigating before returning back. Although I was worried for him, I knew that was what he was built for – or rather it was what he was good at - and followed after Markus holding onto that confidence.

We made our way into the alleyways behind a variety of small storefronts. I pulled my coat up around myself, tightening the hood with the gusts of wind that were tunnelled through the small walkways. Josh and Markus were doing their best to remain inconspicuous but their pace was quick and crunched against the fallen snow. The points of the church could be seen above the rooftops of the buildings surrounding us. Looking up at the beautiful copper roof, I couldn't help but I question how such a large building could be abandoned but my question didn't linger long. As we emerged from the alley, we were faced with an expansive chain link fence covered in mesh. Large signs were plastered along the fence line; many of the signs had nearly been covered by the snow. One was easy to read however: _Warning! Portions of this site are deemed structurally unsafe and could cause bodily harm. No trespassing! Violators will be prosecuted_.

Well, I guess that explains it.

Markus made his way to one of the gates and shoved it open unceremoniously. He turned and allowed Josh and me through first before he followed, shutting the gate behind him. The church stood ominously over us. When I glanced up at its lonely façade, I couldn't help but notice a few broken windows allowing a couple of stray birds to slip inside. Their chirping lured me to pull open the front door but I realized quickly that they gave me a false sense of ease. What I saw inside was almost haunting.

The room was musky and the dust seemed to hang over the air in a thin veil. It made it more… unworldly (if that's the right word). The dirt made the church feel desolate and almost look like it had been covered in a grain-like filter like an old school film reel. The faces of the androids that sat inside pulled it all back to reality nonetheless. The blue glow from their LEDs and clothing cut through that grain and returned me to the truth of the situation. Markus stepped past me and I quickly moved to follow. I stepped just behind him, nearly in step with Josh as we made our way to the front of the large cavernous room. The casual glance of the crowd followed us but few moved to interact with us. I felt a bitter sense of calm that made the situation feel both awkward and comfortable. Obviously, I no longer needed to hide or avoid being seen, but it came at such a great cost. You could feel the weight of the room as the androids sat huddled together.

We made our way to the front of the church and Simon pushed himself up from a small set of boxes he was sitting on. He looked a little worse for wear but he was in one piece, which was more than you could say for some of the androids I saw around the room. His eyes landed on me and he gave me a small nod in welcome; his expression remained dismal. "I'm glad to see everyone made it out safely."

His voice was quiet as if disturbing the slight murmur of the room would simply cause a ripple effect to spread throughout the space. Markus nodded, glancing over at me before returning his eyes to Simon. "Thank you for keeping everything going here. Has there been any problems?"

"No. There was a small fight but North broke it up. I think everyone else is still in shock."

Looking around the room, I could see just what he meant. All their faces were heavy and their bodies slumped with their exhaustion, if androids could feel such a thing. "Is there anyone seriously injured?" I asked softly, "anything I can do to help?"

"No. Everyone here is in stable condition or uninjured. Anyone who wasn't didn't make it," Simon's voice was soft behind me as my eyes scanned the room. My eyes finally landed on North, who sat on one of the pews. She was eying us from a distance and we locked eyes through the haze of sunlight coming through the windows. She made no effort to stand and acknowledge us. She simply looked angry – but maybe that wasn't right? There was a mix of emotions in her face and from the distance I stood, I couldn't really tell what they were.

"I wouldn't bother North right now," Markus told me, pulling my attention back to him, "as you can imagine she wasn't too thrilled about the idea of rescuing you."

"Yeah, she wouldn't be." My tone was flat as I glanced back at her. I wanted to warn Markus about what she had said in Jericho, how heartless her words had been. She was ready for Markus to die in that ship if need be, but he jumped in front of a mass of soldiers to save her. I wanted to warn Markus about her, but it didn't seem like the time. He had promised to talk to me about everything that had happened… I would have to warn him then.

Their conversation continued and I peeked once more at North. She met my gaze but after a few seconds, she looked down at the ground. Maybe she was angry, maybe she was remorseful. I would only know by talking to her but I took Markus' advice and stayed where I was. Maybe I could have the chance to understand her before this was all over, but I wasn't going to hold my breath or put in too much effort. She was angry, vengeful, and violent. I didn't like her for obvious reasons. Maybe that was spiteful of me but I had long given up attempting to forge bonds with people who were so blatant in their hatred of me. It would simply be a waste of breath.

Markus turned his attention to me and I had to return to the conversation fully (though I had honestly missed the last minute of the discussion). Luckily, I seemed to dodge having to admit that as Markus changed the topic. "We have a lot to talk about, but I think you should rest. I'll come and find you once I get a few things organized."

I didn't really know what to say and looked around for a moment. I was done waiting and the idea of sitting even more made me restless - even though my body was beginning to lag after the adrenaline rush. Luckily, Simon had an idea to occupy me. "There is actually someone looking for you."

His voice was calm and broke through the hesitant silence that grew around us. I watched as his eyes shifted to one of the side doors, which likely led to another part of the building away from the main nave. "Chelsea was hoping to thank you- for saving her life. She is with the other kids upstairs. You can get to the stairs through that door over there."

I nodded, a small burst of energy slowly taking over the slight lethargy in my limbs. I was so glad to hear she was alright. I shot Simon a small thankful smile before I took one more glance at Markus. He gave me a subtle nod as if to approve and with that, I turned and made my way across the crowded room. Although I knew I didn't need to worry about being seen anymore, I couldn't deny that the eyes of the androids were still a bit unnerving. Some androids glanced up at me disinterestedly as I made my way toward the door. Only one or two looked confused; I guess my bruise was an easy way of detecting I wasn't an android, but I didn't stop to mind them. The door hung off its hinges and had been pushed slightly to one side to allow for passage upstairs. Although the sign outside was enough to make me eye the stairs with suspicion, they were luckily in good enough shape that I was able to walk up them without any fear of falling through. I was eager to see Chelsea and see how she was doing but the thoughts seemed to drift away as something else flittered over the air.

The silence of the large room downstairs was seemingly washed away on the distorted melody of the room above. My feet dragged slightly as I heard a man's voice singing distantly. It was almost a lullaby but the voice was clearly not human. His voice was distorted; its bass was heightened but hollowed… it sounded somewhat- familiar…

 _Time to close your eyes, so sleep can come around.  
For when you dream you'll find all that's lost is found.  
Maybe on the moon or maybe somewhere new,  
Maybe all you're missing lives inside of you…_

I knew this song, how could I not? My mother's favourite childhood movie had been the first Mary Poppins; I had watched it a lot as a kid. When I moved away from home and started my life in Detroit during the first year of my degree, the sequel was the first movie I went to see on my own. It was a song sung to the Bank's children in homage to their mother…

Hearing the song lofting through the dead air of the church brought back everything from that time and I was transplanted away from the world of androids. I was brought back to a time before the idea even existed; I remembered that movie theatre as if I was sitting there. It had been a year since I moved out of my parent's house and moved in with my aunt Jenny. Mom and dad had moved to a care facility in north New York to help my mom keep my dad in a stable state of care. I saw the movie a few months after I left aunt Jenny's house and moved to Detroit to start my degree. It was the first time I went to see a movie after moving away from home and the song had made me cry in the theatre. It made me think of my dad; it helped me to cope with my dad's fading memory… as if his recollections of us could simply be missing but not strictly forgotten.

Even before everything that happened with mom and me - and the pain I felt then - that song stuck with me. I remembered how much I wanted to share that with my mom before everything went south. I remembered how desperate I was to give my mom the sense of comfort that the song had given me but also the support she needed to take care of my dad...

 _So when you need her touch and loving gaze,  
Gone but not forgotten is the perfect phrase.  
Smiling from a star that she makes glow,  
Trust she's always there…Watching as you grow…  
Find her in the place where the lost things go…_

I stepped towards the door of the upper room and I found a small scene that seemed so serene. The room was filled with a handful of children, surrounding two adults sitting in the centre of a circle they had created. Many of the kids were curled up with sweaters or blankets to cover them as if they were going to have a nap. Chelsea was one of them, her pink hair making her stand out amongst the other children. She had her head on her sister's lap. The young man in the middle of the circle though, the one who had been singing, brought me to a strict halt. I was faced with a visage of my past as if he had manifested with the mere thought of him.

I had told you once before that I had never purchased an android for myself and that is true – though it is a bit misleading. I had purchased one android in my life. He was to help my mom take care of my dad and to show her just what I had been doing all that time in Detroit when I refused to go with them to New York. He was one of the first series of android that CyberLife created, the AF200.

He was my first gift to my parents after moving away and it was that android that sparked the downfall of everything I had known. The android that sat in front of me looked exactly like him but he had definitely seen the brutality of the conflict. His dark black hair was brushed to the side to cover the large gaping pit in his face where one of his eyes used to be. His throat had been severely lashed which I could only assume was the reason for his distorted voice. He had no LED, which told me he had deviated of his own accord. Even with how beaten up he was- he did look like him, but it couldn't be that same android, could it?

The android lifted his head and his remaining eye seemed to widen slightly with shock upon seeing me. A small grin formed on his face as he pushed himself from the chair he had been seated on. He stepped gingerly in the gaps between the children and made his way to my side. "Is that you Miss Ashby? It's- it's so nice to see you again."

I felt my body shake as I stared into his eye. I was trembling. It was him? How could it be- he – he was supposed to be with them? Why was he here? What- how-? The words never escaped me though and I gently pressed my hand against his chest, testing to see if he was real. His body was firm under my touch. Seeing him, hearing that name again, and remembering all the memories of my mother's shrieks caused my mind to go blank. I felt my eyes swell up with tears as I looked into his soft expression. "Dawson, is that you?"


	13. Chapter 13: Double-Minded

**A Small Unwitting Smile: Chapter 13: Double-Minded**

 **Written By:** ehProudCanadianWriter

 **Main Characters:** Markus x OC, Elijah Kamski, Connor, Jericho Androids (+ others)

 **Rating:** T (Violence, Swearing)  
 **Point of View:** Rheia Elliot (OC)

 **Disclaimers:** This is to note that any similarities that can be found within this work to other fan fiction or works are completely unintentional.

 **Tumblr & AO3 Username: **ehProudCanadianWriter

Please review and favourite if you enjoyed.

* * *

 **November 10th, 2038. 1:00pm**

The silence of the room below slowly took over the children's room after Dawson had finished his song. The various androids all slept soundly; it was nice to see that they were able to take a breather from the insanity they had found themselves in. To avoid disturbing them, Dawson and I stepped out into the hall and sat down on the staircase together to talk. Sitting with him now seemed like such an out-of-body experience; I found myself watching him with almost a sense of awe as he settled down beside me. Just when I needed a calming spirit, he manifested – appeared as a ghost. I had never expected to see him again or see him in such a state but I couldn't deny that it was bittersweet to see him again. The laceration on his neck glowed a faint blue as some of the thirium inside his neck pulsed to power his various internal components. I could see the methodical movement of some of those mechanisms inside his eye as he turned his attention to me. I looked away, so as to avoid being caught staring, but even still it didn't seem real.

"I must admit, it is surprising to see you here of all places." That's an understatement if I ever heard one. His words were soft, barely loud enough to be heard but it was easy to deduce that was so as to avoid disturbing the children next door.

"I never thought I'd see you in Detroit of all places, especially after all this time," I emphasized, looking once more at him. His smile was soft, gentle, and seemingly undisturbed even though his face told such a different story. It spoke of violence and trauma and I could only hope my parents weren't to blame. I opened my mouth to ask him but the words failed to come. All I could manage was a small sigh as I looked back at him. We might have had history but it almost seemed too forward of me to ask about his disfigurement, especially after being apart for so long.

"How did you get back to Detroit? When did—" I paused, "when were you separated from mom?"

I don't know why, but part of me expected him to chuckle at the question but instead, he had the more – well – realistic sombre reaction I should have predicted. He rubbed his hands together gently in front of him before settling them on his knees. I watched him silently, giving him the moment he seemed to need to gather his thoughts before he began. I could tell from the look on his face it wasn't going to be a short story. "I was with your mom after your father passed. When he died, it was decided that she should stay at the care facility – especially with her stress and nerves. Though, I'm sure you knew that."

He paused and his eyes shifted to mine and I could see a moment of curiosity in his gaze. I don't know if he expected me to repent for leaving him there or for not visiting my mom after everything that happened. Either way, I didn't hold his look for long before I looked down at the ground. I hadn't seen any judgment in his expression but I didn't want to search too diligently for it and find it simply because I expected it to be there. The guilt pooled in my throat as I waited for him to continue. "I was with her until I started having technical errors and that's when I was sent for repair."

"All the way to Detroit?" I broke his pause in confusion. It was the job of the local CyberLife distribution centres to maintain units brought in for repair unless it was beyond their skill or technology. I felt myself slip back into my designer mindset for a moment, but I quickly returned to the reality of the situation. Some habits are hard to break I suppose. I closed my mouth and allowed him to continue.

He shook his head, "No, not originally. I was taken to one of the New York branches. I was fortunate in a way. I knew they'd figure out that I had woken up if I was plugged into any kind of CyberLife software but the technician who was put in charge of working on me was a new hire. It was- kind of a perfect storm really. I arrived late in the day. He was told to fix me before the end of the day since I was considered a primary caregiver for your mom and it just so happened to be his boyfriend's birthday that day and it was the day before a long weekend... I got really lucky I guess. Instead of resetting me and trying to troubleshoot why the error messages were appearing, he- he grabbed another AF200 that had already been reset and sent it back to your mom."

"So there's two Dawsons now?" I asked him curiously.

"Well yes, I suppose. Though, I don't know if I would consider it me… He didn't copy my memory over or anything. I suppose it's something more akin to having a twin."

Although the idea didn't settle very well with me that my mom had been bamboozled by a negligent employee, I did smile at the idea of Dawson having a brother in some way, shape, or form. It was a rather comforting way to picture and contextualize it. Still, it didn't answer the question at hand.

"So, why are you in Detroit though? CyberLife protocol would dictate you would be reset and resold at that branch."

"I would have been, I'm sure, but he didn't want to be seen as underperforming so he simply marked me as defective and I was sent here for full diagnostic and analysis. I managed to get out of my case and escape the warehouse down by the docks. I found Jericho about… three months later."

The smile on my face faded as he spoke and I found the courage to ask what I couldn't before. "Did- all this happen to you before arriving in Detroit?"

I raised a hand and gestured to my own neck in approximation to where the wound happened to be on his. I might have felt more self-conscious asking someone else – and maybe I should have been since I hadn't seen Dawson for so long – but at that moment my inquisitive side got the better of me. Maybe it was his comforting aura or maybe it was the fact I had trusted him so much before that I imposed my comfort onto that trust. Luckily, he didn't seem to mind me asking but his hesitance was clear to see as he took his time to respond, drawn into another process or thought. "No, this happened…" he paused and I could see his mind drift before he shook his head slightly and returned his gaze to me, "… It happened before I found Jericho but that's okay. I'm still here; that is what's important."

His small hopeful gleam cut through me slightly and I couldn't help but smile at him sweetly. We simply looked at each other for a moment before I voiced my last question, "When did you…"

I wasn't sure how best to phrase it. I wanted to say deviate as it was what Elijah had always called it but I felt it was almost insensitive to call it that. It made it a product of faulty programming and not a transformation within itself. His smile held, almost playfully as if he noticed a child confused about a word. His smile was sweet and it definitely softened his expression, but it did not contain the same glimmer as the smile I saw when he first saw me.

"When did I wake up?" he corrected. I nodded, letting my smile match his. "When you gave me to your parents… when you and your mother had that fight."

I felt a cold chill go down my back. I had purchased Dawson over a decade ago. He had been living with my parents - fully aware - for a decade. The thought horrified me; this meant deviation wasn't a new phenomenon. How many generations back did it go? My smile disappeared though his seemed to linger. I began to think back on that night but his words cut off the memories and filled the empty air faster than my thoughts could. "You parents were never violent towards me but that night, what happened – I remember just feeling so awful. I felt I had done something wrong, that I had- contributed to that fight you and your mother had in a way I couldn't take back. When you left, I just remember- feeling… empathy and sorrow." He gently put a hand on my knee and our eyes met. I could see his expression sink, "It was the first time I felt something and I – I want to apologize to you for-"

I went to cut him off but another voice broke through his words. "Rheia?"

It was Markus' voice.

I let my eyes drift to follow the sound and found Markus standing hesitantly at the bottom of the staircase. One of his feet was up on the next step but he failed to move any further. He stood surprised at the scene that lay before him. I guess it was to be expected. I didn't expect to find Dawson here or to have any connections here aside from Markus and Connor. I felt Dawson's hand slid off my knee before he smiled at Markus. "Markus, it's nice to see you!"

His voice was soft and chipper and I couldn't help but feel a slight unease about the situation I found myself in. Though, I really didn't have any reason to be embarrassed aside from the fact I wasn't very interested in sauntering with Markus down memory lane. Maybe someday but- the idea of doing that on the eve of revolution didn't settle right with me. I also found a small part of me worried about what he might glean from the whole situation. If I had purchased an android, would that change what he thought of me? Would it change what any of the androids thought of me? It was a question I really didn't want answered - if I could avoid it. Markus' face was almost unreadable though and that did give me a reason to pause.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Markus replied, giving Dawson a courteous nod, "Do you mind if I borrow you for a while Rheia? I believe we have some things to discuss."

He turned his attention to me and I was brisk to nod and push myself up from the staircase. I looked down at Dawson, who quickly stood up as well. I looked up at him and he smiled. "We'll talk soon. I'll be up here- if you're looking for me."

I nodded, giving him a reassuring pat on the arm before I made my way down the stairs towards Markus. The man's gaze shifted between Dawson and me suspiciously but I ignored it. He put a hand gently on my back and led me down the rest of the stairs and down a small corridor. Neither of us spoke and honestly, it suited me fine. Though the small pit of guilt seemed to grow bigger in my gut with the silence – I didn't allow myself the chance to question why.

We found our way into a small office just down the hallway from the staircase that led up into the children's resting space. The door creaked open, its hinges barely holding the door to the frame. The room was shaded and dusty, clearly forgotten like the rest of the church. The window had been papered up, making the limited sunlight that illuminated the room a golden rosy colour. The room had been largely left empty with the exception of a few pieces of broken furniture. A horribly smashed office printer was pushed into one corner behind a (seemingly solid) desk. It was easy to deduce that it was probably an administrator's office before the building was deserted. A set of large shelving units (which were bolted to the wall) were haphazardly labelled with last names, so I could only assume maybe this was where the newsletters were sent out or the religious officials had their mailboxes. Nothing else remained of them aside from the few bits and bobs strewed about the room, but it gave us a place to chat without the prying eyes of the rest of the nave.

Markus closed the door behind us and I moved to sit on the desk. Luckily, I was right to assume it was still in good shape as it was able to support my weight. I watched Markus as he moved to the centre of the room and I could see the gears turning inside his head. After a few moments of silence, his eyes rose to meet mine and his expression turned serious. We stared at each other for a moment before I could see his body deflate a bit. The firm pose he held, his leaderly demeanour, cracked ever so slightly as he moved again, this time to sit down beside me. It was quiet and there was an acceptable comfort in that. It reminded me of how we had sat back at my apartment. It had only been a day but how things had changed.

"What a day huh?" His voice hesitantly splintered through the silence. His tone indicated that he desired some level of small talk before the real conversation began, which didn't fully sit well with me if I'm totally honest. I had a lot of questions that needed answers and I knew where his line of small-talk would go. "How do you know that android? You two seem to know each other well."

Called it.

"That is a long story," I told him, feeling the slight weight shift into my chest.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to lie to each other?" I could see his head shift to look at me through the corner of my eye. I sighed softly but at least I had an out. With his words, I could only remember the line he had used on me in Jericho when I had been 'trying to rest.'

"I'm not lying. I will tell you how I know Dawson once we get through the conversations we need to have now. We have a lot to talk about."

As I watched him sigh, I wished I could have given him the out he wanted but I knew (now that I finally had the chance to talk to him) I wouldn't be able to give that to him. Not only were my questions beginning to overwhelm me and push me to doubt, but I didn't really have it in me at that moment to explain my history with Dawson to him. There were already so many painful memories pooling just beneath the surface, both from Jericho and from Dawson's sudden appearance. I had to make the selfish decision to push for some level of clarity wherever I might be able to grasp it. Voicing my guilt and giving it life once again would only cause me to lose my fortitude and this was not the time or the place for that. Instead, I just had to focus on one thing and that was making one hundred percent sure that I trusted this cause.

"So, do we just wanna go down the list?" I asked teasingly, attempting to break the slightly oppressive mood for both him and myself.

"You have a list?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Wouldn't you?" I rebutted.

He shook his head, the playful little smile holding his lips for only a moment before it fades back into the lines of his face. "Alright, fair. Go ahead."

Of the list of questions I had, deciding on the first one was not a hard choice: "So, what is the plan, Markus?"

He put his hands on the desk, curling his fingers lightly around the desk's edge. He stared into the space in front of him, a contemplative look coating his features. We sat in silence for nearly a minute as I listened to the sound of our quiet breathing on the stale air. Finally, he spoke. "I still don't think violence is the answer. After everything that has happened-" he paused for a moment, his eyes shifting to the ground. He took a moment to pull his thoughts together before he continued, "In a few hours, I'll announce a protest that will take place tonight. We'll go to the camps and we'll demonstrate peacefully. We need to show them that they haven't broken our spirits."

I won't lie to you - although it was the answer I wanted – I did feel a bit conflicted. Although a peaceful approach was what I had hoped for, the limited number of people who remained did leave me wondering about the probability of success. Perhaps it was my analytical side talking. Although they had mentioned there were androids hiding around the city, and the possibility of that could be true all across the United States, it wouldn't take anything for the soldiers to wipe out all that remained. I glanced over at Markus and gave him a small uncertain smile. "It sounds like a good plan but do we have enough to make it work effectively? You said a couple hundred survived, so it should make a statement but- what's the plan if something goes wrong?"

"Connor has actually come up with a plan actually, as much as I disapprove."

His tone sank a bit with his words and I felt a bit of confusion peaking its way forward. The trepidation his expression inspired was enough to overwhelm the guilty feeling in my stomach. When he met my puzzled expression, he explained, "Connor is going to infiltrate CyberLife to free the androids trapped inside. When they wake up, we'll have thousands of androids on our side - if not millions. With them, they'll have to listen and pay attention."

I remembered Connor's sorrowful expression from the cab ride to Hank's house and I couldn't help but feel hesitant about the idea. Connor wanted to repent, to clear his guilty conscious. If he was throwing himself into something risky just for that chance… no, it didn't settle right with me. "That's- that's suicide."

"That's what I told him, but he insists that they trust him. He was adamant and I don't know if there is a better option."

His luminary character slid back into his tenor and all I could do was accept and nod. I knew there would be no convincing Connor differently, especially if he had taken it on as his new mission. Markus seemed to have accepted the same and I could only hope that Connor's ability would give him the prowess he needed to save the day and give him the peace he wanted. Though I couldn't deny that a thought did cross my mind: maybe I could help him with that?

"What do you want me to do Markus? I could go with Connor. I know my way around the CyberLife Tower like the back and my hand- that and my security codes, I could be a lot of help."

"No, I don't think sending you there would be wise," he replied almost immediately - snuffing out the idea as quickly as it was lit. He turned his body to face me more deliberately as if to make his point. "No, Connor's biggest advantage will be that he can slip in and out without detection – they might not know yet that he has deviated. You though, they might already be aware of your arrest, especially since Elijah Kamski was involved."

Although his words were firm and formulaic, I could see his thoughts swirling behind his expression. He didn't look inherently confused, but perhaps a bit worried. I don't' know if I was simply reading his expression wrong or not. I was torn, whether to feel relieved that he seemed to have something else for me to do or frustrated that I was once more being benched when I could be useful. I decided to withhold my judgment of his quick decision. "Alright then, so- what do you want me to do?"

His eyes rose to meet mine, "I want you to come with us. It might be putting you into danger but you'll be in less danger with me than with Connor, hopefully…" He paused for a moment, as if tasting the words, "I can only hope that people seeing you with us might get people talking. Some might not agree but I can't help but think that if the media sees you, it might cause a few more people to tune in to the protest. Even a minute more airtime might be enough to convince someone new to support our cause."

He was right and I could only hope that I held that sort of power. It was true I was no Elijah Kamski in the eyes of the general public – as many of them probably had never heard of me before – but if the news channels knew who I was and told them, it might just be enough. Maybe that was why the president wanted me out of the limelight as quickly as she did. If the head of Android Cognitive Development and one of the founders of CyberLife believed in the android's cause, maybe they might think there was more to it. It was something I could give to Markus that no one else could… It made me feel needed.

There was one line though from his train of thought that caused me to pause. "What do you mean some might not agree? " Although I had my suspicions, this was the time to ask for clarity and get everything out on the table between us.

A single solitary chuckle escaped him as he looked towards the door as if the disapproving party would manifest with the mere mention of them. "I know you understand that some of the androids side with North on how to handle the situation and it shouldn't come as a surprise that North was against rescuing you."

"North has never liked that I was here, that much is not surprising to me." I sighed, pulling my legs up to sit cross-legged on the desk. I looked down at my boots, pulling gently on the zipper to occupy myself as another question emerged in the front of my mind: "Markus why did you rescue me? I mean- you were going to send me home anyway so why bother?"

I looked over at him and once more he turned away to face the center of the room. His posture curled slightly as he brought his arms forward to cross over his chest. His stance didn't show annoyance but an intense contemplation. Connor had said he didn't want to leave me behind; I couldn't deny that it was the conclusion I hoped he'd come to. Still, those same arguments that I had when I talked to Connor lingered. Markus did not want me in the final meeting before the raid on Jericho. I wasn't necessarily bitter about it anymore but it did seem contradictory to his larger goal. He looked at me and it was as if he could read my mind, for he asked me a question I wasn't really expecting. "Do you know why I decided to hold you to our twenty-four hour agreement in Jericho – instead of letting you stay on the bridge?"

Honestly, not really. I remembered his words and I knew he wanted to make sure that I knew as little as possible moving forward, but as to why he sent me away – I didn't fully know his reasoning. I simply shook my head and waited for his response expectantly. He pushed himself up from the desk, taking a few small steps away from me before he turned his body around to face me. He hesitated and his words matched his shifting gaze. "It was because I didn't know what would happen to you if something were to happen to me."

"Markus, you don't need to worry about the police and everything – I am making this choice," I muttered quietly but he shook his head and his gesture cut off my words.

"It wasn't the humans I was worried about, it was the androids. It was North, Simon, and Josh I was unsure of. I didn't want you left in a position you couldn't find your way out of."

I watched him as looked toward the window, his face aglow with the slight sun slipping through the paper. I watched him, waiting for him to continue. The way the shadows cast over his face made his jaw more striking then I had seen it before and I could almost see the small hairs on his head. He did look very human at that moment. Whether it was the humanity in his expression or the sincerity in his face that did that, I wasn't quite sure.

Markus eventually continued. "I had decided to go and talk to the humans, see if I could make a case for the androids before Jericho was attacked. I was going to go on my own and there was some fear that they were going to kill me. I wasn't sure who would take over as the leader of Jericho if something happened. I knew North was the main contender for the role, though Simon has led Jericho before. The uncertainty of knowing who would be the one to decide what happened to you, it didn't sit well. So I thought- if I did get killed, you needed to be as far away from all this as possible. If you knew too much, I didn't know how the others would respond." He sighed faintly, "Simon would have protected you, but North and even Josh, I didn't know. I feared it would tear the three of them apart. It also seemed unfair to force them to make that decision."

I sat silently, thinking back on his dismissal of me on the bridge and I couldn't help but feel a bit of comfort in that. As much as I had been so angry with him at the time, he was trying to protect me. Not simply because we were friends but because it would have put something onto the next leader that he didn't even want to ask of himself. How to deal with a human who knew just a little too much? "When we broke into the Stratford Tower, the day you found me, North wanted to shoot Simon because he could have been tapped for information. I didn't let her. Luckily, Simon was able to hide and make it back to Jericho but I knew that if she was willing to do that to the android that had taken her in, who founded Jericho, she would have had no problem doing the same to you."

The conversation about North began to make my stomach churn. He took the time to add however, "She and I have an understanding and- although we don't often agree, she knows that I am doing what I can for our people. She has put her trust in me and I in her, but that doesn't mean I don't recognize of how strongly our perspectives differ as to how we should obtain our freedom."

Differing perspectives seemed such a casual way to describe it. As much as I knew he saw a side of her I didn't, I could only remember the violent outbursts I had been the victim of in my short time here. Her pointing a gun at me outside Stratford Tower, her slamming me against the wall of the operation room; if she was left in charge of Jericho and she thought I was a threat, she wouldn't have hesitated for a second. Although I knew he trusted her, I also knew her violent tendencies did not just extend to me. I had to warn him. Even if he already knew, even if he thought I was overreacting or doubting her, I needed to say it. This woman wanted him dead and if she decided her destruction of humanity was worth more than Markus' life, he needed to know. "Markus there's something I need to tell you- about North…"

We locked eyes and I could only find a slight surprise and loneliness in them. Seeing that moment of fragmentary isolation made my heart shift in my chest and caused my determination to waiver. I didn't want him to lose confidence in the people around him, but the last thing I wanted was for her to destroy him – to point the gun at him the moment she considered him a hazard. He took a step towards me and a small sigh slid through my lips, "Just, please be careful around her okay? I'm worried that she's gunning for you. She said some things in Jericho that- I don't know if she's as on your side as you think."

"I trust North. We might disagree, but she would never put this cause at risk."

I wanted to believe him and trust in North as he did but her words inside Jericho putrefied in my mind. I looked down at my hands. He chuckled ever so slightly, though I could hear the slight exacerbation in his tone. "I suspect that doesn't satisfy you?"

"What happens if you end up being the thing she believes is putting the cause at risk Markus? Do you think she's going to just let you stand in the way of how she sees this going?"

"We've disagreed before and I am still standing Rheia. You just don't trust her and I don't blame you but you have to trust that I know her better than you do." His tone was firm and I could feel my own voice tightening with my concern and annoyance. How could he not see? Or worse, how could he see and still keep her next to him?

"Of course I don't trust her!" I snapped at him, raising my eyes to meet his intense gaze, "she would rather all humans die for the offences we've committed against androids. As a human, I might not be totally on board with that idea Markus. I'm just worried she's going to decide that your pacifism doesn't suit her needs – I mean, there were bombs inside Jericho!"

My argumentative tone was met by his own. "You thought she was just going to take them? Use them for her own devices?" Although he was attempting to keep a balanced voice, I could feel his anger just beneath his tongue. His tone was not as passionately rooted as mine was but rather was laced with frustration.

I clenched my jaw before mumbling, "Don't you think it's possible she would?"

The tension seemed to defuse between us as those words settled onto the air. I watched him as his gazed shifted to the ground. He took a couple hesitant paces around the room as he pulled together his feelings. After about a minute or so, I felt myself beginning to calm down as well. I was concerned and that apprehension had manifested as anger. Although I felt a bit silly at the outburst, his softened expression when he turned back to me made me feel more comfortable with it. He didn't seem angry with me, at the very least. "She didn't though."

His words caught me off guard and I met his eyes sharply. He continued, "North is my friend and although you two don't agree, might never agree, she will look out for me and I for her; We look out for each other just like I look out for you, Simon, Josh and everyone else here. Her main concern is making sure we survive and that is all I want. Although I understand why you are concerned, you need to trust her. You need to trust me."

I could see a memory lingering behind his eyes, one that reinforced his words and shook away their hollow facade. I watched him as he stepped forward towards me, closing the space between us. He took my hands in his and gave them a gentle and reassuring squeeze. I wish it would be so easy to trust her. I trusted his judgment but people turn and North's mind works in far more complex ways than even the most devious of humans. I didn't want him to be at risk, for this all to be at risk. He was the leader they needed. Even still, my mind couldn't help but go to the worst: what if Markus began to agree with her? If he began to agree with her, there would be no turning back. I released a gentle sigh as I met his eyes again. I needed to know if that process had begun to happen. "Markus, why were their bombs in Jericho?" the question was hesitant and I felt his hands' grip on mine waiver.

"We had a couple androids come in from the military training camps. They brought the bombs with them." His words were methodical. He sounded like Chuk Uba - his words were carefully curated to suit my palette. "We set them to destroy Jericho to make sure that we had a backup plan should the worse happen."

"Was that all they were intended for? A backup plan?" Please say yes Markus… please.

He nodded and I felt a small wave of relief wash over me but his careful tone did stop it from wiping away all of my doubts. "There's no more of them right?" I asked.

The silence that hung in the air after I spoke was almost deafening and I felt my heart sink into my stomach. I gently whispered his name as Markus released my hands and stepped away, taking a few paces away from me to lean against the shelving unit tucked into the corner of the room. "Markus, are there more?" My voice was more demanding as I pushed myself up from the desk.

"Yes… there is one more bomb that we have."

I stood still for a moment as if moving would be seen as an affront – though I wasn't sure if it was to protect him or me. I kept my eyes on him as he slowly and tentatively reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a small remote. I felt my blood run cold. "Markus- what is that?"

"It's a detonator." He stated it so matter-of-factly that I was stunned in place. His tone was not triumphant though, but monotone and even. "The night of the Jericho attack, North came to me with this. Apparently, an android came in – he had been transferring a truck filled with radioactive cobalt. He left it in the city- rigged to explode."

My eyes were transfixed on the small blue remote in his hands as he explained. My mouth went dry. I waited for him to continue, silently begged for him to continue, but there was only silence as he gently palmed the remote between his hands. I could feel my heart breaking as my image of Markus turned malleable in my mind. "Why do you have it?"

"She offered it to me, to ensure that we didn't lose this war… I took it because I wanted to be the one to make that call."

My eyes rose to his face and I could feel my mouth agape. "That's the first time you've called this a war Markus."

"Her words, not mine…" he responded, his eyes shifting to mine. Pain slowly began to pool into his expression and I couldn't tell if it was because of me or the own moral conundrum of the situation we found ourselves in.

Please, Markus… don't do this- don't be this person.

I could almost feel my desperation to make those words real against my chest as I moved towards him. My footsteps shambled against the dead air in the room. "You can't intend to use it? Markus, please tell me you don't intend to—" the words failed to escape me, trapped and caged at the back of my throat.

"No, I- I don't want to. I do honestly believe that we can achieve our freedom through other means – that we shouldn't become like the people who seek to destroy us."

Although his words were reassuring, he refused to meet my gaze and I could almost hear a silent 'but' at the end of his sentence. His eyes were lingering down on the remote that teetered between his hands. I could see the struggle on his face, in the way his hands trembled against the hard plastic of the controller. I remembered his words in my apartment as he considered what this revolution meant, what his role was to play was.

"Markus, you need to promise me that you won't use it… please."

The plea escaped me and was as desperate as it sounded. I tried to give him a moment but when he took longer than I hoped for him to respond, my body moved on its own. I brought my hand to his chin and raised his head, forcing him to look at me. His eyes met mine and the heat of the stare was unmistakable. "Markus, you're doing so much good. That is who you are. That is the man you're supposed to become. Please don't destroy everything you've built-"

My other hand rose and my hands slid upward to cup his face. I held his head up to look at me directly; I needed him to hear me. "You're better than this Markus –"

His eyes softened and I could see his body slowly unravel beneath my hands. He didn't look away, "And what if I'm not the man you think I am Rheia? I am trying to do the right thing but any choice I make now, there will be blood."

His voice was not one of a man eager to assert his brutality, but one that was broken and torn. I saw that same guilt and pain in him that I saw back at my apartment. He was a man torn apart not only by his duty, but his own sense of morality and self-worth. I could not imagine the chaos raging inside his mind, having only just awoken and being tasked with all of this, but I knew he was capable of such promise. I could not speak for his burdens but I knew what I needed to do – I supported Markus and the peace he could bring but I would not ever justify or commend such violence against humans either. He felt the same I think but when faced with such violence against his own people, how could he not contemplate retaliation? Although his contemplation made logical sense, it still hurt me to believe he was capable of it… but I suppose that's the point of it all, isn't it?

It's these moments that define us, who determine who we are and Markus was at that fork in the road. It was just horrible that his path's divergence was lined with corpses. Everyone is capable of violence but everyone is also capable of forgiveness as well. It is a choice we make and one Markus was struggling with.

"I know who you are Markus," I whispered to him, sliding my hands away from his cheek to rest them on his shoulders, "You need to make a choice now as to who you want to be and how you're remembered. This bomb, it would mean an endless borage of blood and violence that might never end. Even if things don't go as planned tomorrow, I promise you that if we do this peacefully, I will do everything I can to ensure that no one will forget what you did. If you turn violent, even if it starts out as a peaceful protest, I- I can't save you or your people. I can't save your memory or any android to come after you…"

I could feel him trembling beneath my fingertips. I didn't dare to speak again until he did. I let my hands fall from his shoulders and I slid them gently around his waist, pulling him into a soft embrace. He did not return it. I tried my best to comfort him and I could hear ever so slightly the small creak of the plastic beneath his fingers as he clenched the detonator. However, the sound faded and his body stilled. I pulled away from him and I raised my eyes to meet his. His eyes shifted and his words were calm, "You're a lot like her you know…"

"Who?" my curiosity was peaked. What was he talking about?

"North. You're both very stubborn, you just have different ideas as to what would be best."

My heart sank. "What- what does she have to do with this?" My words came out rushed. "Markus -"

I looked at him and I went to open my mouth to speak once more but there was a swift knock on the door. There wasn't a moment of pause before it opened. Josh stepped in and his eyes drifted between the two of us before they settled onto Markus. "Hey, can I talk to you? It's urgent."

I looked up at Markus and I felt myself grip onto his shirt softly. No, he couldn't leave, not until he explained this, not until he deactivated the remote and stopped this. "Markus-" I tried to speak but he stepped away. My grip on his shirt seemed to disappear as I stood befuddled and confused. He nodded to Josh before turning to face me. "I'm going out tonight – before I talk to everyone. I want you to come with me Rheia, please…"

I stared at him and I failed to respond. It didn't seem to matter anyway. The request hung in the air as I watched him and Josh glance at each other and leave. I felt my heart follow them, ripped out by his words- or perhaps the lack of them. Why couldn't you promise me Markus? It couldn't be you want humans to die. Was it because you were scared to give up such a destructive tool?

Tell me why you couldn't promise me Markus!

I sat there, staring at the closed door and I moved to lean against the desk once again. I had one more chance to convince him otherwise. One more chance to speak… Maybe then- he'd listen. Maybe then, he'd understand.


	14. Chapter 14: I Will Not Cry

**A Small Unwitting Smile: Chapter 14: I Will Not Cry**

 **Written By:** ehProudCanadianWriter

 **Main Characters:** Markus x OC, Elijah Kamski, Connor, Jericho Androids (+ others)

 **Rating:** T (Violence, Swearing)  
 **Point of View:** Rheia Elliot (OC)

 **Disclaimers:** This is to note that any similarities that can be found within this work to other fan fiction or works are completely unintentional.

 **Tumblr & AO3 Username: **ehProudCanadianWriter

Please review and favourite if you enjoyed.

* * *

A/N: Hello again… it's been a while, hasn't it? Haha. I would like to apologize for the craziness that has kept me from updating. Life has literally not stopped since I posted last, so I want to apologize for taking so long. Either way, things have settled and I do intend to keep going. Trust me, I'm going to see this fanfic through – so please be patient with me. Please enjoy! Happy Canadian Thanksgiving everyone!

* * *

Although the room around me was quiet, everything about it seemed to agitate me. I sat on the floor with my back gently pressed against the desk. Markus had left some time ago. In his absence, I let my mind wander but it seemed difficult to hold onto any one thought for long. The air was littered with the outlying, mumbled voices humming from the other rooms. The dust settled on my skin innocuously but it felt almost incessant in my tense frame of mind. The only truly present sensation was my breathing. I tried to focus on it exclusively, as if taking deep and calming breaths would help me understand the great and terrible revelation Markus left at my feet; an atomic bomb – one that would not only wipe out Detroit but could start a chain reaction that would completely and utterly destroy any hope for reconciliation between humans and androids.

How can Markus believe that an atomic bomb is the answer? It was one of the few thoughts I was able to formulate and every time I did, I could feel myself beginning to get angry. My fingers began to ball into a fist as that fire tormented my fingertips, but then, with a single thought, they'd strike me with guilt: Does he though?

I sat in that small mailroom for almost an hour after he left, letting my mind mull over the conversation…

Again and again and again.

That uneasiness settled once more into my limbs, my fingers jittery as I pulled at the pills on my sweater. Jean's warning lingering: "If they come to the conclusion there is no reasoning with us, there will be no way we can stop them…"

It repeated in my mind ceaselessly and I returned to the carnage inside Jericho – however, it was both red and blue blood that painted the walls as I recalled them. Her words seemed like the ultimate prophecy of that idea – this ugly, pestilent thought - and that detonator was the agent of the chaos. It and its damnable fallout continued to encroach on my mind- spiralling me through the cycle of anger and guilt…

Again and again and again.

I knew Markus wanted to protest; I knew he didn't want violence… I had to believe that he saw some chance for peace – for joy and new beginnings with humanity. I had to believe he was telling me the truth, as he promised he would. His torn and bygone expression, his tense body in my arms… he couldn't want this – he couldn't want to see the death of all of these people… But he couldn't promise me he wouldn't use the bomb. Why couldn't he promise me he wouldn't use it?

The darkness inside Markus was as twisted as it was conflicted. It was a chaos that, as much as I tried, I was incapable of understanding. The bits of it I had seen always seemed so contained or, at the very least, held at arm's length. I had thought maybe it was a genuine confusion or philosophical debate over the place of violence in meaningful change. Androids like Markus could easily access historical databases. If he wanted to, he could see every instance of documented resistance throughout history. I thought perhaps his anger had been more benign – that he was simply struggling with applying millennia of historical precedence onto a modern and complex situation, especially when he himself was new to his own free will.

I was wrong.

This was something far more dangerous and far more disastrous than I could have imagined. This wasn't armed violence in the streets or rioting… this wasn't debates of history or significant change, this was nuclear. This was the end of humanity and the rise of a new dominant life form.

Dropping an atomic bomb on Detroit would not only kill all humans in the blast radius but would have devastating consequences for androids and humans alike. Even if the damage was 'minimal,' Detroit would be uninhabitable and its destruction would lead to the end of all hope of compromise. Humans would never trust androids again and violence would break out almost immediately. Perhaps there would be a failure of the American political and emergency systems due to the uprisings that would emerge from such a catastrophic action. There could be civil wars, genocide, and mayhem and that's if things were contained to the United States.

If things got worse, it would be a failure of the economic market, mass android revolutions worldwide, possible nuclear war, chaos, fear, and perhaps the end of humanity itself. Markus was smart enough to know the consequences of his choice. He could process so much faster than I could and he had the history of the world at his fingertips. He could see the history of human rights movements, the Cold War, everything, yet, he still wondered if nuclear inhalation was the best course of action. No, if Markus was thinking about it, he either thought he could stay away the worst of the effects and maintain the safety of humanity or part of him was wondering if we were even worth saving.

That terrified me.

I clung onto my hope, remembering his tortured expression. He had to know that choice was the wrong one – he had to know that android/human relations could be salvaged otherwise why would he be trying so hard? Why would he look at me with such desperation if he didn't believe the words he said? He believed it could be done, but he clung to his anger – just like he clenched the detonator. The confusion and pain I felt swirling inside me must have only been magnified inside him – with his millions of processes causing him to spin much faster than I ever could.

This wasn't just a battle for androids and humans but for Markus' very soul – if he had one at all.

More time seemed to pass and I couldn't tell you how long I sat there, staring at the wall. I couldn't bring myself to cry or scream. It seemed too bombastic and so- permanent in a way. If I were to scream or cry, I felt as though I would be condemning Markus – solidifying that image of him in my mind. There was a finality to it as if crying would finalize how I perceived him. Those memories felt like they deserved more – but maybe that was my wishful thinking. Maybe it was just that I didn't want to be the one who created the destroyer of humanity… or maybe, I wanted that small smile Markus has shown me to remain something simple and hopeful. I didn't want to lose that possibility for him. So, I tried my best to remain calm and to trust that he was the man I thought he was.

All I wanted to do was to go for a walk to clear my head, but I knew that was impossible. So I did the next best thing, I went back upstairs.

I sat upstairs for a couple of hours with the androids that had gathered. Dawson was acting as a baby sitter, checking in with the various children that had escaped Jericho as they rested and played. Some had come with other androids or had lost their guardians in Jericho. Chelsea and her sister Emily were there, though Chelsea remained asleep – seemingly exhausted from everything that had transpired (if she was truly capable of feeling such a thing).

I was contented to leave our reunion until I was in a better frame of mind. The uneasiness of the room seemed to silently agree with me. The feeling was simultaneously warm and strained. Dawson and Emily welcomed me with a smile, but I could tell the cloud of the Jericho attack still hung heavily over them. We were also introduced to another child, a girl named Alice with her guardians Kara and Luther - though just like Emily and Dawson, they seemed too distracted for meaningful conversation.

Alice sat with Kara, a fox toy clutched to her stomach. Occasionally, she'd bounce it or make it dance though it had little impact on her expression. She was such a quiet child and seemed uninterested in spending time with the other kids. Some of the other children were chatting amongst themselves while the others continued to nap, though I didn't pay much attention. I simply sat between Dawson and Emily and let the room disappear before me. Dawson watched over the children with a careful eye. With only one eye, it seemed like that was his only option.

At first, I watched the children as a way to distract myself from my thoughts but it was an utter failure. The children simply brought up images of other kids, like the boy who lived in the apartment two doors down from me. I never really knew him; I think his name was Brandon… He was just the rambunctious kid who was often reprimanded by his mom for dribbling his basketball in the hallway between our apartments. I had hardly spared a thought to him before but with the bomb in mind, the image of his face was all I could picture. What would happen to him? What would happen to everyone?

I had never wanted kids. It wasn't that I disliked them or looked down on women who had them but being a mother was never high on my priority list. Still, seeing the kids now and imagining their human counterparts, all I could imagine was the chaos they'd be forced to witness… I could recall Chelsea's sobs from the surgery room. All I could imagine was how those sobs would be amplified and I knew I had to find something else to distract myself.

I turned my attention to Dawson after that. I watched as he took care of the children who had no guardian to rely on. Sometimes, it was helping them fix their hair. Sometimes, it was helping them with their shoes – retying them after they had unknotted them in their boredom. Watching him brought up images of my mom and dad, which only brought my guilt and grief even further into my stomach. Dawson, who was aware and awake, took care of my parents when I didn't. I thought the worst of my mother and let my bitterness and regret keep me away from them until it was too late. Dad died and now, mom was alone. Dawson's brother would have been taken away by now. Was someone there for her? Was there a nurse? Maybe aunt Jenny? What would happen to her if the bomb went off?

God… I felt so sick.

I pushed myself up from the floor to the surprised gaze of those around me. Dawson's eye seemed to follow me as I made my way out into the hallway, making my way as far as I could from the kids – trying to push those thoughts away. Markus had to believe in peace – we had to make it through this… but what if we didn't- what if we-didn't-whatifwedidn't?

I moved to the far end of the staircase and felt the urge rise in my stomach. I began to heave. I could feel the wrenching and all at once I vomited. The acid was hot on my throat and scratched its way across the back of my mouth. The pieces of pizza hit the back of my teeth, which only caused me to wretch more. God, the smell was awful. I only had one good vomit in me before my stomach was ostensibly empty. I could feel myself trembling as I gripped onto the handrail of the staircase, spitting the last few bits of bile from my mouth. That urge to cry began to rise up on my chest again but I did all I could to push it away. I would not cry… I could fix this. I could convince Markus – I could save them. I could save him… He could save himself.

"Rheia…"

It was Dawson's voice.

Hearing the tenderness in his voice almost shook the last of my resolve. I couldn't bring myself to look at him as my eyes began to burn. I raised my hand to my face, using the back of my hand to try and stop the tears from falling. "I'm sorry- I'm sorry," the words rushed out of me as I drew in a few steady breaths, "Just- I just need a minute."

"Take your time. You're okay."

I could hear his footsteps quietly behind me as he rested a hand on my back. We stood like that for a minute or two as I gathered my bearings and spit the last bits of food from my mouth. That anxiety and fear lingered just behind my eyes, threatening to burn my retinas and throat. No, I will not cry, I will not scream. As I pushed myself back up, he took a few steps back, allowing me a bit of space to breathe. When I finally looked up at him, I could undeniably see the hesitation on his face. His eye was sunken and empathetic but his mouth formed a straight line. I could tell from his expression he wanted to talk but he made no move to crack that silence. Instead, he made his way around the railing and down the stairs – silently urging me to follow. Even though I wanted to fight it, I followed his cue and trailed slowly after him.

He sat down on the staircase, closer to the bottom and out of the sightline of the onlookers. I had no idea what to say or how to explain what I was feeling but that didn't stop me from taking my place beside him. The stairs creaked beneath our weight but luckily held firm. I could feel his gaze on me after we had settled and then I had to make a choice: to tell him or keep it to myself?

"What's wrong?" The question seemed so simple, but it felt more like an ultimatum.

"I can't tell you," I replied dryly, looking down at the floor between my feet.

"Can't or won't?" he asked gently, prodding ever so slightly as he inched closer to me.

"Both," my mouth went a bit dry, "besides, it's nothing."

"Anything that can make the daughter of Glinda and Arthur vomit cannot be nothing."

Part of me wanted to laugh with the idea but I couldn't bring myself to smile. "It's just- I'm scared about everything that's going on, what it all means."

I tried my best to keep my words varied and open, so he might not pry any further. I could only hope he understood the decorum I was asking him to abide by and simply work with the information I gave him. "All of this, is going to change the world forever and I just hope- it's all for the best."

"Are you suggesting we shouldn't have said anything? Remained quiet?" He sounded hurt, but the words were veiled in a gentle coo.

I caught my words and pulled in a sharp breath. I felt a pang of guilt strike through me as all the shades of grey pooled into the contrasting idea. I wanted them to have their freedom, but I didn't want that to be obtained by destroying humanity. They deserved a chance to live with dignity, but shouldn't that mean that Brandon should also have that opportunity too? Shouldn't both humans and androids live to see what that change could bring?

I looked over at Dawson and saw the barbarity he had seen in every line of his face: his slashed neck, the gap of his eye. The people who did that to him did not represent all of humanity just as North did not represent the vision of all androids… but how much of that fear can be explained away with such a simple generalization? Change needed to happen, there was no doubt, but was I complicit in mass genocide if I stood aside for Markus' new plan or if I stood in his way? It was all so complicated and it felt as though no matter what I did- I would be condemning either humans or androids. Was it wrong to want one of the grey areas – for peaceful revolution without bloodshed? It was almost infuriating. I could almost hear Elijah in my head, laughing at my torment. What could be worse than choosing between two evils? It was a line he used a lot when we talked about politics, religions, anything substantial… and it always seemed to ring true.

"You deserve your happiness and freedom Dawson, I would never deny you that- not after- not after I became aware of how you all have suffered. I had no idea when I helped to build you that any of this would happen or that any of you would ever—"

The frog leapt into my throat and stopped my words. I tried my best to reclaim my composure, but Dawson took the words from me and soothed my guilt. "I know you don't want us to die Miss Ashby. You built us to help, that's what you said to me that day you brought me to your parent's house. You just have to trust in how we find our freedom."

My eyes shifted over to Dawson but his gaze was up towards the sky as if watching the specks of dust float down from the ceiling. "And what side do you land on Dawson? Peaceful revolution… or violence…?"

This drew his attention back to me and he smiled an ever-so-sweet smile. It made me think of something innocent – something drawn from that part of me back when I gave him to my parents all those years ago. "There are good people in this world Miss Ashby and- I was programmed to help them. I don't want to see harm come to anyone."

There was a small reassurance in that and gently he took my hand and gripped it in his. "For what is it worth Miss Ashby, I think many of us feel that way."

How could I tell him he was wrong? How could I tell him that the androids were dabbling with global destruction?

I sat silently, letting the sound of the wind outside act as the only change of sound between the two of us. He allowed us to rest in that silence, just holding my hand in his. I could feel his pulse against my hand. I could hear both of us breathing. It felt like the perfect calm before the storm. The sun had begun to set outside and the yellow hue crept through the small gaps in the plyboard that blocked the windows. We sat like that for a few long drawn out minutes before Dawson pushed himself to his feet and released my hand. "Take some time. When you want to talk, just let me know."

I glanced back up at him to try and catch his gaze but he was already making his way up the stairwell. His hand had clenched slightly into a fist as he walked, but he didn't turn back. It only took a moment for him to be up the stairs and out of sight. I sighed, letting the words I wanted to say to him get lost in the air. When I turned back around, however, Markus stood in the doorway, watching me in hushed contemplation. "It's time Rheia. Come with me."

 **November 10th, 2038. 6:57 pm**

Moving with Markus through the church and back into the outside world felt strange in every sense of the word. In one moment, I was hesitant to be near him, fearful of the thoughts swirling around in his head and the detonator that sat in his pocket. The next, I was hopeful. The moment alone with him might give me the opportunity to change his mind or at the very least reinforce the peaceful dream he wanted to realize. I needed to take him out of his role as a leader, away from all the clamouring voices of people like North, and appeal to the man I thought I knew. Yet, even with that thought holding strong in my head I couldn't find the words.

I had followed him in silence as we made our way outside and the cold air seemed to slip under my skin. Although the air seemed to glimmer with the falling snow and orange hues of the fading sunlight, the silence seemed to extend beyond ourselves. It was oppressive. Hardly a noise could be heard as Markus and I walked down the narrow streets and back alleyways back towards the major city streets. Markus didn't say a word and there wasn't another soul to be seen. Perhaps that was for the best. My coat was still stained with the blood from my display inside Jericho - though it had faded slightly to a dark rusty colour on the black colour of my coat. By the time Markus found a cab and we got inside, the sun was nearly on the horizon and that tension condensed into the cubic space of the cab.

The air was thick and I found myself irrevocably tongue-tied. I knew what I wanted to say, but I couldn't urge my body to form the words to speak with him. I could barely bring my eyes up to look at him. I could feel his eyes on me and I felt such a contrasting sense of shame and anger that were fuelled by my unanswered questions and all that hung in the air between us. Which Markus was the real one? Which man sat across from me – the one who wanted peace or the one who wanted death?

By the time I managed to pull my eyes from the floor long enough to look at him, nearly fifteen minutes had passed. His eyes hung low as his thumb rested on the bottom of his chin and his index finger rested gently on his cupid's bow. His elbow sat on the shelf of the window and although his eyes seemed to look out of it, I could tell his mind was somewhere else. He was in such intense thought that I lost my confidence all the same. Although I had been so angry with him and I had been cycling through those horrors all day, I couldn't deny that he looked no different than the man I chose to follow. He looked like the leader, dignified and sturdy, and that seemed to frustrate me all the more. This man was contemplating atrocities, but I knew he didn't want to do it – right? I found myself flip-flopping once again, as I had been doing all day; I felt so infinitely naïve.

Was I even scared of Markus or was it simply the power he held in his hands? Was the violent Markus even real or was I using him as a catalyst to direct my own desperation and fear? Was he fighting against that version of himself or was he fighting with that vile darkness and could only really articulate it through his own experiences and leadership? Was it a choice for him or were his own fears causing him to do it so unconsciously that to him that Markus and his peaceful goals were one and the same? Ugh… the thoughts swirling through my head were causing me to get a migraine: I have spent too much time with my therapist.

Even still, as I watched his sombre expression I tried to find that man I had watched on the news. I looked for the man who broke into all of those CyberLife stores and saved his people. I looked for the man who marched and nearly died to stand for what was right. It was that man sat on my office table and angrily lashed out but then resolved to continue things peacefully. That had to be the real Markus, I needed to believe that. That man and the one who held the detonator blurred together in front of me, all because of what happened inside Jericho. Jericho had changed so much for so many but I hoped that man could push his way through that fog and find his way back out once more. As much as I feared who might linger once that uncertainly was shaken away, all I could do was hope that breaking that silence would be enough. "Markus, where are we going?"

Although my voice was soft, it cracked the silence like a hammer and Markus' eyes returned to me almost instantaneously. His hand slid from his face and he adjusted his body to face me more directly. I watched as his brain seemed to reboot and find the words to respond. "After we spoke, I realized that there was something I had to do- and I thought-"

His words hung on the air between us like a heavy mist. I waited for him to speak, eyeing him curiously. My convoluted feelings had gone quiet with his words and I didn't feel anything but a sense of weary anticipation. The sentence never had a conducive ending and he allowed himself to sigh and let it slip away. I watched as he pondered before he spoke again, "I need to see him, but I didn't want to go alone; I thought you might be able to understand."

All I could picture was the older gentleman's face as he sipping his Scotch. "We're going to see Carl?"

Markus' eyes softened when I said his name and his eyes shifted down to the floor for a moment. The memories flashing over his face as his eyes wrinkled and his mouth twitched. He looked back up at me, "You made me for him – if anyone would understand how important he is to me, I figured it would be you." The tone of his voice was gentle and hesitant as if questioning in his silent way if he was right to assume that; it was his tone that revived my shame. "Besides," he added, "It seems appropriate in a way for you two to meet."

His words sunk into me like a blow to the gut and all at once those feelings I had felt on the bridge of Jericho rushed once more to the surface. I had hesitated to tell Markus about my meeting with Carl, in case he would have seen that as a violation of his trust, but we were going there now and there would be no hiding it once we saw the old man again. I looked down at the floor and gathered my words as best I could. "Markus, there's something I need to tell you," I looked up at him and I saw his face harden a bit, "I've already met Carl… The night you raided the CyberLife stores."

That look of suspicion faded from his face and once more was replaced with the thoughtful expression. He didn't seem viscerally angry, which I had to take as a positive. "I suppose I should have guessed. You would have done your research- and you'd be one of the few people who would have known about Carl."

"I'm sorry that I- I dug into your past like that. I know at the time- things were very different and- I don't regret learning what I did but it still wasn't my place."

It did seem strange to be apologizing to Markus with the situation we found ourselves in but even still, I couldn't deny myself the compulsion. It made sense why I went to see Carl and in the end, it was Carl's stories made me empathetic to Markus' peaceful cause but that still didn't really make it right. I watched his confused expression blossom forth and if I was in a better mood I would have laughed. It did sound so stupid but all I could think was that if he tried to do something like that with me to find out about my relationship with Dawson or my parents without asking me, I would feel betrayed. Perhaps that's why I worried about his response as much as I did. It would not be fair to consider myself exempt when I may not forgive him if he had done that to me.

Still, I could see the compliant look on Markus' face and I felt my heart sink slightly. "You've got nothing to apologize for," he told me but my honest unchecked words followed behind his like a steady step.

"No one is entitled to your past Markus and I'm sorry I felt entitled to know yours. The fact that I built you- it doesn't matter anymore. You don't owe me an introduction or any closure, as much as I want it." The words picked up speed as I spoke, "I'm scared of what you're thinking of doing Markus and I will beg you to reconsider no matter what but that doesn't mean that I own you. No one ever has and no one ever will again."

The pure bout of honesty that escaped me shocked even me. I could feel Markus' eyes on me as I shifted my gaze down to the carpet of the cab. There was another silence that followed with only the intermittent sound of the cab's turn signal behind me to break through it. "Rheia, you might not own me but you have been there since the beginning. Even if I have been shaped by what I have experienced, it was you who helped to make me who I am. I cannot promise you anything but if – if this doesn't go the way we want it to go, I will make sure you get out the city alive."

I felt my heart sink and I had to close my eyes to stop my eyes from burning once more. I will not cry, I told myself, I will not cry. I gritted my teeth. He wanted peace; it was the way we wanted these protests to go… **we**. I held onto that word like it was the only thing keeping me from sinking. "This has never been about my survival Markus, you are smart enough to know that. These weren't the tools I gave you - I have no part in this. The man you became is a byproduct of your time with Carl and your choices and I know that Carl shaped you to be a better man than this. From the stories he told me, you wouldn't have dared considered this before." I raised my eyes and met his intensely, "You are a good man at heart but just sending me out of the city before you unleash that bomb isn't mercy. I will never walk away and justify mass human slaughter Markus and if press that button – that's all that will come from it. "

It was a mixture of anger, frustration, and pain; the words hit the air hard and fast. Markus said nothing but simply watched me silently. I could see the conflicted emotions in the twitch of his face and the sorrow in his eyes. I watched the way his eyes sunk and the way his body curled shamefully though he leaned back more in his chair to compensate. "Markus, I need you to promise me… please."

"I can't…" he replied, though his voice was hoarse.

"You can… you can't want this. I know you don't want this."

"I don't, but it's my people Rheia…" His voice swayed gently between the words, hesitating.

"Dropping that bomb won't save them Markus, but maybe you and I can," my voice became quiet. "I just need you to trust me and I need you to believe in the man you can be for the rest of your life..."

His head rose quickly and even when the cab opened, he did not move. I felt my heart break watching him watching me. I wanted to explain, but nothing seemed to do the thought justice but I tried as best as I could. "Which man do you want to be Markus, the revolutionary leader you think they need now or the man you want to see when you look in the mirror later?"

I paused, thinking back on Markus' moments of glory. He walked out in front of those SWAT police during the march. He was going to talk to the humans before the attack on Jericho. He made the choice to spare the policemen the night of the CyberLife store raids… He thought in the moment, acted as a figurehead, but at every turn, he made the choice to sacrifice himself for his people – moving on his gut instinct as I had when I jumped in front of him inside the halls of that musky ship.

He was Markus the leader, making decisions in the moment to change the world… and with everything happening so fast- maybe he hadn't considered his own future at all. Maybe it was not just conflicting opinions that pulled Markus to shreds but his own self-doubt. I had been looking at him and attempting to distinguish the man I had known with the one who contemplated nuclear war but what two men did he see? Did he even know who he was when the title of leader was stripped away? Did he even see himself at all in the mirror or did he just see another servant – to his people and his cause?

"You are not just a symbol Markus… you don't need to be the martyr. Although everything is happening so fast, I need you to believe that together – in the long term – we can make things right. I'm asking you to believe in the man you can become without it."

Markus' eyes shifted out into the snow, that thoughtful expression never leaving him. As he stepped out of the cab, I lingered for a moment, watching as his body was seemingly outlined by the garden lights at the end of Carl's driveway. For a second, the storm brewing inside me quieted. He turned and I watched as slowly he extended his hand to me to help me from the cab. As I slid my hand in his and stepped over the patch of ice, I could only hope that this visit to Carl would give him the confidence he needed. I could only hope that the words of a wise old man would give him the strength to do what was right, just as it had done for me.


End file.
